Gray Skies
by Cheese Is Cool
Summary: Something wrong?" "Something just hit my jaw. I think it's the fortune cookie you were talking about" I groaned. I opened my mouth and grabbed the fortune cookie. That was weird. It didn't feel like one. "Edward it doesn't feel like-OH!" I gasped.
1. Introduction

Hello! I am making a new story!

This is my first fanfic so be nice please!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so please don't sue!

ANYWAYS! here's chapter 1 I hope you like it!

Ages for characters:

Bella: 17 Edward: 17 Alice: 17

Jasper:18 Rosalie: 18 Emmett: 18

______________________________________________________________

Summary: Bella's childhood was not a good thing to remember. On the fatal night her parents died, she became a outcast to the world. When she moves to Forks with her new foster parents, who will she meet there?

Chapter 1:

"Welcome home honey!" Esme my new foster mom smiled. I grimaced back. She smiled in apology and headed upstairs into the new house of Forks, Washington.

Ah Forks.

Forks is this green, rainy town that NO ONE has heard of. And now my new life begins in this odd town. It's not that I hate it, it's just normal for me to hate people, stuff, etc. It's part of who I became. I can't just flip the switch and turn into the selfless, loving person anymore.

Not after what happened.

"Bella come see your new room!" Esme said pulling me out of my thoughts. I sighed and headed upstairs. The house was a two-story Victorian house, so it looked pretty good. I dragged my suitcase up the stairs and walked into the first door on the right. The room looked good, I have to admit.

There was beige-looking walls, a window and balcony on the other side of the room. There was a beige night table, with a beautiful black lamp over it. And the bed was huge! It was a queen sized bed with white covers and blue-gray pillows on it. It looked really simple.

Just like me.

I nodded in thanks and silently signaled her to leave the room. Thankfully she got the point and left without a glance. I closed the door and sighed. I didn't want to be mean to her it's just…

I'm scared!

I want to be able to feel again! I want that drive, that happiness! Everybody had there happiness expect me. But it has all changed. I am not the same person anymore so I need to change everything. I no longer feel, and keep a wall in around my heart. I already got hurt, I can't go through that again.

After those very deep thoughts, I unpacked my stuff (only 2 big suitcases) and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and sighed at my reflection.

My long unwashed brown hair was down in waves, my body looking anything but healthy. My plain black tank-top and sweats fitting very loosely. My eyes were the worst though. My usual bright brown eyes, were baggy and dead. I shook my head and went downstairs.

"Bella honey, dinner is ready!" she smiled. I nodded meekly.

I tried to say as much little words as possible. Every time I say- even a word, I would grow into a panic and faint. I would always try but I always fail. So I gave up and learned to deal with it.

I sat down on the dinner table and began to eat my chicken casserole.

"Bella you are enrolled in Forks high school and will be starting tomorrow." she said. I dropped my fork.

"C-Can't I have a day to myself?" I asked. I swallowed loudly forcing down the panic.

"I am so sorry Bella but you have to start tomorrow if you want to catch up." she smiled sadly.

Pity. I hate pity.

"Whatever" I whispered.

____________________________________________________

Dinner went by a little awkward. But I managed to survive. Right now I am in my room, listening to music. I turned off the music wanting to read. I was about to grab a book when I heard voices downstairs. I opened the door and hid behind the stairs.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Esme asked.

"Yes Esme she'll be alright." Carslie replied.

"What do you think about therapy?"

"No!" Carslie grimaced. Esme seemed shocked by the answer.

"Carslie she needs help!"

"No Esme, I know what it's like! I'm sorry Esme but she's not ready!" Carslie's jaw was shut tight. I smiled in thanks for Carslie understanding.

"She is ready! She can't even speak without having a panic attack! Carslie what if it gets worse?" she yelled.

"Esme she is NOT ready! I understand how she feels!" Carslie yelled back.

"And I don't?"

"I'm not saying that! I am just saying let her cool down and get used to the town!" he yelled flabbergasted.

Silence.

After a few moments I heard Esme whisper an "Okay". I sighed in relief, and went back into my room. I laid down on my bed and sighed.

"Bella?" Carslie said through the door. What could he possibly want?

"Come in" I whispered. Carslie came in and smiled.

"Bella I want you to know, you don't have to start school tomorrow." he said. I sighed feeling very frustrated.

"Carslie stop feeling sorry for me!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and counted to three.

"Bella isn't this what you want?" he said.

"NO! You are giving me pity and I hate that! Stop doing that!" I yelled.

One….Two…..

"I understand Bella. I know what you went through." he whispered.

What?

"What do you mean?" I sighed. Carslie smiled and kissed my forehead.

"That's for another day." he said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"By the way," I opened my eyes to look at Carslie. "I always wanted to be as strong as you were in my time of need" he smiled. I smiled in thanks, and then he left the room.

What could that possibly mean?

What could that possibly mean?

What could that possibly mean?

What could that possibly mean?

The same question was just running through my head. I looked around and spotted the alarm clock.

11:00.

Wow where did time go? I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. I snapped open my eyes as another question flew into my head.

What did Carslie go through?

With that, I turned off the light and closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.


	2. First day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Here's Chapter 2: First day

____________________________________________________

Chapter: First day

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I groaned and sat up on my bed. I looked at the calendar beside me.

September 8. First day of school. Just great.

I got my things and headed towards the bathroom. I took off clothes and went into the shower. I smiled when the scalding hot water met my white ivory skin. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and ran it through my hair. When I was finished, I grabbed my towel and headed into the room. I grabbed my outfit and put it on.

I was wearing a black hoodie, plain white t-shirt, denim skinny jeans, a pair of white converse, and a black messenger bag. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

Now I actually have to go to school.

I cleaned my room, (three times) and went downstairs. I was SO close to the door when Esme called my name.

Great.

"Yes Esme?" I smiled. Esme smiled and took my hand.

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise" she smiled. I hate surprises.

"Okay let me see it" I sighed. She put her hand over my eyes and everything went black. After a few minutes, she took her hands off my eyes.

I gasped.

There in front of me was a old red Chevy truck. The paint was a little off, but it looked great. I ran to the truck and looked inside. I turned back to Esme and smiled.

"It's great Esme, thanks."

"See I know how much you hated having money spent on you, so we brought something simple" she smiled. I hugged her really tight.

"Now you have to go to school" she laughed. I nodded and went into the car. I sniffed deeply. It smelled like pine trees in the forest. I waved to Esme and started the car. It was really loud. I drove out of the driveway and headed towards the school. At first, I missed the school but the second time around I found it.

It looked really small for starters. The walls looked very old, the students in the parking lot looked so….

Cliché.

I sighed and turned off the engine. When I got out of the car, all eyes turned on me. Oh my god it's probably going to be like this for the rest of the week. I pulled my hoodie over my head and walked to the school's office. When I arrived all eyes turned on me.

Do I have something in my teeth?

I walked to the main desk and pressed down on the bell. The lady looked up and smiled.

"Isabella Cullen?"

"Just Bella please" I said. She nodded and gave me a few papers.

"This is the map and your classes, have a nice day!" she yelled. I nodded in thanks and walked out of the office. I opened the paper and looked at the classes.

1st period- English

2nd period- Math

3rd period- Science

4th period- lunch

5th period-biology

6th period- Gym

Gym. I hate gym. One of my gifts is being very clumsy, and with gym who knows what will happen? I walked through the halls of Forks high and eventually found the English room. I opened the door when the bell rang. I smiled in relief and sat in the back.

"Hi!" someone beside me said. I turned and found myself looking a black-haired pixie.

"Uh-hi" I said. She smiled and eyed me up and down.

"You need so shopping" she gasped. I chuckled. She actually thinks I like shopping.

"Sorry, but what's your name?" I asked. She laughed.

"Sorry my name is Alice Brandon. Yours?"

"Bella Cullen."

"Oh! You're that new girl!" she squealed. I smacked my forehead.

"Yes, unfortunately" I sighed.

"I understand how you feel, these people can be weird sometimes." she smiled.

"Thanks?" I asked.

"So what brings you here?" the tears came before I knew it.

"You don't have to tell me, it's alright" she said sadly. I nodded in thanks.

"You are really cool you know that?" I smiled. She nodded. The bell rang. Everybody started to get up.

"What's your next class?" she asked.

"Math I think."

"I have that class too!" she smiled. I shrugged and walked to class. When we got there, all eyes were on us.

"Will this ever get old?" I sighed.

"In a few weeks" she giggled. I mentally groaned and sat in the back.

"Who's your parents?" she asked.

One….Two…..

"Esme and Carslie Cullen" I said. She gasped.

"I didn't know they had a kid!"

"Me neither" I whispered. Then a question flew in my head.

"What happened to Carslie? I heard he had a past or something." I shrugged.

"Something about his parents or something." she said. I nodded taking the information in.

"That's all you know?" I asked.

"I think he was abused and went into a lot of foster homes, you should ask your father." she said. I nodded and turned my attention to the front of the class.

"Why did you ask though?" Alice said.

"No reason." I shrugged.

**RING!**

"What class you have next?" I asked.

"Gym. You?"

"Science." I sighed. We hugged and walked our separate ways.

Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all


	3. Lunch and First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Here's chapter 3: Lunch and first LETTER

______________________________________________________________

The next classes were boring as usual. When I was walking to lunch I met up with Alice.

"Hey Bella come sit with me!" she yelled from across the room. Everybody turned to look at me. I blushed and looked down. I walked across the room and met up with Alice.

"This is Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." she smiled.

Jasper was cute. He had shaggy blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and has a very nice personality.

Rosalie was beautiful. She had flowing wavy blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, a killer body, and a don't-mess-with-me personality. I actually think it hurts just to look at her.

Emmett was HUGE! He had black shaggy hair, light brown eyes, and killer dimples. I'm a little scared of him.

"Hi" I waved. Alice pulled at my hand and sat me down.

"So Bella where do come from?" Jasper asked in a slight southern accent.

"Phoenix, Arizona" I answered.

"Aren't people there supposed to be…..tan?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe that's why the kicked me out" I mumbled. I jumped when I heard Emmett laugh.

"This girl is good!" he smiled, dimples and all. I smiled.

"So I was thinking we could throw a party at my house" Alice said.

"Wait I thought you said your parents said no" Emmett said.

"Well I told them it was a prayer party" Alice scoffed.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice's parents are really religious. Anything can set them off. Like for example, she needs to change in the bathroom everyday because they don't always approve of her outfits" Jasper said. I nodded.

"Oh my god can he be a bigger douche bag?" Rosalie sighed. I looked around me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Here we go again" Emmett moaned.

"Edward Masen of course. He's Alice's cousin. Edward Masen is the school's player, the golden boy, or whatever you call him. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him yet." Rosalie scoffed. I laughed.

"Just please don't get involved with him, Angela Weber was a nice girl until she got with Edward" Alice sighed.

"What happened?"

"She turned into this total bitch" Rosalie said. I looked for approval.

Everyone nodded.

"Well Edward is going on my not-to-do list" I laughed. Everybody sighed in relief.

"You do not know how glad I am to talk about Edward without anyone screaming 'Where is he?!' " Alice said doing a impression of a Forks high girl. Everybody at the table laughed.

"He used to be so nice." Emmett said looking sad.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Edward was really nice, he would always read, get good grades and everything. When we got to high school, every girl was on top of him. He liked the attention so he turned into the school's player." Alice shrugged like she told the story a thousand times.

"Well Edward is not going to force me into his list of bimbos" I smiled. Alice laughed and put an arm around me.

"I knew I liked you for a reason" she smiled. I nodded.

"It's true I'm very likable" I answered seriously. Everybody froze.

"Just kidding!" I laughed. Emmett shook his head.

"For a second, I thought you were conceited like Rose" he laughed. Rosalie smacked his head.

"Ow! Sorry Rose" he groaned. Jasper chuckled.

"This happens every time" he smiled. He looked at Alice. They were having some silent conversation with each-other. It was a private moment so I looked away.

"So who else should I stay away from?" I asked.

"Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, and Angela" Alice shuddered. I cocked my head to the side.

"The school sluts" Rosalie answered for me.

"The four bimbos" I mumbled. Emmett started laughing so loud, everybody turned to look at him.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. Emmett kissed her cheek.

"Sorry babe, that was just too funny" he chuckled.

**RING!**

"Just when the conversation was getting good!" Emmett sighed. We laughed and threw our lunch trays away.

"What do you have next?" Alice asked.

"Bio with Mr. Banner." I replied. She pointed to a door.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked away.

When I opened the door, people were just getting in. I sat down in a seat that was away from everyone. Few minutes into the class I heard someone sit beside me.

**Bold: Edward **_Italic: Bella_

**I like how those skinny jeans fit you.**

This must be Edward.

_Thanks._

**Aren't you going to tell me the same?**

_And let you be smug about it? No thanks._

**Good a challenge. I like a challenge.**

_Well think twice because I'm not sure your winning this time._

**Please, by the end of this period you will be making out with me in the parking lot.**

_It's very nice to dream you know, but sometimes you lose a grip of reality._

**Wait and see.**

_The only way I would kiss you is if I were DRUNK!_

**Ouch that hurt.**

_Really? Then I did my job then._

**How do you want your eggs in the morning?**

_Unfertilized thank you very much._

RING!!!!!!

I got out of my chair without looking back. I was hoping for a dramatic exit but like me, I tripped on the last step. All of my books fell around me.

Talk about embarrassing.

"I think you dropped this" a velvet voice said. I looked up and I swear I think I fainted.

Standing in front of me was a Greek god. He had bronze hair that had I-just-rolled-out-of-bed look, his muscular body was in jeans and a t-shirt, and his green eyes. Those eyes that I could stare into forever.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"I'm Edward Masen. You are?" he smiled.

One….Two….

What do I say? I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Four Bimbos!" I squealed. With that, I ran out of the room.

Oh my god I just made a fool of myself in front of Edward Masen.


	4. Disses, Dodgeball, and Eventful Dinner

Stephanie Meyer owns everything, including twilight.

______________________________________________________________

Chapter:

After making a complete fool of myself, I ran to the Gym building and hid for a couple of seconds.

"Hiding from someone?"

"Ah!" I screamed. I turned around to say a blond-haired, baby-faced boy staring at me.

"Yes and it seems like it's working" I breathed.

"Great. I'm Mike Newton" he smiled. I nodded.

"You heading to Gym?" I nodded following Mike to the Gym.

Once we were there, Mike went to the ugly blond-haired girl with too much make-up on. Probably one of the bimbos. I ran into the dressing room and started to take my hoodie off, when the same girl ACCIDENTLY bumped into me.

"Hey what's your deal?!" I yelled. She scoffed.

"You" she scoffed.

"Who are you to be telling me that?" I asked.

"Jessica Stanley" she smiled.

"The school slut. Oh I remember you! You were dry humping that guy earlier!" I exclaimed. Snickers surrounded the room. Jessica gasped and looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Damn are you deaf or something?" I asked. Jessica opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Was that an insult?"

"Okay, I will tell you this once. Get some better comebacks because it's not fun when only one person is putting effort in this fight" I laughed. Jessica yelled in frustration, and left the room. I chuckled and began changing again. Someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. I turned around to notice the coach looking at my face.

Oh shit.

"I am so sorry!" I sighed. The coach face soften.

"It's alright. I am so tired of those fake bitches anyways" she shrugged and walked out of the room. I laughed and changed into a tank-top and shorts. I walked out of the dressing room just when Coach said to huddle together.

"Okay today we are dodge ball! Everybody get on each side!" she screamed. I ran to the left side. I looked forward to see the four bimbos looking back at me.

Damn I need a group! I walked over to a bunch of strong-looking girls.

"You guys hate the four bimbos right?" I asked. They looked at each other in question.

"Jessica, Lauren- You know the rest! So want to team up?" I asked. They nodded. With that, it was time to get ready.

**READY? SET? GO!**

Everyone went crazy! There were balls throwing in the air, people cat-fighting, I think I was in heaven! Expect my favorite band isn't here. Then all of a sudden, a ball hit the side of my head.

OH NO.

I looked to see Jessica laughing and pointing at me. So I did the next possible thing. I tackled her and started punching everything in sight. She got one good slap in, but that's about it. Then I felt someone pull me back.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I looked to see Mike holding Jessica.

"Let me go! I want to break her big, fat, fake nose!" I screamed. Jessica struggled getting out of Mike's grip too.

"Calm down Bella" a velvet voice whispered in my ear.

Double Shit.

I finally relaxed and he let me go. I stepped out of his grip and turned to see him smiling crookedly at me. I sighed.

"Thanks I guess"

"No problem bimbo" he chuckled. I smacked his arm.

"NOT funny!" I snarled. He laughed and leaned against the wall.

"So have you given in yet?" he asked. I scoffed.

"You wish Masen" with that, I left the Gym. In the parking lot was Emmett on his knees in front of me.

"Oh mighty Bella, how may I serve you?" he said. I laughed.

"Emmett likes to praise people for doing things that no one would do" Alice explained. I nodded and stepped into my car.

"Bye guys!" I waved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just entered the house when Esme took my elbow, and sat me on the couch.

"What is wrong with you young lady? Getting into fights first day of school?" she screamed. I sighed.

"She started it!" I yelled.

"Right and I'm the queen of Sheba!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Esme you have got to believe me!" I pleaded.

"They told me this but I didn't believe them" she mumbled.

"What? Who told you what?" I asked.

"They people in the agency! They said you would act like this because you would want attention!" she screamed. Tears sprang in my eyes.

"That's what you guys have been talking about? Me? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed.

"No Bella, what is wrong with you!" she yelled.

Silence.

"I-" I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. When I got to my room I locked the door and got the nearest suitcase.

"Bella? Bella! Open the door!" Esme screamed through the door. I chuckled humorlessly under my breath, and began to pack clothes. Then I heard a door open.

Carslie is here.

"Esme? Bella? Where are you?" his voice sounded through the door. I sighed and opened the door to the balcony. I took everything out of the suitcase and put it into the backpack. I was going to climb out when I heard a voice.

"Bella don't do this" my mother's voice pleaded. I stopped mid-step.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Honey please, they are trying to help you" she said. I gulped.

"What she said hurts mom. What if she says it again?" I said.

"Honey, she's a new parent! She doesn't know how this works!" she laughed.

"I don't think the situation is funny mom"

"Maybe you heard wrong. What I meant was give her a another chance, she's new to this" I could hear the smile in her voice. In the background, I could hear Esme and Carslie's pleads to open the door.

"I need to think about it" I mumbled.

"Just stay for one night please?" she asked.

"Okay" I whispered. Then Carslie opened the door with a key. When I turned around Carslie pulled me into a hug.

"We're so sorry" he whispered in my ear.

"You didn't do anything" I whispered back. He sighed taking this as a invitation to leave the room. When the door closed, silence grew in the room.

"Esme-"

"Bella-" We said at the same time. Then Esme broke in sobs. I ran over to her, and held her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I jus-" she hiccupped, making me laugh.

"It's okay Esme. Sure I mean you shouldn't have said those things, but you're trying your best. I love you Esme and nothing can change that" I said. Esme looked up at me with tearful eyes and kissed my cheeks.

"I know this was why we wanted you" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, you were always a strong-minded person. When we first entered the agency, nobody seemed right. But when your picture came across the screen, we knew you were the one. Then you came home with us. At first you were a little hesitant to the new place, but eventually you let us in. Bella, what I said today didn't mean anything. I was so mad that I said hurtful things. But I love you and always will love you. Nothing can change that" Esme said. I launched into her arms breaking in sobs.

"Thank you Esme for believing in me" I whispered.

"No thank you Bella, for allowing us in your life" Esme whispered back.


	5. No Funny Business

Stephanie Meyer owns everything

1,000 years later………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter:

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Stupid fucking clock" I mumbled.

I got out of bed, cleaned my room, and headed towards the bathroom. I took off my clothes, and stepped into the shower. I sighed when I ran my freesia shampoo over my hair. I washed myself with the freesia body wash, then took my towel and got out. I put on my outfit and went to find my hair tie.

I was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, black Led Zeppelin shirt, small black vest, and red converse. My hair was pulled in a ponytail with my long bangs to the side.

I grabbed my black messenger bag, and went downstairs. There, Esme gave me a plastic bag with cookies in it.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Sorry cookies" she replied. I smiled and hugged her.

"You know I can't hold a grudge against you" I laughed.

"Now go to school, and no more fighting" she said sternly. I nodded and ran to my truck.

While driving, my blue-black sidekick starting playing my chemical romance "Famous last words".

"Hello?" I asked going into the parking lot of Forks high.

"It's Alice!"

"Hey Alice, how did you get my number?"

"Oh easy! I asked Carslie!" she said. I laughed.

"Just don't give it to Stalkers like Edward Masen okay?"

"Gotcha!"

"And Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you calling me when you are knocking on my window, waving your hand like Michael Jackson on his video Thriller?" I asked. Alice laughed and hung up. I put my phone in my messenger bag and got out of the car.

"Hey Bella" Jasper hugged me.

"Hey Jazz"

"Wassup girlfriend!" Emmett pulled me into a bear hug.

"Can't-Breathe!" I gasped. Emmett mumbled an apology and let me go.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie said

"Hey Rose" I smiled. Alice gasped.

"Nice outfit" she smiled. I laughed.

"Not a miracle Alice, this was the only thing that was clean" Alice pouted.

"For a second, I thought you seriously picked out the outfit"

"Well a girl can dream right?" I asked.

"It's not the same" she pouted. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Alice, how can I earn your forgiveness?" I asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted. When I mean everyone, I mean EVERYONE in the parking lot.

"What?" I asked.

"SHOPPING!" Alice squealed. Everyone groaned and headed up to their classes.

"Am I that predictable?" Alice asked.

"Sorry love, but yes" Jasper snaked in arm around her. I laughed and headed to English with Alice and Jasper. When we were at the door I let Alice and Jasper have their goodbyes. I sat in the same seat as yesterday.

"Why did you leave?" Alice asked.

"So you can say goodbye" I stated like it was so obvious.

"Thanks Bella" she smiled.

"No problem" I smiled.

"Okay Class! Today we will be learning about Shakespeare!" the teacher turned and started to write on the chalkboard. I jumped when I felt a paper fall on my lap.

**Bold: Alice **_Italic: Bella_

**Hey Bella!**

_Uh-Hey Alice?_

**I figured we could talk like this since this class is SUPER BORING!**

_Okay then._

**Look at the teachers butt! Isn't it huge?**

_Yeah, it actually flops when it walks! _

**Hey, I bet you her ass is bigger than a full moon.**

I laughed out loud when I saw the note. Alice hid the note in her bag.The teacher noticed this and called me out.

"Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you would like to tell the class?"

"Probably for you to get a smaller ass" Alice whispered in my ear. I started to laugh but hid it with a cough.

"Nothing Mrs. Stevens" I mumbled.

"Good then, let's resume class" she smiled. She turned to continue writing on the board.

"Mr. Stevens move your fat ass your covering the board!" Alice laughed. The whole class started laughing.

"Who said that?!" Mrs. Stevens screamed. No one said a word.

"Fine-"

**RING!**

Finally class is over!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were now sitting in lunch when Emmett made a disgusted face.

"What sweetie?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward is making out with a girl" Emmett shook his head.

We looked to the left, where they were clearly jumping on one another.

"Jeez! Why doesn't he just do here right there!" Alice scoffed.

"Then he would get detention" Jasper whispered in her ear. I looked down at the apple in front of me.

"Hey guys watch this!" I whispered. All of them looked at me. I took the apple and threw it square in both of their faces. Everybody in the lunchroom starting laughing.

"He is never going to know it was your Bella!" Emmett laughed.

"Bella!" Edward screamed.

Oh shit.


	6. Problems & Solutions

Stephanie Meyer owns everything

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter:

"Yes dear friend of mine" I laughed. Edward was inches from my face.

"Did you throw a apple in my face?" he snarled.

"Correction: You and your slut of the day" I smirked.

He growled. Fricking GROWLED at me.

"Hey DO NOT get mad at me because I ruined your sex fest! I was just simply helping my friends from seeing you eat that girls face off!" I screamed.

"Just admit Cullen" he smirked.

"Admit what?"

"That you wish that girl was you" he smiled.

"Please I rather kiss Mike Newton!" I laughed.

"Hey!" Mike yelled defensively.

"No offense" I smiled at him.

"You are just jealous" he whispered.

"You wish" I spat at him. I never realized we were inches apart until Alice said 'Incoming!'. We all went back into our original seats. The principal came in.

"Cullen! Masen! Detention today at 3:00!" he yelled. Everyone turned to Edward and I.

Why does everything happen to me?

**RING!**

I was walking out the lunchroom when the principal called my name.

"Yes Mr. Jenkins?" I asked. Standing next to Mr. Jenkins was Edward looking- no GLARING at me.

Mission Accomplished.

"You and Edward will stay in here until you have solved your problems" he said then walked out of the lunchroom. I scoffed.

"I don't need to stay here" I went to open the door, but I could see the principal's eyes looking back at me.

"Or maybe not" I mumbled.

"You know this is your fault!" Edward screamed. I looked back at him.

"Yeah totally! It's my fault you were making out with some girl, and your cousin was annoyed by it!" I yelled.

"Cousin?" he asked.

"Yes cousin! Alice Brandon? Maybe you don't remember her because you were too busy doing girls!" I yelled.

"I have a reason!"

"Oh really? Well I would sure like to hear this!" I said sarcastically.

"I wanted to be something" he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a geek Bella! No one liked me! So when girls started to like me, it was heaven's call for me! I had to let go of my friends to become SOMETHING Bella! But now I don't think I want to do this anymore" he sighed.

"Then don't" I whispered.

"I can't Bella! Once you become something, everyone starts to count on you! Bella everyone expects me to be the golden boy, or the star player! If I tell them I don't want to be that guy anymore, they will laugh at me! I DO NOT want to become an outcast again Bella!" Edward screamed at me.

"Why do you care what everyone thinks?!" I yelled at him.

"Right Bella! Because if you were in my position, and a girl like you came up to me what would you say? 'Oh hi want to hang out?' tell me would you?"

"That's different" I whispered.

"But it's not Bella! It's either you laugh at your face for hanging out with them, or they get hurt." Edward sighed.

"See that's they difference between you and me!" I screamed. Edward turned his intense gaze to me.

"I would have someone laugh in my face then let someone get hurt! That's the difference! The world DOES NOT revolve around THEM Edward! You can change and still be the golden boy! But you rather hurt someone then make a CHANGE!" I yelled.

"You think it's EASY? IT'S NOT! Everybody WILL laugh in YOUR FACE!"

"I KNOW EDWARD!"

"How?"

"Because I went through the same thing! Instead of letting people laughing in my face, I let HER get HURT! That's why I don't care what people think anymore! I let a person get hurt and that's on me now! Edward if you let someone get hurt then you will feel guilty for the rest of you life!"

"But Bella! The only problem is……I don't want to get hurt again" he whispered. I walked over to Edward and looked into his eyes.

"You think no one will help you, but they will. You think a lot of people don't care about you but they do. For example, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. They still care about you Edward. Why can't you see that?"

And that finally broke Edward.

He broke down in sobs holding on me for dear life. I felt so bad for him at this moment. What was going to happen tomorrow? Will everything be different or the same?

"Thank you Bella for understanding" he whispered against my neck.

"Thank you for listening" I chuckled. He let go of me.

"What's going to happen now?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

"Edward you have to make it happen not wait until a person does it for you" I laughed. Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Where will I sit at lunch?" Edward asked.

"With me"

"Class?"

"Emmett and Jasper"

"Gym"

"Rosalie and I"

"Date?"

"Whoa! I don't think I can help you with that!" I laughed. Edward chuckled.

"Will they forgive me?" Edward asked.

"Of course. Do you think they will still give you heartbroken glances every once in a while? I have to admit you hurt them pretty bad, but I think if you make up a good apology, then they will reconsider" I smiled. Edward opened the lunchroom door and we started walking.

"Who will be the hardest person to talk to?" he asked.

"Alice and Rose" I simply said.

"Why?"

"Alice because you hurt her the most, and Rosalie because she just plain simple has a grudge against you" I laughed.

"Very true" he laughed.

When we were at the entrance of Forks High, Edward give me a big hug.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Friends" I smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**Questions:**

**Does Bella of feelings for Edward: No because she hasn't really realized them yet, but she will soon.**

**Does Edward have feelings for Bella: He likes her but he hasn't realized that yet.**


	7. Q & A

Stephanie Meyer owns EVERYTHING! And I am jealous!

DO NOT be surprised if you here Stephanie Meyer gone missing…….

On with the STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: Q & A

"We shouldn't be seen together" Edward said. I felt a sharp pain through my chest. What the hell was that?

"Yeah…..I should probably go here and you should go through the back door" I replied. Edward nodded and left to the back door. I took a deep breath and opened the entrance doors.

Everyone was looking at me.

"Damn do I have spinach in my teeth or something?" I yelled through the parking lot. Everybody started walking back to their cars. I walked up to Alice and the rest of the group.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. They looked around and then came very close to me.

"We heard everything" Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The intense talk you had with Edward. DUH!" Emmett scoffed.

"And we want to say thank you" Rosalie smiled. I was dumbfounded. They had listened to everything? That mean they listened to my confession.

"Who is that girl that you hurt years ago Bella?" Jasper said. I shook my head and went to my car.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I whispered.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Now is not the time" I said sternly.

"It probably isn't that serious" Rosalie scoffed.

"It is very serious Rose" I growled. Everyone backed away. I sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I am just emotionally drained and I want to go home. We'll talk about this another time okay?" I asked. They nodded.

While I was driving into the driveway I received a text. I stopped the car, and looked into my phone.

Dear Bella,

I want to thank you for making me believe in myself. I finally open my closed eyes and saw what I was doing. Without you I never knew what I would do. I think I would still be stuck if you weren't there to put me in my fucking senses. I will try to apologize to Emmett and Jasper tomorrow, and Alice the next day. Rose…….

Well that is a work in-progress. Last but not least,

Get ready for a show in a lunchroom tomorrow.

Your friend, Edward Masen

I put down the phone, smiling at nothing but the windshield of my car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alice POV_

"What do you think Bella mean when she said 'It is very serious Rose'" I said using air quotes. All of us (expect Bella) were in my house talking about what happened today.

"I am just so happy Edward is going to be a geek again! Wait that came out wrong…" Gosh Emmett is so stupid.

"Alice is right what did she mean?" Rosalie asked. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Probably they were dating" Jasper shrugged. We all turned to him.

"And I thought Emmett was stupid" I laughed.

"Hey!" Emmett said defensively.

"No offense"

"None taken" Emmett smiled.

"Okay back to business!" Rosalie sighed.

"Look she will tell us when she wants to, but for now just let it go okay?" Jasper said daring someone to object. I kissed Jasper on the lips and leaned on his shoulder.

"Next subject: Edward" I said.

"I never knew he felt that way" Rosalie whispered. I sighed. Everyone thinks Edward hurt me the most, but really he hurt Rose the most.

When we were little kids, Rosalie and Edward had this….bond that no one could break. Even when she met Emmett, she told everything to Edward. Of course they never had feelings for each other, so that was a relief. But when Edward changed……Rosalie as really messed up. It was like she lost a part of her. But now that she hides it with hate, no one could see what she's feeling. Sometimes I see her crying at night, when I sleep over.

"What are we going to do?" I said.

"I am not forgiving that shithead!" Rosalie scoffed. We all looked at Rose.

"He HURT me. He was my best friend!" she yelled.

"Yes Rose but sometimes you have to forgive and forget" Emmett whispered in her ear.

"I will consider! BUT, if he says an apology to me tomorrow I will flat out say no" she said sternly. I gave her my deadliest look.

"Rose be reasonable." I said.

"I am sorry Alice but it's true, if Jasper left you and came back, would you forgive him?" she asked quirking a eyebrow.

"That's easy. Yes because I know Jasper would never leave me. We love each other too much to let the other one go." I said gazing into Jasper's brilliant blue eyes.

"Ugh! Why do you make this so hard for me!" Rose complained.

"We're just trying to help you" Jasper said. Rose sighed.

"Fine, but he better have a very good apology" Rosalie said.

"That's true" Emmett nodded. Then my chemical romance "Famous last words" started playing. I picked up my hot pink sidekick and looked at the text.

Alice,

Edward just sent me a text saying 'Thank you for helping me' and all the jibbery stuff. From what I saw on the text, Edward will apologize to Emmett and Jasper tomorrow and you the next day. And Rosalie, well…….he said she's a work in-progress. I wonder what he means by that. He scared maybe? Anyways, I'm just giving you the heads up.

Your awesome friend,

Bella

I smiled. Everyone was looking at me curiously.

"Bella said that Edward sent her a text saying he is going to apologize to us, and if we forgive him he will be our friends again"

"Really?" Rose's eyes lit up.

"Yup. Here read the text" I handed her the phone. A few seconds later, Rose smiled.

"Finally! I was tired of all those sluts!" I laughed. Everyone laughed along with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Phone Calls, Rumors, and Plans

Stephanie Meyer stole my story! I created Twilight first!

Nah I'm just kidding! I wish I did though.

Once again Stephanie Meyer owns everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: Phone Calls, Rumors, and Plans

_Bella POV_

_Next morning…………_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I sighed and went to hit the alarm clock, but ended up falling off the bed.

"Ah!" I screamed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Esme say.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little misunderstanding that's all" I smiled at her, heading towards the bathroom. I was about to step into the shower, when I heard Esme's voice.

"Oh I forgot! Bella there is very little hot water!" she yelled. I sighed. I stepped into the shower and winced as the cold water made contact with my skin. I took a bath, washed my hair, and got out of the shower. I put my hair in a ponytail with my long bangs to the side. Then I put on my outfit. Since today was a little warm, (but still cold) I decided to go Abercrombie and Fitch today.

I was wearing a white tank-top, brown v-neck sweater, dark denim skinny jeans, brown converse, and brown stud earrings.

I grabbed my black messenger bag, and headed downstairs.

"Why brown today Bella?" Esme asked.

"There's too much green here, I miss brown" I shrugged. Esme laughed and said her goodbyes. I ran to my truck and opened the door. I got in and started the engine. Driving out of the driveway, my phone started ringing. What is it with these people, and calling me while I'm driving? I put the phone next to my ear and pressed my cheek down against the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Edward?"

"Hey Bella"

"How did you get my number?"

"Yellow pages"

"I need to talk to Carslie about that. Anyways why are you calling me when I am going to see you at school?"

"I can't do this" Edward sighed. By now, I was already getting out of my car.

"Why not Edward?"

"I would tell you, but you need to hang up first" Edward whispered in my ear. My breath hitched, and I turned around. There in all his perfect glory was Edward. I hung up the phone.

"Okay, now explain please"

"I'm scared they won't forgive me" Edward whispered. I took a step forward and hugged Edward. Then out of nowhere, a spark went through my veins. I jumped back at the same time Edward jumped back.

"Probably the electricity" Edward mumbled. I nodded.

"Edward, you won't know unless you try" I said. Edward looked deep in thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Thanks Bella I needed that pep-talk" Edward smiled. We leaned forward to hug each other, but then decided to shake hands. When our hands made contact, the spark grew.

"Damn the electricity" Edward laughed. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah I better go to class" I said. Edward nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. Bye Bella, thanks again" Edward smiled.

"No prob" I smiled, and headed off to class. When I was just about to open the door to English, a small hand pulled me into the girls bathroom. There in the girls bathroom was Alice and Rosalie with big smiles on their faces.

"Okay we should head to class now, because the bell already rang" I said.

"Oh we'll just cut class" Rosalie said waving her hand like it's no big deal.

"So is it true?" Alice asked. Rosalie and Alice stepped closer.

"Yes it's true" I said.

"Oh my god I'm so happy!" Alice squealed.

"You should be!" I smiled.

"I can't believe your dating Edward!" Rosalie laughed. I stopped cold. Then I started to laugh.

"Me dating Edward? No you got it all wrong!" I laughed. They both looked at each other.

"But you said…"

"And she said…."

"Guys I know what I said! But I though you guys meant Edward talked to you already" I said. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"So then who said this?" I asked.

"Jessica" Alice said in a menacing voice. I winced.

"Don't worry Bella we're going to get that bitch!" Rosalie said. Alice nodded.

"NO! You guys can not get in trouble because of me!" I said.

"What? Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't let you guys get in trouble because of me" I said. They started to laugh.

"I'm sorry but I don't find this very funny!" I said defensively.

"It's not that" Alice chuckled.

"Then what is it?"

"Rosalie created a plan that involved us not getting in trouble, but you wouldn't like it" Alice said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You and Edward have to start dating" Rosalie said. I could've sworn I choked on air.

"W-What? I think I heard wrong" I said not finding the right words.

"Hello! The only way for Edward to get rid of his fan girls, and be with our group again is if he dates you" Alice said clearly enjoying me suffer.

"No" I simply said.

"Why?" they both whined.

"Because……I already have a boyfriend" I smiled.

"Who?" they smiled.

"My teddy bear Michael Jackson" I smiled. They scowled.

"A teddy bear isn't a boyfriend Bella!" Alice screeched. I covered my ears.

"Fine! But why am I doing this?" I asked.

"Edward said he didn't want to get laughed at, but he wanted out on the group correct?" Alice said. Rosalie and I nodded.

"So he is going to date you, which will make him join OUR group and NOT be laughed at by the whole school!" Alice smiled clearly proud of Rosalie's plan.

"I guess it's a good plan" I mumbled.

"Great then it's settled!" Alice squealed.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Well once Emmett and Jasper forgive Edward, they will tell him the plan! And by tomorrow you will be dating Edward Masen!" Alice screamed.

Now why did I have a bad feeling about this?


	9. Notes, Lunch, and Tanya

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything I'm afraid. Why couldn't her name be Emily Espinal? Then I could take credit!**

**But her name is Stephanie Meyer and SHE owns Twilight so…..Bummer.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter: Notes, Lunch, and Tanya

"Fine I agree with the plan" I groaned. Alice and Rosalie smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well we have to make you look sexy so that means…"

"Please don't say it-"

"SHOPPING!" they both screamed. I groaned.

"Why me god? What did I ever do wrong?" I fake-sobbed.

"Oh hush now Bella! We're not that bad!" Alice smiled. I sighed.

"Fine but I get veto power"

"2"

"3"

"2 ½"

"Fine" I sighed. Alice smiled even wider.

"Now let's get out this dump!" Rosalie said. I laughed and walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone. I almost fell but two warm arms caught me, and I felt that spark.

Edward.

"How's the view down there?" Edward chuckled.

"Pretty good I must admit" I smiled.

"Aww! See Jasper they have chemistry!" Alice cooed. Edward helped me up.

"Whatever Alice" Emmett laughed.

"So when will the plan take affect?" Edward said.

"Depends. Has Jasper and Emmett forgiven you yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup!" Emmett smiled.

"So then it takes place tomorrow! Edward you will pick Bella up in the morning and both arrive in the Forks High parking lot holding hands" Alice squealed.

"Damn your like my little dose of Prozac" I laughed. Everyone else laughed along.

"Thanks Bella, I'll take that as a compliment" Alice laughed.

"Wait! Why can't we take my car?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other and started laughing.

"I don't find this very funny" I pouted.

"Bella, I don't think Edward wants to ride in your old truck" Alice said. I came close to Edward.

"Please Edward" I breathed.

"W-What?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"Oh this plan is awesome!"

**RING!**

"Fuck! Why do the bells always have to ruin everything?" Emmett yelled. We laughed and went to our classes.

I was sitting in Science, when a note dropped on my lap.

_I saw you and Edward today. _

I took the note and wrote a note back to the person behind me.

_It's Jessica Stanley of course, and I just want you to know that's Tanya's man and if you mess with Tanya, you will get it! This is your last chance to protect yourself, I suggest you take it while you can._

I was going to write a reply when the bell rang. I put the note in my messenger bag and started to walk, when I heard a voice behind me.

"I think it's better if you throw the note away, so no one could see it"

I turned around to see Jessica Stanley smiling at me.

"Who's going to make me?" I provoked.

"I do" she stepped closer.

"Well-"

"Jessica! Bella! Get to lunch!" the teacher ordered. I smiled and headed off to lunch. When I opened the lunch doors, everyone was looking at me.

"Okay this is freaky" I mumbled. Walking to the table, I could hear the whispering and feel the stares making a hole on my back. I sat down and stared at them.

"Why are they staring at me?" I whispered. Alice shrugged.

"Tanya found out you were 'dating' Edward" Rosalie whispered.

"Guess the plan is moved to today not tomorrow" Jasper whispered.

"Cullen!" I heard a nasally voice scream.

"Excuse me guys, I have to go punch another bitch" I said. I walked towards the fake plastic blond woman, feeling more confident with every step.

"I heard you were dating Edward" she snarled.

"And I heard Jessica got a new nose job, what's the big deal?" I scoffed.

"The big deal is Edward is my man!" she screamed.

"Not with that breath you aren't" I said waving my hand. Everybody laughed.

"Shut up Cullen I'm not finished talking!" she growled.

"Listen bitch, who said I had to listen to you?" I spat in her face.

"Why be-"

"Back away Tanya" Edward's voice said behind me. I felt a spark touch my back.

"Oh hi Edward I was just-"

"I know what you were telling, and I just want to say that it isn't true"

"W-What?"

"Face it Tanya! Your plastic! Everything about you is fake! Now back away from my girlfriend, or I'll move you" Edward growled. Tanya ran away crying. I turned around and hugged Edward. I felt the spark come more pronounced.

"Thanks Edward" I whispered against his neck.

"Your welcome" he whispered. I let go and looked around the lunchroom. Everyone was looking at Edward and I.

"Whatcha looking at?!" I yelled. Everybody began talking. Edward and I walked back to the table.

"So what were we talking about again before I was rudely interrupted?" I smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**Oh my god! I have goosebumps!**

**Another chapter finished.**


	10. Stalkers

_Me: Can't I own Twilight?_

_Steph: No_

_Me: Why not? I mean come on you have a husband and kids! What do I have? _

_Steph: Nothing_

_Me: Bummer…….._

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter: Stalkers_

_2 weeks later……_

"Bella hurry up!" Edward whined.

"Alright!" I yelled.

Over the last 2 weeks the school sluts have been off my back. Alice is still very hyper and cheerful, but sometimes I see her looking off to space with a heartbroken expression. Emmett is like a big brother to me now, sometimes he could be really stupid but I still love him. Jasper is very nice but very…….distant. Alice says he just scared of making new friends. Rosalie and I have gotten very close, like Alice and I. She is really down-to-earth and has that bitch said to her. And Edward………..well I don't really know. He and I are really close friends, but everything time he says something, my heartbeats faster. I can't really explain it.

Back to school subjects! Tanya and Jessica don't bother me anymore, but I can't help but think they have something up their sleeve. Lauren (Another school slut) is glaring at me everyday in biology now. Oh great another person to harass me! Other then my friends, nothing has been going on. Although, I get these weird calls now and then.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed, interrupting my thoughts.

"Calm you will get you ice cream!" I yelled. All I need is that damn phone!

"Edward where is my phone!" I yelled.

"I have it!" he replied. Oh my Carslie……..

I ran downstairs, to see the group waiting for me. I walked over to Edward and smacked him upside his head.

"What was that for?" he said.

"You dickhead! I was searching for that!" I said. He grinned sheepishly, and handed me the phone. I looked in it and searched for any missed calls.

_1 missed call: Unknown_

"Who the hell is calling me unknown?" I sighed.

"Forget that, can we get ice cream?" Edward pouted, his red pouty lips……Bella stop it!

"Yes then maybe you will stop acting like Emmett over here!" I sighed.

"Thanks for the compliment Bella" he smiled. Idiot.

"No prob. Now off to the ice cream store!" I cheered. Everybody ran to the door. Edward and I got into his Volvo. When we started driving, I turned on the radio station.

"Oh I love this song!" I squealed. Edward sighed.

_Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile? Am I too dirty? _

_Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like? _

I sang to Edward, while he smirked to himself.

_I could be brown, I could be blue_

_I could be violet sky! I could be hurtful,_

_I could be purple, I could be anything you like!_

At the verse, I started waving my hand in the air, singing at the top of my lungs. Edward laughed and turned off the radio station.

"Hey that was my jam!" I said trying to act all tough. Edward shook his head chuckling.

"Bella, singing is not your thing. Please for the life of me, do not sing when I am in the room" I smacked Edward on his arm.

"Way to be a great fake-boyfriend Edward!" I laughed. Edward's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god we're here!" he yelled. I laughed because Edward sounded so much like a girl right now. We got out of the car, and ran into the ice cream store.

"Guys over here!" Alice said waving her tiny arm to a table. We all went and sat down.

"Here plain chocolate ice cream for Edward, and Vanilla with sprinkles for Bella" Alice handed us our ice creams.

"Thanks Alice!" I smiled while Edward was busy stuffing his face with ice cream. I laughed and began to nibble on my ice cream. Not a minute later, I heard laughter surround the table.

"What?" I asked. Alice pointed to Edward. I looked to see Edward's face covered in chocolate ice cream. I laughed and stuck a finger to trace Edward's cheek, then put it in my mouth.

"Good chocolate ice cream" I laughed. I turned to see Edward with his lips slightly parted.

"Cat got your tongue?" I giggled.

"W-What? No! I was just thinking-"

"Hey let's go to the park!" Emmett voice boomed around the table. We all agreed and started to walk out of the store, when in the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure with blue menacing eyes staring at me. I walked to the man and smiled.

"May I help you with something sir?" I asked politely.

"Nothing, thank you" he smirked. I shrugged it off and left the ice cream store wondering about the beautiful, yet weird man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the park when Alice pulled me aside.

"What did the man want?" she asked.

"You noticed that?" she nodded.

"Nothing. I mean I asked him, but he said 'Nothing, thank you'" I shrugged. I went to walk to the swings but Alice's arm stopped me.

"I have a bad feeling about him" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have dreams of you screaming, and crying running from a man" she whispered. That's what she was thinking about!

"It's probably no big deal" I laughed nervously. Did it obviously mean something? Probably not.

"Fine Bella. But I'm not letting this go" she warned. I nodded, and ran to the swings. I started to push myself, when I felt two hands start to push me.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" Edward said. I relaxed letting my thoughts consume me. Then I noticed the man looking at me again. What is going on?

"Stop the swing" I said. Edward stopped. He stepped in front of me, his view covering the view of the man.

"A man is looking at me. I saw him in the ice cream store, and now here. He's been looking at me for the past five minutes." I whispered. Edward looked back, then at me again.

"He looks weird"

"I knew that 30 minutes ago" I scoffed.

"Do you want to go?"

"That's nice of you but no, I can't let anybody worry about me because a man is following me"

"Bella you do know that means a stalker right? This is serious" Edward shuddered.

"Edward calm down, this is probably for one day" I smiled.

"NO Bella, we are going home. He is probably a rapist" Edward said.

"Well do you have proof that he's a rapist?" I asked.

"We don't have proof that he isn't" Edward said quirking a eyebrow. I sighed. Edward was right.

"Fine, but don't tell them. I don't want them to get all 'Bella going to die!' on me" I laughed.

"This is not funny Bella" Edward stated.

"Fine I was just trying to lighten up the mood" I sighed.

"I hardly think that's the case" Edward chuckled. I looked over to see the man taking out a camera. I looked at Edward my eyes filled with panic.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked holding me tight against him.

"He's taking pictures" I whispered. Edward nodded and tried to sooth me by whispering nice things to me.

"Edward you aren't making this any better" I growled.

"Why?"

"Well for starters, this is a very uncomfortable position" I laughed. Edward chuckled and put me on his lap.

"This better?" he breathed in my face.

"Much, much better" I whispered gazing into his emerald eyes.

"Guys come over here!" Alice yelled breaking our moment. We jumped back, and ran to them.

"What's up?"

"A guy is looking at Bella" Emmett nodded towards the guy.

"We know, but decided not to tell until we went into the house." Edward sighed.

"Well we better make a plan quick because the guys taking pictures also!" I whispered. They looked at each other with wide-eyes.

"I know" I whispered. They looked at the guy, then back at me.

"Do you know him?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged. All of sudden, a wind blew near the whole park. The guy's hood fell off his head.

"James" I whispered, before everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **

**What history could she possibly have with James?**

**Find out next chapter ****J**

***Theme music***


	11. James

_**Me: Please!**_

_**Steph: NO!**_

_**Me: Your so mean…..**_

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter: James**

**I woke up to a slap on the face.**

"**What the fuck?" I screamed. Alice giggled and pointed at Edward. I slapped Edward in the face.**

"**Do you like that? Is that enough for you?" I snarled. I rubbed my hand against my cheek.**

"**Good hand though" I smiled. Edward smiled.**

"**Thanks"**

"**Okay lovebirds, can you please let ask Bella some questions?" Rosalie sighed. Edward blushed and let me go. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact. I sat up and looked at Rosalie.**

"**First question: Who is James?"**

"**Next question please" I whispered.**

"**Fine. What did James do?"**

"**He was a guy in my school. He was sweet, and caring when I met him. When we were nearly joined at the hip, James really told that was all a act. He was really a bad boy who did drugs, alcohol and all that. I forgave him, and we started doing all these kinds of bad stuff together. One day, James was doing drugs and stuff, and he….raped and killed a girl." tears were streaming down my face. Everybody gasped.**

"**Just so happens the girl was my best friend Nessie" I shrugged. Everyone looked at each other.**

"**I never really saw the body, but I knew by the look on his face, that he had killed her. I never felt so horrible since that day. I still have nightmares you know? Her face just appears in my face and she screams 'Why Bella? Why did you kill me?'" I sobbed. Edward held and whispered comforting things in my ear.**

"**Does that answer your question?" Edward growled.**

"**That's why you didn't talk about it" Rosalie whispered. I nodded through my sobbing.**

"**I'm so sorry Bella, we didn't mean to ask" Alice cried. **

"**Bella, you know that's one of the symptoms to suicide right?" Jasper said.**

"**I know. I tried it 2 times, but I remembered that some people needed me, and I had to stop being selfish" I sobbed. Jasper held my hand, and it calmed me down.**

"**Thanks Jasper" I whispered against Edward's chest.**

"**Is that it? About James I mean" Rosalie asked.**

"**Rose!" Alice scowled.**

"**No it's okay Alice. No that's not all. After everyone had heard of Nessie's death, everyone knew we were the last people to see her. So we got into trial and was found not guilty. A week after the trail, the guilt was taking over my body. I told James to tell them the truth, but he said he would get sent to jail. One day I went and told the teacher James was the killer, and she called police. When I arrived home, everything was…..dark. I remember stepped into a puddle of water, (blood) and turning on the light. When I turned around, I found…..my parents dead on the floor" I whispered. Everyone gasped. I walked out of Edward's grasp, and went into my room. I got the note and went downstairs. I put my back on Edward's chest and opened the note. I started reading the note out loud.**

_**Dear Bella, **_

_**I told you if you opened your pretty fucking mouth I would go to jail! And your fucking self decided to be hero of the day, and tell the fucking teacher! So I killed your mother and father in return. Don't worry Bella because no one can find me. Not even you. One of these days, when your happy and finally recovering from the fucking mistake you made, I WILL come find you. You will never be happy Bella. NEVER!**_

_**Your wanted friend,**_

_**James**_

**I finished reading, and handed them the note. Everyone gasped at the beautiful hand writing.**

"**This James, is that the one we saw in the park?" Emmett asked.**

"**Yes" I whispered. **

"**Don't worry Bella, if he get's near you, I'll beat that son of a bitch" Emmett boomed. Everyone laughed. I got out of Edward's grasp, and hugged Emmett.**

"**Thank you for sticking up for me" I whispered.**

"**Bella, you are like the coolest chick around here besides Alice and Rosalie, who wouldn't stick up for you?" Emmett laughed. I chuckled.**

"**I am cool" I smiled. I went into my kitchen and smiled at Esme. She started to smile and looked at my face. She rushed around the island, and hugged me. I started sobbing.**

"**Oh honey, what happened?" Esme cooed.**

"**I told them my past" I sobbed. She held me tight, then a timer dinged. I raised my head from her chest.**

"**What was that?" I asked.**

"**I heard crying and I made hot chocolate with little marshmallows" Esme smiled. I sobbed harder. Her smiled vanished. **

"**What happened? Did I do something wrong?"**

"**No it's just…..your such a great mother" I sobbed, then stopped cold. Esme froze, then started crying.**

"**You mean it?" she whispered. I nodded. **

"**I want some hot chocolate" I suddenly said. Esme laughed and handed me a cup. **

"**Here honey" she smiled at me.**

"**Thanks ****MOM" ****I smiled. Esme smiled, tears in her eyes. She hugged me with hot chocolate and all.**

"**Thank you honey" Esme whispered.**

"**I love you" I smiled.**

"**I love you too"**

"**I smell hot chocolate!" Emmett boomed. Esme and I laughed. Leave to Emmett to make a comment about food. I got the tray and came into the room. Everyone eyes lit up, and took a cup.**

"**Thanks Esme" they smiled. Esme nodded and left the room. Edward hugged me. **

"**I think what you did was very brave" Edward said.**

"**Thanks" I said, but my voice said muffed. **

"**Stop stealing her!" Rosalie said grabbing my hand. **

"**Let's go shopping!" Alice squealed. I groaned but nodded. **

"**I got veto power!" I yelled through the door. All the boys laughed.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Alice, that should be a disgrace to all humans!" I yelled. Alice was making me try on a black leather corset.**

"**Come on Bella, it'll make your boobs look bigger" Rosalie smiled. **

"**No" I said.**

"**Yes"**

"**No"**

"**Yes"**

"**No"**

"**Yes"**

"**NO!" I yelled, when she pushed me into the dressing room. I opened the door and gave her a death glare.**

"**You evil little pixie!" I growled.**

"**Fine! Then at least get a haircut, and some highlights!" Alice smiled.**

"**No" I smiled.**

"**You can't say no Bella, you wasted all your veto power" Alice smiled. I groaned.**

"**NO! Please! I'll do anything!" I whined. Alice and Rose shook their heads dragging me out of the store.**

_**Meanwhile the boys were doing………..**_

_**Third person POV**_

"**What the fuck Jasper?" Emmett boomed. The boys were playing a video game of Halo, and Jasper had won three times.**

"**Emmett I won fair and square!" Jasper yelled. Edward laughed looking at them while they yelled.**

"**You cheated!" Emmett yelled.**

"**No I didn't!"**

"**Yes you did!"**

"**No I didn't!"**

"**Yes you did!"**

"**No I didn't!"**

"**Yes you did!"**

"**Shut the fuck up!" Edward yelled, flabbergasted. ( Author's note: I love that word!) **

"Sorry man" they both mumbled.

"Jasper, stop making fun of Emmett and just play the fucking game!"

"And Emmett, did it every occur to you that you fucking suck at this game?" Edward yelled. They both stared at Edward.

"Menopause" Jasper said slowly. They all started laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella POV_

"Hi, how may I help you?" the salon lady asked.

"Yes, she will like a haircut, and some highlights please." Alice smiled.

"Alice, I said no highlights!" I whined. Then I felt a pinch on my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled, before everything went black.

_Hours later….._

"Bella is going to love her new hair!" I heard Alice say.

"Yeah the blonde highlights look awesome!" Rosalie said. I woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" I screamed. Alice pushed me down.

"Your still at the salon. They just finished doing your hair" Rosalie said. Alice turned me around to look at the mirror, and I gasped.

My hair was still my rich brown, but it was glossier and shinier. My hair was cut up to my elbows, and I had short bangs that ended just below my eye.

"Where are the highlights?" I wondered.

"We decided that wasn't for you, when we sedated you" Alice shrugged.

"You fucking sedated me!" I yelled. Alice and Rose nodded.

"Why the hell do you carry that around with you?" I yelled.

"For situations like this" Alice said. Then I felt a pinch in my arm.

"Alice I'm going to fucking-" then everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I thought Alice sedating Bella was funny, so I put it in the story. It was supposed to be Alice punching her, but I wanted something less brutal. And I put in the extra boy time, because I wanted to show how the guy's relationship was going.**

**Next Chapter! Review!**


	12. Funny games, and Flashback scares

_Another Chapter. _

_In the story of Gray Skies._

_Please review!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: Funny games, and Flashback scares

"Your hair looks beautiful Bella" Edward smiled. I blushed and sat down on the couch.

"What have you guys been doing, while we were gone?" Emmett asked.

"She fucking sedated me!" I screamed, pointing at Alice. All eyes were on Alice.

"What? You act like, you people have never done that before" Alice shrugged. Edward growled.

"Alice! You know those kill brain cells!"

"Oh my god Edward, like a few brain cells wouldn't hurt!"

"She might be mentally retarded with the amounts you gave her!" Edward hissed.

"I have a name you know! And stop arguing!" I yelled.

"She's right Edward, it's no use. What's done is done. I'm so sorry Bella" Alice hugged me.

"It's fine Alice, just don't sedate me again" I laughed. Alice agreed and we all sat in a circle.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice grinned. We all nodded.

"Okay Rose, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to paint Emmett's nails pink" Alice laughed. Rose shrugged, while Emmett looked at Alice in horror.

"NO!" he boomed.

"Come on Emmett, you never wear open-toes shoes anyway" Alice whined.

"No" Emmett shook his head. Alice pouted.

"No Alice!" Alice looked into her purse.

"Don't sedate me either!" he yelled. Alice pouted then looked at Jasper.

"Jasper truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like Bella?"

"Yes, as a brother" he smiled at me.

"Then why are you so……distant?" she whispered. Jasper face became unread.

"Alice leave this for-"

"No it okay Bella, I should tell you this"

"Bella, the reason I am distant with you is because, I'm not used to meeting people outside the group. All these years I was used to it being just us 5. And when Edward left……..I couldn't trust anyone but Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. So when you came, I was very unsure of you. That's why when we first met you, I studied you closely. I didn't want another Edward coming in, and breaking the group again. But since then I noticed how you were very close with the girls, and I decided you're not so bad after all." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks Jasper. I know everyone thinks it was wrong of you to do that, but I know you were just protecting your group, and yourself. And I want you to know I would've have done the same thing" I laughed. Everyone gathered in a group-hug, and continued the game.

"Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you…..to lick Edward's neck" Jasper laughed. Emmett and Edward looked at each other.

"Ew!" they both said. But in one swift move, Emmett's tongue was located on Edward's neck.

"What the fuck man?" Edward gasped. Everybody started laughing. Emmett turned to Edward.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Bella" Emmett laughed. Everyone stayed quiet. I sighed and went over to Edward's ear.

"He never said where" I whispered. Then kissed his cheek, letting my nose linger on his cheek. I sat back on my spot and sighed. I looked over Edward who had his eyes glazed over, and his lips parted.

"Edward? It's my turn now" I said. At the snap of my voice, he paid attention.

"Hey! I told you guys to kiss" Emmett pouted.

"You never said where" I laughed. For the rest of the night, everyone of us were doing dares and partying mostly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Stupid fucking alarm clock!" I yelled, hitting the alarm clock.

"Language!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry!"

I grumbled going into the bathroom. I took my clothes off, and sighed when the hot water hit my cold skin. I took the freesia shampoo, washed my hair, and got out of the shower. I left my hair in a ponytail, and left me short bangs in my face. I got out my outfit and put it on.

I was wearing a white tank-top, light denim skinny jeans, brown UGGS, a gray-white striped sweater that fits up to mid-thigh, and white stud earrings.

I grabbed my messenger bag, and went downstairs. I smiled towards Esme and left for my truck. I opened the door. Esme came rushing out.

"Here's your cookies" she smiled. I looked at the name.

_Daughter sweethearts_

"Thanks mom" I smiled. She blew me a kiss then ran into the house. I drove out of the driveway, and into the lane.

When I was driving into the parking lot, when I saw a black-hooded man with blue menacing eyes.

James.

I quickly drove out of the car, and to the group.

"He's here" I gasped. They all turned to look at me wide-eyed.

"Really?" Alice gasped. I nodded and turned back. There he was smirking at me.

"I'm going to confront him" I said.

"No!" Rosalie said, but it was too late. I was already walking across the parking lot. I walked into I was inches from his face.

"Take the hood off your face James, you're not fooling anyone"

James smiled at me, and took off the hood. When he did he stayed in the dark corner.

"I sure was fooling you yesterday"

"Well that's a shame I found you then"

"Well-"

"James why are you here?" I asked. James laughed.

"Isn't is obvious? I told you if you find happiness, I will take it away from you"

"I don't think that's going to happen" I smiled. James shrugged.

"I guess we will wait and see"

"Fine then" I said. James handed me a note.

"Do not read it until you are in class."

"But-"

"NO QUESTIONS!" he snarled. I flinched back. I looked back to see my friends looking for me.

"Fine" I said. James held my arm tightly against his hand. I winced.

"Stop it you're hurting me!" I gasped. He leaned to whisper in my ear.

"And don't think I don't know about your little precious Edward too. You tell him or anyone about this, I will kill your family and friends."

I winced, tears in my eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt Edward" I growled. He held tighter, and I grunted.

"We'll see about that" he laughed.

"Plus you won't know if I tell him" I smiled. He slapped my face. I gasped, pulling my arm back.

"I always will be watching you Cullen. Or shall I say Swan?" he smiled ruefully at me. I shut my eyes.

"Let me go" I whispered. I felt his hand off my arm. I opened my eyes to see James gone. I looked around and blinked. How does her do that?

"Bella!" I heard Alice call. I looked back and ran to the parking lot. When they could see me they ran over to me.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

What was I supposed to say? 'Oh he just tortured, threatened, and verbally abused me, that's all' I don't think so.

"Nothing he just told me to watch out" I shrugged, smiling. They looked at each other, and nodded. They left without a word. But one of them stayed by my side.

Edward.

"Edward get to class" I said. He shook his head.

"Not without you" he grabbed my hand, and looked in my eyes.

"Fine" I whispered. While we were walking, I was thinking. How can I hide this from them? James told me he was 'watching me' and what did he mean by that? Is he going to hurt Edward? I think it's better if I just keep between James and I. I looked up to notice we were at my classroom door.

"Thanks Edward" I smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. He smiled weakly, and walked away. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I started crying on the bathroom floor.

I cried for me. I cried for Edward. I cried for Alice. I cried for Emmett. I cried for Jasper. I cried for Rosalie. I cried for Esme, and Carslie. I don't know how long I stayed in there, but when I looked in the mirror I looked like a mess. I cleaned myself up, and opened the door. The hallways were clear. I looked around while I was walking, and hugged myself. I opened the lunch doors and saw the whole group look at me. I walked to the table and sat down, and took out my cookies.

"Bella where were you?" Alice asked, after endless minutes of silence.

"Bathroom" I whispered hoarsely. Alice went out of Jasper's grasp and hugged me.

"You know, were not going to let him get to you right?" I nodded. I knew because I weren't going to tell them anything. Alice seemed satisfied and went back to Jasper. During lunch, I nibbled on my cookies while everyone looked deep in thought. It was like I was in my own little world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Do you like how I mean Jasper like Rosalie?**

**See, I wanted it to be as Twilight as possible so I thought someone had to be having doubts about Bella like Rosalie in Twilight right? So I thought about Jasper! But don't worry he doesn't really hate her, he just has doubts.**

**What do you think about James?**


	13. Thoughts and killings

_Wassup readers of Twilight?!_

_Okay, this chapter is probably be like a little bit EXTREME so I'm just warning you._

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: Thoughts and Killings

The next morning, I woke up due to my lack of sleep. I went into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. For the whole shower, I just sat there. Doing nothing. I walked out of the shower, and put my hair in a ponytail with my bangs out. I put my outfit on.

I was wearing a black t-shirt, denim skinny jeans, black converse, and black converse.

I grabbed my messenger bag, and raced down the stairs. I noticed Esme look at me, but it wasn't something I just wasted time on now. I decided to walk today.

I never walk.

I left the keys in my left back pocket. I felt the metal burning through the fabric of my jeans. I spent the whole time walking around looking at the trees, the houses, and wildlife. I wonder what it would be like…..being a bird I mean. Being able to fly away when you couldn't deal with problems. Not having a care in the world, just floating in mid-air. Instead, I'm this fucked-up human with a disgusting life. My whole world is messed up. Parents are dead, a killer wants to kill me, I need to hide from my friends. This isn't the life I wanted. But then again you can't pick what you want. This world is just so fucked up! Nothing is right. But I'm Bella Cullen. Nothing can be fair for me. I need earn for my stuff. Everything else just vanishes. What if I was the one that had died that night? Would the world be different? It would probably be the same. Just one less mentally retarded person in the world.

"Bella, hey!" Rosalie smiled. I grimaced.

"Wanna go shopping?" she asked. I felt bad for her. Not knowing anything. Just a person that couldn't be let in my own messed up world.

"No Rose I'm fine" Damn even my voice sounded different. She nodded and left to probably mess around with Emmett. I walked to my class, ignoring my phone that was vibrating it's ass off. I walked into the classroom and sat down.

"_Do not read the note until you are in the classroom" _James words burned into my brain. I looked into my backpack, and pulled out the note. I opened the note and began to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you are reading this note right now, I am probably killing one of your friends. I am terribly sorry for your loss. Who could it be. Rosalie? Alice? Emmett? Jasper? Or precious Edward? What until class is over to find out!_

_Your still wanted friend,_

_James_

I gasped out loud, interrupting the class. Everyone turned into me, including the teachers.

"Is there something you'd like to say Cullen?" the teacher asked. I opened my mouth, but I was interpreted by a blood-curling scream from the gym. I was the first to jump to out of my seat and run towards the gym. I opened the doors to find Mike Newton's lifeless eyes staring back at me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.I looked back to see the teacher come rushing to hold me. I sobbed before I saw Edward come into view. Edward ran and held me.

"He's dead! I just ran and opened the gym doors and-" I was interrupted by someone saying something. Angela came up to me and handed me the note.

"It's for you" she whispered. By now the whole school was looking at me. I opened the note and began to read out loud.

_Dear Bella and Forks high,_

_Poor Mike paid the price of what happened years ago in my old school. You are probably wondering who I am, but that doesn't matter. What matters is……..who's next? Will it be the good girl gone bad Angela? Or the sexy vixen Lauren? Find out tomorrow!_

_P.S. If anyone of them do not come to school tomorrow, someone else WILL pay._

_Your still wanted friend,_

_James_

I closed the note, tears falling down my cheeks. I looked up at Angela who looked scared out of her mind. I walked towards her.

"Stay home tomorrow" I whispered. She nodded and ran. I looked at Lauren.

"Please silly Bella did this just to get attention!" she laughed. I stalked over to her.

"Are you saying I killed Mike Newton?" I yelled. She nodded.

"Nonsense! Bella was here when I was teaching!" the teacher defended me.

"This is just a silly game!" Lauren yelled at everyone. She pointed at me.

"Bella Cullen is just trying to make us all scared! Do you believe this stupid shit? Because I clearly don't!" she screamed. I slapped her.

"Lauren come down to earth. The world isn't revolved around you! Someone is dead! And all you can think is about yourself? You stupid bitch!" I spat in her face. Edward pulled me back. I ignored the spark and started to pull away from him.

"Let me go! She needs to understand someone is dead!" I yelled. Edward slammed me against the wall.

"Get your fucking head together! Bella, everyone is scared right now! Let them feel scared for a moment and leave them alone! Lauren is obviously in denial, but that doesn't give you the right to smack the bitch! Bella calm down for a moment!" Edward screamed at me. Then something inside me snapped.

"Move" I snarled. Edward looked shocked for a moment, then moved. I went to the teacher.

"Call everyone's parents. Do not tell the press about this. If they find out about it, just say it was suicidal. Fight with the council to convince them to NOT let ANYONE in the school tomorrow. And if they say no, call me. NOW EVERYONE HEAD TO THE LUNCHROOM!" I screamed. Everyone followed my orders. I stopped Edward and hugged him.

"Thanks Edward" I whispered. He nodded and took my hand. I felt the tingly feeling and welcomed it.

When we arrived, everyone turned to me. The principal handed me a mike. I jumped on a table and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, now I know all of you are scared right now but I need to you to NOT PANIC. If you do Emmett here will smack the shit out of you. Mike Newton will always be remembered as a student in Forks High, and I wish his family best of wishes. Now I am only going to say this once, you people need to NOT come to school tomorrow. Hit your mother, smack a police officer, smack the Forks High principal goddamn it! Just DO NOT come to school tomorrow. Or I will SERIOUSLY scream in your face" I said. Everyone nodded and waited for their parents to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Bella! Bella! Where are you?" _(Author's Note: Remember those lines?)

I looked around searching for Esme. When I found her I ran into her arms.

"Mom! Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked searching for any bruises or cuts. Her hands stopped mine in mid-air.

"Child are crazy? I should be asking you that!" she laughed. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so scared Mom" I whispered. She nodded. I looked back to see tears streaming down her face.

"Mom" I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Shouldn't I be comforting you?" she smiled.

"Yeah but this actually makes me feel better" I laughed. I looked around for Carslie.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's still at the hospital. He says he needs to talk to you about something." Esme said.

"Oh I remember now. Can you drive me?" I asked. She nodded and took me out of the school. I looked around the parking lot and noticed James looking at me, holding a knife that had blood on it. My breath hitched and covered my mother from the view.

"Did you take your truck to school honey?" Esme asked. I shook my head. She shrugged and opened the passenger door. When she closed the door, she almost tripped but James caught her.

"Thank you" she smiled. James nodded and left running. Esme pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Do I know him?" she asked.

Uh-oh.

"No probably just someone else" I smiled at her.

Probably someone you might see again.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note:**

**Do you like this Chapter?**

**Ask some questions and I'll try to answer it for you!**

**Who dies next?**


	14. Saw: The Movie

_I have no words for this Chapter._

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: SAW: the movie

"Guys I'm bored" I sighed.

"Me too" Edward said from my lap. Right now we were in my house with nothing to do. Just sitting on the couch. Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Oh I know!"

"What?"

"Let's create our own Saw movie!" he smiled. We looked at each other and shrugged. Then Alice, Rose, and I went into Esme's room to get the make-up.

"Why does Esme have all this make-up?" Rosalie asked.

"She was a showgirl" I said. They stopped and looked at me.

"I'm serious, now keep looking" I laughed. Seconds or minutes later, we found our make-up and headed downstairs. There we met with the guys who had the clothes.

"Alright now we need parts." I said.

"I'll be the director" Jasper said.

"I'll be the writer" Emmett shrugged.

"Clothes designer" Alice smiled.

"Actress" Rosalie smiled.

"Co-writer" Edward said. Everyone looked at me.

"Damnit I'll be Jigsaw then" I sighed. Everybody cheered and got into places. Alice placed on the make-up chair and began to do her magical work on me.

_What seems like hours later…….._

"Done!" Alice smiled. She looked at me and screamed.

"You look scary!" she shuddered. She told me to go change. I ran to the clothes department, a.k.a. my living room.

I changed into a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, black big cape, and black gloves. Then Alice put a mike on me that would make Jasper and the camera pick of my voice from across the room.

After I was done, I looked around and saw Rosaile and laughed.

Rosalie had her blond hair all messed up, making it look like she just had sex. Her blue t-shirt was ripped up. Her shorts and sneakers were ripped too. Her arms and legs looked like they had a lot of cuts on them.

"Nice look Rose" I smiled. She turned around and screamed.

"Damn I look that ugly?" I laughed. She nodded. Then Jasper came in.

"Okay we're ready to shoot the-AH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Jasper screamed at me.

"It's me Bella" I laughed. Jasper sighed and sit in his chair, camera in his face. Edward came in a let out a high-pitched scream. He ran to Jasper.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed, while we laughed.

"That's Bella" Jasper smiled. Edward nodded and handed us the scripts. Then Emmett came in. When he saw me, he threw a VASE at me!

"There's a burglar here!" Emmett screamed. I laughed and held the script.

"Nope. Just Bella" I smiled. They all shuddered.

"Okay places everyone!" Jasper called. We got in our places.

"And Action!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 days later…….._

"I have the film everyone!" Jasper smiled. Well sat around the couch and watched as Jasper put the DVD in.

_VIDEO……._

_In the big fat letters, it said SAW: The real movie. _

_Then black and white._

_Suddenly Rosalie appeared in a chamber, locked up in chains. She had a rag in her mouth, and was crying._

"_Someone help me!" she cried. _

_Silence._

"_Please I'll do anything to get out of here!" she cried harder. _

_Then in front of her, a screen popped up. There Jigsaw was looking scarier then ever imagined. Looking exactly like Jigsaw with the pale face, red circle cheeks, hair all over the place, and deadly eyes._

"_Hi Rosalie" Jigsaw smiled, his voice menacing._

"_Where am I?!" she screamed. Jigsaw laughed._

"_You took your life for granted, and now you have to PAY!" Jigsaw laughed, making Rosalie wince._

"_Please don't hurt me" she whimpered._

"_Oh but I already did!"_

"_How?" she looked up at him with fearful blue eyes._

"_You have a bomb up your ass, and you have 5 minutes to shit it out. If you don't you will die." Jigsaw laughed. Rosalie looked down._

"_I can't" she whispered._

"_Come on, little Rosalie going to give up so fast? A BOMD IS UP YOUR ASS! SHIT THE BOMB OUT!" Jigsaw screamed at her. She cried and started pushing._

"_That's it! Push harder or I'll count the seconds faster!" he smiled clearly enjoying the scene._

_Rosalie however was not enjoying this._

_She kept pushing and pushing but nothing was coming out._

"_It should be out by now!" she screamed realizing her fate. Jigsaw chuckled._

"_I lied. It's in your brain!" Jigsaw screamed. _

_The last thing you see is Rosalie's fearful blue eyes, before the whole chamber blows up._

_BOOM!_

_Then everything is black._

_Suddenly Jigsaw appears again. _

"_Are you taking your life for granted?" he chuckled, looking the camera deep in the eyes._

_End of video._

"That was me?" I whispered. Everybody nodded.

"I WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" I laughed. Rosalie chuckled.

"When we were shooting, I thought it was for real! You were really scary Bella" Rosalie said shaking her head. Emmett soothed her.

"BOO!" someone screamed from behind. We turned to see Jigsaw looking at us in the face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" we all screamed. The unknown person wiped the face and laughed.

"It's me Esme" she laughed. We all looked at each other.

"That was totally funny Esme!" I laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Do you like it?**


	15. Who’s next?

_Wassup Twilight peoples?_

_Here's the new Chapter!_

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: Who's next?

After making the Saw Movie, everything was going great.

Esme and Carslie have me on lockdown. Emmett wants to be a chef now. Jasper is thinking about taking me to dinner, in honor of being a good friend. Rosalie is considering acting. Alice now is crazy about fashion EVEN MORE. And Edward……………..well let's just say I got my eyes on him. One day I found him doing something in the music room.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the halls of Forks High, when I heard a beautiful sound come from the music room. I opened the door quietly, and looked inside._

_It was Edward!_

_Edward looked even more beautiful playing the piano. His eyes were closed, and his beautiful long fingers were touching the black and white keys. I closed my eyes, feeling the gentle and sweet tone of the song._

_Then the music stopped._

_I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me._

"_I-I'm so sorry, I had heard it and-"_

"_No it's okay. Come in" he smiled. I closed the door quietly, and walked nervously across the room. I sat down next to him._

"_What was that song you were playing? Sounded a lot like a lullaby." I asked. He smiled._

"_It is. Although it's not quite finished yet."_

"_Well it is very beautiful" I smiled, touching the keys._

"_Like you" I could've sworn he said. But please a girl like me? He could get any other girl he wanted._

"_So who's it for?"_

"_This girl I like" he smiled sadly. Of course he liked another girl, he was way out of me league anyways._

"_Are you going to show it to her?"_

"_Someday but I don't think she feels the same way" he looked down. I picked up his hand. His hand felt right against mine._

"_Edward, you are a great guy. You play piano, you are smart, funny, and your gorgeous! Who wouldn't like you?" I whispered. Edward smiled his crooked smile._

"_You think I'm gorgeous?" he laughed. I hit his arm._

"_Your ruining the moment! But yes I think that" I smiled. He nodded and sighed._

"_Thanks for the pep-talk Bella" he said. I took this as a sign to leave. I let go of his hand, sighing at the loss of contact._

"_Your welcome Edward. You coming to lunch?" I turned inches from the door._

"_No, I'll think I will stay here" he said. _

"_Bye Edward" I smiled._

"_Bye Bella" he smiled. _

_I walked out of the door with a smile on my face._

_End of flashback_

"Bella! Bella!" Alice waved a hand to my face. I looked up at her.

"What?"

"What were you thinking so hard about? You had your forehead filled with wrinkles! You know if you keep doing that, it's going to stay there forever!" Alice laughed. I chuckled.

"I know-" I was interrupted by Alice screaming. Everyone looked to the front of the door.

There was Jessica. She was walking and blood was curdling from her mouth.

"Lauren's next" she whispered, before she fell down. There was a knife on her back. I ran to Jessica. I picked up her hair and checked her pulse.

"She's dead" I whispered. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god!" Alice cried hugging Jasper.

"Don't you guys realize this? It's not safe!" I yelled. Edward took my hand and led me towards the table. I sighed and sat down.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"Calming you down" he whispered circling my knuckles with his fingers. I sighed and leaned back on the table.

"But Jessica-"

"Just relax" he whispered in my ear, his sweet breath tickling my neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Bella" Alice's voice whimpered. I snapped open my eyes and took the note from Alice. I opened the note and began to read out loud.

_Dear Bella and Forks high,_

_I said someone was going to die right? Someone had to pay the price right? Poor Bella was stupid and told everyone not go to school the next day. Well I have a surprise for you! Forks high, you are now in a game I like to call 'Find the murder! Everyday someone will die. And everyday I will leave a clue. If by November 20__th__ no one had figured it out, poor Bella and her group will pay! But all of you won't be alive! When I say all of you will die, I mean ALL OF YOU! Even the principal! So sleep with one eye open tonight!_

_First Clue 1:_

_Somewhere in this school, a person lies._

_Raped, killed and left for dead._

_Are you getting any flashbacks Rosalie?_

_Cause I sure am._

_Your still wanted friend,_

_James._

I closed the note and looked at Rosalie. She was bawling holding on to Emmett for dear life.

"What does he mean Rose?" I asked.

"James raped me when I was in Arizona. I was visiting my aunt, and decided to take a shortcut. I went into a dark alley, and found James and his friends sitting there. They beat me up and left for dead Bella! If it wasn't for Emmett who had found me, I would've died!" she cried.

I looked at Edward.

"You do know what he's doing right?" I asked. By now, everyone had left. Only me, the group, and Jessica's corpse were in the lunchroom.

"I don't know" Edward shrugged.

"He's leaving flashback of all of you people! First it was Rosalie, now it's probably someone else in the group!" I discovered. They all nodded. I took a step forward and landed on something.

"What's this?" I looked down. I found of picture of me, dancing in the ballet studio when I was eight.

"He's been taking pictures of me this whole time" I whispered. They all looked at the picture.

"What could this mean?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, we have to wait until he leaves more clues." I said. He nodded. We all looked at Jessica's corpse.

"Let's leave, this place is creeping me out" I shivered and left the lunchroom.

I was walking down the halls when I spotted red painting.

'I'll be watching you' was all it said. I gasped. They all ran and looked up at the red painting.

"What's this?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know" I lied.

"Well we need to find out! My dad's like this super detective and I think he could crack this case!" Emmett boomed. We all nodded and ran out the building, and into the parking lot.

"Okay I'll ride with Rosalie, Alice you ride with Jasper, and Bella will ride with Edward. Are we clear?" Emmett asked. I ran to Edward's Volvo. I opened the door and stepped inside. Once he was inside he stepped on the pedal and headed to Emmett's house.

'_I'll be watching you' _James words burned in my mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Oo. Spooky!**

**I love this chapter! This is where the fun begins!**

**Review please!**


	16. Nessie

_No words for this chapter._

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: Nessie

"Are we there yet?" I said for the hundredth time.

"Yes" Esme sighed. I smiled and ran out of the car. I opened the doors and ran to the desk.

"Hi how may I help you?"

"Can I see Carslie Cullen please?" I asked breathlessly. She nodded the did something with her pager. Carslie came into view a few minutes later. I rushed into his arms. I looked for bruises and cuts.

"Did something happen? Did somebody hurt you? Why are you quiet?" I said no giving him time to speak. Carslie laughed.

"Nothing happened, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" I hit his arm.

"Dad don't scare me like that" I whined. Carslie hugged me.

"It's okay honey, I didn't get hurt" he smiled.

"Okay" I started to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked.

"Dad I just came to see if you were hurt or something." I laughed. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you honey"

"Your welcome dad." I smiled. I ran to the car and spotted Esme waiting for me.

"Thanks for waiting Mom" I smiled. She smiled and got into the car. I was about to open the car door, when I heard a sound. I looked back and saw James carry a bracelet.

_Nessie_

Oh my god. I turned towards Esme and motioned her to roll down the window.

"Mom I'm going to be right back" I said. She nodded. I turned and ran towards the forest. I spotted James after a few minutes of running.

"How did you get that bracelet?" I gasped for air. He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"The bracelet! Nessie wasn't wearing that the day she died!" I yelled at him.

"Who said she was dead?" he laughed. I stopped cold.

"Where is she?!" I smacked him. He took a hold of my arm.

"If you keep on hitting me, I won't tell you" he smiled. I spit in his face.

"Stupid bitch!" he smacked my face. I clenched my teeth together. He pulled out a camera and handed it to me.

"Set it to play" he whispered. I set it to play.

_Video._

_There was Nessie, all beaten up and bleeding._

"_Bella! Bella! Help!" she cried. James came into view._

"_Bella if you are watching this video right now, Nessie is alive hiding beneath your old house." he laughed. He smacked Nessie, and she fell down. He put the camera in her face. It looked like she hadn't taken a bath in days._

"_Bella, please help me! You're my only hope! Please!" she whimpered. James punched her._

"_Do not talk until I tell you to!" he yelled. Nessie nodded, her nose bleeding._

_End of video._

"What do you think?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"When was this shot?" I asked.

"The day you found me" he laughed. That was 5 days ago!

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked playing dumb.

"Don't fucking play with me James! To get her back!"

"Say goodbye to your friends and leave Forks" James smiled.

"You know I can't do that" I whispered.

"Well then Nessie dies" he shrugged.

"No!" I screamed at him. He got in my face.

"Then I expect to see you in Arizona in 3 days." he smiled, then left. I stayed there for god knows how long. I sat on the floor and started crying.

"Nessie I need you" I whimpered. I put my head in my hands.

_Bella you need to calm down and go back to Esme._

**Why?**

_She is looking for you honey. _

I sighed and got up. I walked back to the clearing, and saw Esme waving her hands in front of Carslie.

"Hi Mom" I whispered. She looked me and hugged me tightly.

"What happened to you?" she asked. I just shook my head. Carslie went back into the hospital.

"Let's go home" she smiled. I nodded.

The whole car ride home I just sat there looking out the window. I hated leaving everybody. I needed to save her. She needs help, and I'm the only one who can help her.

"Honey we're home" she gently shook me. I grimaced at her and headed up to the house.

"_5 days" _James words said in my mind. I closed my eyes shut. I ran up the stairs and closed the door to my room. I slowly fell to the floor, crying my eyes out. I took a big suitcase and started packing clothes into it.

"_Bella! Bella! Help!" _Nessie screamed at me. I started packing faster.

"_Do not talk until I tell you to!"_

"_Bella help!"_

"_She dies in 5 days!"_

"STOP!" I screamed at no one. I hit the suitcase.

"Please stop" I whimpered.

I finished packing and got other stuff I needed. When I finished, I sat on the bed. I wrote a note and left it on the bed. I took my emergency money and left down the balcony. I ran into the forest and never looked back. I ran until I found a motel. I opened the door and stepped up to the desk.

"Can I have one room please?"

"Yes" the lady handed me a key. I said my thanks, and left to the room. I opened the door to the room, and didn't bother looking at the room. I ran to the suitcase and pulled out my phone. I called the house. All that was left was the voicemail.

**Beep.**

"_Hi Mom your probably wondering where I am. By the time you hear this message I'll be on my way to Arizona. I promise I am fine and that I love guys. I am doing this for a reason, and I promise to be home again in your arms"_

**End of Voicemail.**

I clicked the phone shut and sat on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Wonder what's going to happen?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Last day in Forks

_Stephanie Meyer owns EVERYTHING_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: Last day in Forks

I woke up to the bright sun. This was the first time I saw the sun in Forks. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I ran to my suitcase and pulled out a outfit.

I was wearing a purple tank-top, denim Capri's, purple converse, Jean jacket, and purple stud earrings. I left my hair down today and left my bangs out.

I grabbed my bag, and left the motel. While I was walking I passed my Alice's house just in time to see the police come out. I saw Alice's red eyes come out and step into her yellow Porsche. I sighed and kept on walking.

When I found the parking lot, I walked forward ignoring the stares. I walked into the girls bathroom and locked the door. I looked into my bag and found a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Great thing you listen well. Leave for Arizona today. The plane ticket is in your bag, and maybe if you come earlier I could let you see Nessie. Meet at the old ballet studio and don't bring ANYONE. I'll know. Trust me._

_Your still wanted friend,_

_James_

I ripped the note in pieces and threw it in the trash can. I stayed there for a couple of minutes until I heard a blood-curdling scream. My eyes snapped open and I ran out the door. I opened the lunchroom doors but I was too late. Students were already crowded around the dead body. I pushed through the crowd and found Lauren. I gasped.

Lauren looked horrible. Her clothes were ripped and torn, her hair a mess, her lifeless eyes were staring at nowhere, her lips torn off, and a knife stuck on her stomach. I looked at the note next to her. I picked it up and began to read out loud.

_Dear Bella and Forks High,_

_Lauren was the next to go. She paid attention to Bella too much. When I started to kill her, she started screaming a lot so I cut her lips off. Serves her right! _

_Second Clue 2:_

_Lips torn off,_

_Clothes ripped,_

_Knife to her stomach,_

_Doesn't this remind you of your mother's death Emmett?_

_Your still wanted friend,_

_James_

I looked around for Emmett, but he was nowhere in sight. I ran out of the lunchroom. I searched everywhere. I went into the parking lot and found Emmett crying near a tree. I touched his shoulder.

"No one was supposed to know Bella" he sniffed. I nodded.

"It's okay" I soothed him. He looked deep into my eyes.

"It's not Bella! Rosalie was the only one who knew! Everyone else didn't!"

I hugged him tightly.

"It's okay I'm going to do something about it, don't worry" I told me. He grabbed my shoulders.

"NO! If you do you might die! Please Bella you can't do this." he whispered. Then Rosalie appeared.

"I'll take it from here" she whispered. I nodded and left the parking lot. Then my phone started ringing.

"Hi James" I snarled.

"Hey Bella, leaving so soon?"

"Well the sooner I save Nessie, the sooner I won't see you again." I smiled.

"We'll see about that. Wanna talk to Nessie?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Bella?" I heard her say. She sounded so broken. I had tears streaming down my face.

"Hi Nessie. I am so sorry!" I cried.

"It's okay just come, and hurry I'm scared." she whispered.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for doing this, you really are a great best friend" she said. I smiled.

"Thank you Nessie. Hang in there okay?"

"Alright then"

"Bye Bella"

"Bye Nessie" I whispered. Then I heard moving in the background.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon"

"Tomorrow to be exact" I snarled. He laughed and hung up. I started walking when a hand grabbed me. I turned around to come face-to-face with Edward.

"I'm coming with you" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"Bella I'm not stupid! You may be fooling everyone but not me! I know about you and James! I am not letting you go alone!" he growled. I took my hand back.

"No" I said.

"I'll follow you" he said. I turned around.

"NO EDWARD! YOU WILL GET KILLED!" I screamed. Edward jumped back.

"I rather die then be away from you" he whispered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I FUCKING LIKE YOU BELLA! I HAVE LIKED YOU EVER SINCE I SAW YOU! DAMN! THIS WAS NOT THE WAY I PLANNED THIS!" Edward yelled. I grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes" he sighed. I ran into the his arms and crashed his lips against mine.

It was like fireworks. His lips were soft and just….perfect. I felt complete, like I was lost in the world and I found my true love. I pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I whispered. He looked heartbroken.

"So you can't stay then?"

"Edward I don't have a choice. I need to save Nessie. She's dying" I cried.

"Fine. But I will wait for you" Edward smiled. I nodded and give him a peck on his lips. I turned to walk away.

"I wished for you" Edward whispered. I turned back and smiled.

"I wished for you too" I whispered back.

Then I walked away without a glance back.


	18. Twilight Zone

_This is where the fun begins!_

_I love this chapter!_

_I am like IN LOVE with it!_

_Best chapter for me I think._

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: Twilight zone

"Last call for Arizona" the plane attendant said. I got out of my seat and walked to the lady. I handed her the ticket.

"What happened?" she looked at me.

"Personal problems" I smiled. She nodded. She leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"James told me to give you this" she whispered. I looked down at the note. Of course for every day of week.

"Thanks" I grimaced.

"I think what you are doing is stupid" she whispered. How does she know all this?

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm his sister. Irina at your service" she smiled.

"I'm trying to save my friend" I said.

"He's probably killed her" she shrugged.

"How can you say that?" I gasped.

"Listen I know my brother, and I'm just telling you to watch your back. Here take this pepper spray." she handed me it.

"No I-"

"It will make me sleep better" she said.

I nodded and walked forward onto the plane. I feel like I'm in the damn twilight zone. What's next?

"Bella!" Irina called. I looked back.

"You have first class" she laughed. I stared blankly at her. She took my hand and led to my first class.

There was white seats, champagne, and red carpets. People were reading and eating shrimp.

"Wow" I whispered. She nodded and sat me on my seat, which was next to the window.

"Thank you" I smiled. She nodded and left.

"Taking off to Arizona now. Please put on your seatbelt."

I put it on and chewed on my gum. I heard if you don't chew gum, your ears pop. I looked into the carry-on bag and got out my black IPOD. I relaxed and listened to sad songs.

(The fray- How to save life)

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

CHORUS:Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the sameAnd you'll begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

CHORUS: x2Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep during the song, because the next thing I knew a old lady was waking me up.

"We're here dear." she smiled. I smiled at her.

"Thank you"

"No problem dear. And I hope you save Nessie" she smiled.

.Fuck.

"H-How did you know that?" I whispered.

"James grandmother. I'm Carmen." she shrugged. I nodded, still freaked out about this.

"Uh thanks" I said. I got my carry-on and ran out of the plane. I got a taxi and told her to go to the Sea Arizona hotel.

While she was driving, the woman kept looking at me. After five minutes I sighed.

"What are you James sister?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm Kate" she smiled.

"Bella, but you probably knew that" I said. She laughed but nodded.

"You know Bella I agree with Irina, he probably is just setting up a trap" she said sternly. I grimaced.

"What does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because-Oh we're here!" she said. I opened the door and handed her the money.

"Thanks for the warning Kate" I sighed. She nodded and left.

I looked at hotel and stepped in. I walked up to the desk.

"Hi how may I help you?" she smiled.

"I would like one room please" I smiled. She nodded and handed me a key. I picked it up and went into the elevator. I closed my eyes and swayed to the elevator music.

"Hi Bella!" the familiar voice said. I groaned.

"Why are you people following me?"

"Hello I would not give up like that jerk Edward" the voice scoffed.

"I knew you wouldn't" I sighed.

"Where's your room?" the voice said.

"1408"

"Like the movie? Oh Bella maybe it's haunted!" the voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Alice.

"Alice I will kill you. Stop trying to make things better."

"Fine but I should warn you-"

"Stop warning me!" I yelled. Alice looked taken back.

"Sorry Bella" she whispered. I sighed and hugged her small frame.

"Sorry Alice, it's just I have heard too many warnings today" I laughed. She smiled in my chest. The bell dinged for the floor. Alice and I walked out, I went to the card when Alice held it.

'I told the lady to give you the same room" she grinned sheepishly.

"Fine I'll let this one go" I smiled.

She squealed and opened the door. I saw a dark figure, took out my pepper spray and sprayed everywhere.

"James get the hell out of here!" I screamed.

"Stop!" Alice screamed. I stopped.

"You like James? What about Jasper?" I yelled. She sighed.

"That is Jasper!" she said and ran to the dark figure.

"Well Jasper shouldn't be hiding in dark corners!" I yelled dumbfounded.

Alice took of Jasper's hands from his hands. His eyes looked red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry Jasper" I pleaded.

"It's okay, I understand why you did that. Heck if that was Alice I would have done that" he smiled. Alice smacked his arm.

"Sorry dear" he pecked her lips. I pretended to throw up.

"Okay now why are you guys here?" I asked.

"To help you silly! Gosh you really are stupid!" Alice sighed. I looked at her.

"Sorry" she smiled.

"How is this helping?" I pointed at me then Jasper.

"Well I had something planned before you sprayed the hell out of Jasper" Alice laughed.

"I thought it was James!" I groaned.

"Fine I will accept your apology."

"I never was apologizing" I laughed. Alice pouted.

"Fine! I am sorry Jasper and Alice for being cruel" I said.

"Thank you" Alice smiled.

"Can I go into the room?" I asked. She nodded.

I walked into the room and read the note from yesterday again and again.

"_Do not bring ANYONE" _

I gasped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What could this mean?**

**Review!**


	19. Ready Set Action!

_Dun Dun Dun!_

_*Theme music*_

_Here's another chapter_

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: Ready? Set? ACTION!

I ran to the living room. Alice and Jasper were talking.

"You guys need to leave now!" I yelled.

"What for?" Alice said.

"James knows you're here you need to leave!" I screamed. Alice and Jasper looked frightened.

"No Bella I know you're trying to scare us!" Alice scoffed. I pulled at my hair.

"I'm serious Alice! He's going to get you! Please hurry!" I cried. Jasper seemed to believe me.

"We need to leave to Forks Alice." Jasper said.

"NO! He do a car crash or plane crash, just somewhere that is not here!" I said. I pushed them out the door.

"Please believe me" I whispered. They nodded.

"We believe you" Alice nodded.

"We're leaving to Forks" Jasper said.

"NO JASPER! He's going to find you!" I yelled at him.

The phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID.

Unknown.

I picked it up and put it on speaker so Alice and Jasper could hear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella" James said.

"I'm trying to get them to leave" I pleaded.

"I wasn't calling for that" James replied.

"What is it?"

"_Bella help me!" _Esme's voice filled the room.

"Don't hurt her!" I screamed.

"Don't worry she's with little Nessie here, everything is alright" he laughed.

"If you put on finger-"

"I know I'm dead" James said in a bored tone.

"Come tonight to the old ballet studio, you bring your friends they're dead." James said.

"Okay" I whispered.

"Have fun!" James laughed and hung up.

"He has Esme?" Jasper whispered. I nodded and headed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To take a bath" I said.

I opened the door and opened up the faucet. I stepped into the shower, washed myself, and walked out. I headed to the room and picked out my outfit.

I was wearing a white flannel shirt, blue jacket (zipper closed), brown skinny jeans, and black converse. I left my hair in curly waves, and put a headband with my bangs back.

I walked out of my room and took the pepper spray. I turned and saw them eating.

"You're leaving already?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Please be safe" Jasper said.

"Alright then" I nodded. Alice hugged me.

"Kick James's ass for me" Alice smiled. I laughed but nodded. I hugged Jasper next.

"Save them" he whispered against my hair.

"I will" I whispered.

I looked at them one last time and closed the door. I walked out of the hotel and put the note in my pocket, along with the pepper spray. I called for a taxi. I stepped into the taxi. It was a man this time.

"Where to?"

"Mini's Ballet Studio" I answered.

I reached into my pocket and took out the note. I opened the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_READY? SET? ACTION!_

_Your still wanted friend,_

_James_

What could that possibly mean? I was interrupted by the taxi driver.

"We're here" he said. I nodded and handed him the money. I got out and watched the cab drive away.

"Come on Bella you can do this" I whispered to myself. I gripped the pepper spray tightly against my hand. I looked at the Ballet Studio.

Then I was hit with a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Bella! Bella! Where are you?" My mother's voice called. I stepped out of the curtains._

"_Mom I look hideous" I pouted._

"_Oh honey I happen to think 8 year olds are adorable in tutus" she smiled. I smiled back._

"_You ready for the show?" _

"_I suck at ballet mom, I'm too clumsy" I pouted._

"_Well I think you are awesome!" my mom laughed. _

"_That's what you think mom. What about the other people?" I said._

"_Just look at me like I am the only one there" she whispered. I nodded._

_End of flashback_

"Bella!" I heard Esme called. I closed my eyes tightly shut. I walked to the doors.

"Are you ready Bella?" James called from the other side of the door.

I growled.

I took one deep breath and pushed open the doors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**What's going to happen?**

**Review please!**


	20. The Final Act

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything_

_Okay I promise this is the where the fun begins. Okay just to put it out there_

_Just because I named the chapter the Final Act doesn't mean it's the end._

_THERE IS MORE CHAPTERS!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: The Final Act

I pushed open the doors.

There I found Esme locked in chains cut up and bleeding. I ran to her and started on un-tying her.

"Esme we're going to get you out of here" I said. Esme started muffling something I couldn't understand.

"What-"

Then out of nowhere I felt someone hit my gut. I fell and hit a wall. I groaned. I opened my eyes and found James smiling down on me.

"Let's play this my way" he whispered. I nodded.

"Nessie come out!" he called.

Nessie came out still beaten up and broken. She actually crawled to me. When she got close to me I hugged her.

"It's been too long" I whispered. She nodded and hugged me. Then a large pain grew on me. I touched my head. I looked at James.

"Let us go" I snarled. He laughed.

"You think it's this easy? I wanna play with you first" he smiled.

I stood up. I took out my pepper spray and sprayed it on his eyes. Then I ran to Esme. I started to un-tie her again, when a knife was struck at the wall. Right next to my head. I looked back at James. He looked at me with red puffy eyes.

"What are you doing?" he smiled.

"Taking my mother and friend back home where they belong" I said. I continued un-tying Esme. Then I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Not until I am satisfied" he whispered. I turned and he punched me. I fell down and looked at him with fearful eyes.

"NO! I AM SICK OF PLAYING YOUR GAMES!" I screamed at him. I started running towards Nessie.

"Bella no!" she screamed. Then I heard gunshot. I looked at James then at Nessie.

Nessie was on the floor bleeding.

"NOOO!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran to her body. She looked at me and her eyes started to die.

"No stay with me please" I pleaded and took her hand. She shook her hand.

"Nessie you have got to fucking stay with me!" I cried. She mumbled something.

"What?" I whispered. Tears were streaming down my face by now.

"It was my time" she smiled. She smiled at me once more, then became limp.

"Nessie? Nessie?" I asked. I touched her dirty face and put her hair behind her ear. I turned to James who was smiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled throughout the room. Esme looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Bel-"

"No I am done with your shit. Move before I seriously hurt you" I was in his face now.

"You don't know what you have done" he smiled. I rushed my hand to smack him but he grabbed a hold of it. He punched me in my gut. I groaned but still stayed standing. He punched me again. And again. Again.

"Why aren't you crying or screaming?" he growled. I spit out blood that was in my mouth.

"Because I'm not scared of you" I whispered. He punched my face. I fell on my knees. He turned to Esme.

"Do you like this Esme?" he laughed. She shook her head. He took out a knife.

"Tell Esme to bow to my knees" James smiled at me. I coughed.

"ESME DON'T!" I screamed. He took a knife and slashed my wrist. I gritted my teeth. He cut my cheek. I punched him square in the face. I got up and started to run, but a bullet hit my ankle. I fell to the floor.

"AHHH!!!!" I screamed in pain. I looked up at Esme. She looked at me tears falling down her face. James picked me up.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"Okay" he shrugged then threw me to a mirror. I fell and felt a glass in my leg. I clenched my teeth and pulled it out.

"Decided to become strong Bella?" James laughed. I looked up at him.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he whispered. I motioned him to come closer.

"Fuck you" I smiled. He growled and sent a big glass piece in my leg.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed. James laughed.

"Want more?"

"I think she doesn't!" Emmett boomed. I turned around and saw the whole group (even Carslie) looking at me.

"Please don't" I whispered. James ran to Esme.

"You move she dies" he whispered. Then I heard a gun click. I looked at Edward holding the gun.

I stood up slowly. I limped up to James and punched him. He fell to the floor. I turned to Esme forgetting about James. I started un-tying her again. Once she was free she started beating up James.

"You do not hurt my daughter that way!" she screamed punching him everywhere, while she cried.

I started breathing faster.

"Edward tie him up. Alice get the chair!" Carslie screamed. Alice and Edward did what they had to do. I looked at the gun that was left at the entrance of the door.

I started crawling towards the door. By now Carslie was still telling them orders. Once I got the gun, I looked back. James was awake and mad.

"You will never kill me!" James laughed. Edward punched him.

"Shut up!" he yelled. James eyed the knife in his pocket.

"Edward take out the knife!" Alice said. He took it out.

"Looking for this smartass?" he chuckled.

I kept crawling on the floor, holding the gun tightly against my hand.

"What do you have to say?" Carslie said.

"Fuck all of you! Nessie deserved to die!" he yelled.

"Wrong answer" Emmett said before he punched him.

I started standing up. I was getting closer now.

"Anything else?" Carslie asked. James started moving the chair around.

"I'll fucking kill all of you!" James yelled.

I finally reached my goal. I was right in front of James.

"Shut the fuck up" I yelled. Everyone turned to me.

"Why should I?" James laughed.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you" I clicked the gun.

"You won't do it, your father didn't do it!" he screamed.

"I'm warning you!" I yelled. Edward walked towards me but Alice held him back.

"Let her" she whispered.

"Do it. But you will become like your mother. A dirty slut!" he laughed.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him. James was weak from the bullets, but still began laughing.

"This is Esme!"

BOOM!

"This is for Carslie!"

BOOM!

"This is for my friends!"

BOOM!

"This is for Edward!"

BOOM!

"This is for my father!"

BOOM!

"And this for my mother!"

BOOM!

By now James was lying dead in the chair. Everyone looked at me. I let the gun fall to the floor. I walked up to James.

"Who's laughing now?" I whispered to the corpse.

Suddenly everything was dizzy. I fell down and everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**OH MY GOD!**

**THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Hospital

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything._

_This next chapter is where she is at the hospital. _

_Once again there are more chapters to go._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: Hospital

I woke up, and everything was blurry. I could see a figure but I couldn't see who it was.

"Bella?" Edward said. My image was becoming clearer.

"Hold on I can't see" I said. After a few minutes, I could see Edward clearly.

"Hi" he smiled.

"Hi" I whispered. He touched my cheek, and I leaned into the touch.

"Thank you" I said after a moment of silence.

"For what?"

"For saving me" I whispered. Events of last night came flooding back to me. He smiled.

"Bella you saved yourself. I think what you did was pretty brave"

"Well I just wanted to thank you." I smiled.

Edward gazed into my eyes. I looked into the emerald orbs that had tiny gold specks in them if you look really closely. Edward leaned forward. I leaned forward. Once my lip brushed his, he pulled away. I opened my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't do this" Edward sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a cold sore" Edward laughed. I went to hit his arm but an IV was stuck inside me.

"Ew gross. I hate IVs" I said playing with it. Edward grabbed my hand.

"I need to tell you something" he whispered. I looked up at him.

"You could tell me anything" I smiled.

"You see that time in the music room?" I nodded.

"When you had asked me who was it for, I said a girl right?" I nodded once again.

"Well that girl is you Bella" Edward smiled showing his perfect white teeth. I gasped, tears in my eyes.

"Really?" I said. He nodded. He pressed his forehead to mine, running his fingers lightly along my spine. He leaned back a little, looking a my reaction before finally pressing his lips to mine. My arms automatically wound around his neck. My mind was screaming to slow down. Edward started to part my lips, the kiss heating up. But he sensed my dizziness and pulled back. We were both slightly out of breath.

"Are you okay Bella?" he said. I nodded.

"I just…..this is new to me" I said. Edward chuckled.

"We could take it slow Bella" he smiled.

"I would like that" I smiled. He looked back and sighed when the door knocked.

"Carslie wants to speak to you" Edward said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Don't look at me" he laughed.

"Alright then I guess this is goodbye….FOR NOW" I laughed. Edward nodded and pecked me on the lips. He opened the door and in came Carslie. Edward smiled at me one last time, and closed the door.

"Hi dad" I whispered. Carslie kissed my forehead.

"Hi sweetie" he smiled.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"About what?"

"About now telling you guys. I mean, James said if I told anyone he would hurt one of you and I didn't want that to happen" I said a tear rolling down my face.

Carslie kissed my tear away.

It was so simple yet sweet I wanted to cry even more.

"Bella it's time I tell you the truth" Carslie sighed.

"What is it Dad" I asked.

"You know that I am adopted correct?" I nodded.

"Well Bella the reason I was adopted was because my friend killed my parents. After that I went to a home with two nice parents. Laurent and Victoria Cullen. See, I was a bad boy in school and I had a lot of problems. But when I met Esme…….all of them seemed to fade away. And then my friend came back" Carslie sighed.

"What stop! This story is exactly like mine!" I gasped.

"Because it was mine to begin with" he smiled. He handed me a newspaper.

_Carslie Cullen beaten and broken after saving Esme Pratt from serial killer._

_The story:_

_Carslie Cullen had been getting notes and phone calls for weeks stating he had his girlfriend. Carslie didn't believe him……..and soon the murders started. The killer had murdered three students in the school where Carslie had attended. After that he was informed to go where Esme Pratt had been taken hostage. Once he was there, he found out this was all a set up. The killer had beaten him to death, and left him for dead. If it wasn't for his girlfriend Esme Pratt, Carslie would've never seen the daylight again._

_And that is the official story_

"I don't understand, why is your story exactly like mine?" I shook my head.

"I knew James father" Carslie said. I snapped my eyes to his.

"What?"

"James got all his ideas from his father. That is why I knew you had gone, I knew this was a set up." Carslie said.

"Okay so what about my parents, James stole that idea too?" I asked.

"About that….." Carslie hesitated.

Carslie never hesitates.

"Spit it out" I said.

"I'm your real father" he said.

"Thanks for trying to make me laugh" I chuckled.

"I'm serious" Carslie said.

"I'm sorry dad but I need proof." I said.

"Your favorite game is twister" he said.

"Everyone knows that"

"When no one is looking you pick your nose" he said. I gasped.

"That is just disturbing."

"Fine I didn't want to say this……but when your 'parents' died you created this song. It was poured out all of your feelings about the death and everything else they have done for you."

"Goodbye" I whispered.

"Yes that one."

"No one know about that-"

"But Esme and I because we would look at you everyday and give you the gifts Renee and Charlie would for your birthday." Carslie whispered.

"If you are my parents then how do I look like them and act like them?" I asked.

"When Esme couldn't keep you, she went to Renee and Charlie because they looked like you and told them to keep you"

"Why tell me this again"

"Esme and I had sex one night. Esme and I were virgins that time. 2 months after that night Esme came up to me crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was 2 months pregnant. I asked her what do we do, and she said abortion is no option. So we waited until we found someone and when Esme gave birth she gave to you. But she got to pick the name" Carslie whispered.

"Bella it means-"

"Beautiful" Carslie smiled. I nodded.

"Esme didn't want to give you up Bella, it was just…..too early for having a baby. And Renee and Charlie were married at the time, so we thought of them as a great choice. All those years we watched you until your fake parents death. We were planning to tell you on your birthday but when your parents died, we had to change plans. So Esme and I adopted you" he smiled. I sighed.

"W-what…..I-I…….T-This is…….I don't know what to say" I said.

"It's okay honey, it's a lot to take in" he kissed my forehead again.

"I think I may believe you" I looked into his eyes. Dad's eyes lit up.

"But wait, why were you gone most of the time?" I asked.

"I couldn't bear to lie to you Bella. I just looking at you will break my heart Bella, I wanted to keep you as happy as possible." he said.

"No I know why I'm so selfless all the time, sweet, and caring. Because Renee was to adventurous and Charlie was too awkward." I laughed at realization.

"Want me to bring Esme in here?" he asked. I nodded. He left and few minutes later, brought Mom in here. She rushed into my arms.

"I'm so sorry honey! I didn't want to tell you like this!" she cried on my shoulder.

"It's okay Mom I believe you" I laughed. She looked at me tears in her eyes.

"You want me to show you my stretch marks?" she asked pulling up your shirt. I pulled it down.

"Mom I believe you, no stretch marks please" I laughed. Mom nodded.

"Okay I won't show them" she laughed.

"I feel like a big chip has been lifted of my shoulders" Dad smiled.

"Me too" Mom smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay you guys are getting to sappy for me" I laughed. Mom hit Dad's arm.

"You got that from your father" she grinned.

"She did not" he scoffed.

"You're Mom we're the perfect family" I smiled at them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**Did you like what I did there?**

**I wonder what's going to happen next?**

**Review!**

***Theme music***


	22. The past comes back to bite you

_I just love the last chapter!_

_This chapter is when Bella goes back to school._

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: The past comes back to bite you

_1 month later….._

"Mom where is my freesia body wash?" I yelled. Mom rushed up the stairs and handed it to me.

"Here honey" she smiled. I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Mom" she pushed me to the bathroom. I laughed.

"You're going to be late!" she laughed.

I set up the shower and stepped in. I thought about this past month.

The day at the hospital brought us closer together. Mom and Dad showed me the birth papers and everything for proof. My injuries were not that bad. I had to wear a cast on my leg for a month, but it gets off today. I have a scar across two legs, and a tiny one on my cheek. Sometimes I wonder if what I did was the right thing. But I don't want to go down that road again. Alice and Rosalie cried for weeks, but got over it. Emmett said he will always be haunted by the look of defeat that was on my face before they came in. Jasper had a heart-to-heart talk with me and we BOTH ending up crying. And Edward……..well we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Edward has been sweet to me this all time, but sometimes it looks like he wants to say something but he can't. And I think I love him. I know it's too good to be true, but I think he's the one. I mean it sounds so cliché but he understands me, and respects me.

I got out of the shower and went into the closet. I put of my outfit and smiled.

I was wearing a white tank-top, dark blue v-neck sweater that ended just below my jean Capri's. I had on white stud earrings on, and blue converse. I left my curly hair (Alice had curled it last night) and left it let alone. I took a dark blue thin headband and pushed it over my forehead, pushing my bangs back in the process.

Then I heard a horn honk. I sighed. Edward never let's me drive my truck anymore. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Mom and Dad were eating breakfast downstairs.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" I yelled.

"Bye honey!" they both said. I laughed and went out the door. There Edward was waiting for me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned forward.

He chuckled and leaned in closer and when my lips brushed over his I breathed out a shaky breath, and he smiled against my lips. He caught my top lip in between mine, savoring the sweetness from his mouth. He sighed deeply, his body relaxing against mine. I hand moved to the back of his neck and let my fingers move into his hair, tugging at it slightly.

After a few seconds Edward pulled back out of breath. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"You do not know what you do to me" he whispered. I smiled.

"Glad I have the same affect on you" I pecked him on his lips and went in the car.

Edward got in the car and started pulling out of the driveway. I looked at the radio station.

"Can I?" I asked pointing at the radio station. He nodded. I turned it on and laughed at the song.

"What?" Edward asked.

"They're giving 'Grace Kelly'" I laughed remembering the time I sang it to him. He slapped his hand against his forehead.

"I hate that song" he mumbled.

"You say that again I'm not kissing you anymore today" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Fine" he said pouting. I laughed.

"We're here" he said.

"Now why have I heard that many times before" I shook my head. Edward opened the door for me and took my hand.

"Why do you always have to be a gentleman?" I smiled at him. His kissed my cheek. I shivered.

"Cause you like it" he replied.

"True" I laughed. I held on onto his hand and walked to the group.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. They smiled.

"You know what I heard Bella?" Emmett eyes lit up.

"What?"

"That you and Edward had sex in the janitor's closet" he boomed.

"You're probably mistaking Edward and I with you and Rose" I said. Everybody laughed.

"Hey!" Rose pouted. I hugged her with one arm.

"Come one Rose you would have done the same thing" I quirked an eyebrow. Rose sighed.

"I would've" she said.

"Bella can you walk me to class?" Alice asked.

"We have the same class" I stated.

"OH! I forgot" she grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks for being a great friend Alice" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Bella for doing that to you" she pouted.

"Aw!" I cooed and hugged her. She held on tight.

"You're to adorable for your own good" I laughed. Alice nodded.

**RING!**

"That's us!" I smiled at Alice. I pecked Edward on the lips.

"Bye Edward"

"Bye love" he smiled. I started walking with Alice.

Once we got to class I sat down and began to open my notebook.

"_Bye Love." _

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. The teacher and whole class looked at me. Alice was trying to hide her giggles.

"Is there anything you'd like to say Bella?" the teacher said.

"Nope. Begin with the lesson please." I smiled. She started teaching again.

"I knew you'd figure it out" she whispered to me. I giggled.

"I'm so stupid"

"Yes you-Eric move your big ass head!" Alice said. Eric moved his head.

"Damn I can never see the board! First it's Eric then it's the teacher with her fat ass!" she sighed. I laughed.

"I'm serious! You could cover an ECLIPSE with that thing!" she whispered-yelled to me. I laughed harder.

"Her ass looks like another head" she laughed.

That did it.

I fell off the chair and started laughing my ass off. The whole class started looking at me like I was crazy.

"Bella! What are you laughing at?" she yelled at me.

"Your fat ass" I gasped in laughter. Everyone in the class started laughing.

"Go to the principal's office!" she yelled.

"Mrs. Stevens I don't think she should be sent just because she was telling you the truth" Alice laughed. Everyone started laughing harder.

"Alice to the principal's office!" she yelled.

**RING!**

"Sorry once the bell rings, you cannot tell us what to do" I smiled at her, and walked out of the classroom.

"That was a good one Alice" I smirked. She laughed and patted my back.

"You could learn from me." she touched her chin looking deep in thought. I laughed. Then Tyler Crowley came running to us.

"Listen, on the channel one news there was news a about two bodies that were found dead in phoenix!" he nodded and ran to tell more people.

"Fuck!" I yelled causing stares from people.

"Calm down Bella we'll figure this out" she sighed.

"And will you tell me how?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Shutting up" I zipped my mouth closed.

"Look I say we skip class and talk about this more" she said. I nodded.

Once hallways were clear, Alice and I ran (Me tripping a couple times) and went to the garden they had for the greenhouse. I sat down on the bench and looked at Alice.

"Where do you want to start?" Alice asked.

"How about after I killed James?" I sighed.

"Well after you basically fainted, everyone panicked and took you out into the car. We drove all the way home and sent you to the hospital. Bella, we didn't even hide the evidence." she said her body shaking. I hugged her.

"Calm down Alice we all make mistakes" I soothed her. She nodded and began to relax slowly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I really don't know Bella" she whispered.

"Something tells me this isn't over" I said.

Alice and I sat there for the rest of the period, washing away all our problems in the process.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**Of course I wasn't going to end it there!**

**We need more excitement!**

**Next chapter coming up!**


	23. Weird day, and the living dead

**Finally I get to update!**

**It's been years since of seen the FanFiction website!**

**Here we go!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter: Weird day , and living dead.**_

_**RING!**_

"_You know Bella one day I will kill that bell" Alice sighed. I moved from my position and groaned. I have become stiff._

"_Alice just 2 more years, and we will not have to face stupid bells" I said. She shrugged and began walking to towards class. I ran to catch up to her._

"_Alice what are we going to about the news, a.k.a James?" I asked. Alice glared at me._

"_Bella you promised not to talk about that"_

"_Sorry but it's kind of hard when you know you killed him with your own hands!" I sighed. Alice turned to me._

"_I'm sorry Bella okay? But seriously I am shaken up. I don't think we could solve this problem"_

_I gaped at her._

"_Alice if you keep on thinking like that we are never going to solve this problem! Get your mind out of the gutter and face the facts!" I said. Alice tried to smile._

"_We could work on that" I smiled and patted her back. She laughed and dragged me to lunch._

"_So what's the plan?" I asked._

"_Plan A and Plan B" Alice nodded. I stopped just at the lunch doors._

"_What's plan A and plan B?" _

"_I don't know, but we will find out" Alice smiled and opened the doors._

_Everyone looked at us._

"_What are they staring at?" I whispered to Alice._

"_I don't know" she whispered back._

_We walked to the table feeling the stares burn our back. I sat down and looked at Edward._

_He looked pissed._

"_What happened?" I asked the table._

"_You tell me" he snarled. I glared._

"_I would, but I don't know what you're talking about!" I growled. Edward scoffed._

"_Tanya told me you cheated on me with Mike Newton" _

_I gaped. The stupid motherfucker. Could he be this stupid? I slammed my lunch on the table and glared at Edward._

"_First of all, you actually believe Tanya?! Second of all, Mike Newton is dead?! Or have you forgotten that?! And you think I would cheat on you? You clearly do not trust me!" I yelled at him. I got up and left the lunchroom. I ran to the girl's bathroom and locked the door._

"_Oh god" I sighed._

"_Bella"_

I looked around me. I was alone.

"_I'm in your brain"_

I gulped. I killed him, why is he talking to me in my mind?

"_Because you feel guilty"_

NO I DIDN'T! He killed…..Nessie.

"_You can't hide anymore"_

I pulled at my hair and got out of the bathroom. I tripped and fell on my ankle.

"Ow" I groaned. Someone picked me up. I turned to thank someone but no one was there.

Okay what the fuck is happening.

"_You're imagining things"_

"Stop talking!" I yelled at no one.

Silence.

I sighed happily. I started walking and bumped into someone. I felt the stupid spark.

"What do you want Edward?" I said on the floor on my back. Edward chuckled.

"Don't you want to get up?"

"I can talk like this" I shrugged.

"Okay, I want to say I'm sorry. I just…….overreacted. Bella the idea cheating with someone……it just angers me! I really mad, I was seeing red, I don't even know what I was thinking! I-"

"Shut up Edward"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Edward looked shocked. 

"I forgive you" I laughed.

"Why?"

"Edward this is a relationship, of course we're going to have problems! And Tanya is not helping I might add. And besides, I would've done the same thing." I smiled. Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"I love that smile" I mumbled. 

"What?"

"Nothing" I smiled. He nodded. Ew I could see up his nose.

"Can you pick me up? Because I can see up your nose, and that's not cool" I laughed. Edward took my hand and pulled me back.

"So you forgive me?" he asked. I nodded.

"So this relationship talk is over?" he said. I shook my head. I bumped him with my hip.

"You said bye love when I was walking to class this morning" I smiled. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm surprised you caught that"

"Why does everyone say that?" I pouted. He kissed my pouted lips.

"Love, you blank out a lot" he smiled.

"True" 

"Want to skip?"

"Edward Masen skipping?" I gasped. Edward laughed.

"I can be a rebel too" 

"Right and I'm the queen of Sheba" I said.

"Was that an insult?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yes that was Edward"

"Well…..you have big feet" he said. I looked at my feet. They looked really small.

"Really? Because they look pretty small to me" I shrugged. Edward gaped at me.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just you always surprise me by your reactions and I never know what you're going to say next" he said.

"Bella!" Alice said. I walked over to her. 

"What is it Alice?"

"Esme is calling us to come home. She says it's important" Alice looked worried. I didn't say anything. I ran to the parking lot, already opening up the door to Edward's Volvo.

"What are doing, we should wait for them!" Edward said. I went in Edward's face.

"I lost one mother I'm not losing another" I said getting in the driver's seat. I looked up at him.

"You coming?"

"I'll wait for them" he nodded. I shrugged and drove off. I looked at the speedometer and saw I was driving over 100 miles an hour.

"I need to go faster!" I yelled. I hit the pedal harder. I saw the driveway not even minutes later. I got out of the car and opened the door. There was a old man with a knife aiming it at Esme, who was holding the phone.

"I am so not dealing with this shit again!" I yelled. They both looked at me. He started coming to me.

"I took classes, I will whoop your ass!" I warned him. He laughed.

"Please my son didn't almost kill you for nothing" 

Oh my god. James's father.

"What the hell you doing here?" I yelled. 

"Getting revenge" he smiled. I looked over his shoulder and saw Esme carrying a vase. I kept on talking.

"Please I killed James, I could kill you too" I scoffed. The old man stopped cold.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I could kill you?" I asked.

"No the other part"

"I killed James" I nodded. He started crying and fell to the floor. I looked at Esme and saw her still carrying the vase.

What the fuck?

"Why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to be killing us?" I pointed the knife. He shook his head. Instead he hugged me.

Hugged me.

"Okay am I on some type of show or something? Because this isn't funny!" I yelled. 

"I hugged you because I have been James prisoner for years! I had to come here or else he would beat me up." he sighed.

I am seriously in the fucking twilight zone.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked. The old man hugged Esme and left. I looked at Esme.

"Something's going on" I said. She nodded slowly.

"Surprise!" Everybody jumped out.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I noticed these were people and not aliens, and stopped screaming.

"What is this?" I asked. Esme laughed.

"For saving our lives. This is our way of saying thank you" 

"I need some air" I smiled. They nodded and went into the kitchen. I walked out of the house and to my truck. I opened the door and jumped in. I started driving to my old house.

Once I was there, I stepped out my car. I walked to the door and knocked on the door. Possibly new people live here. A 16 year old pretty girl opened the door.

"Hi may I help you?" she asked. What do I say?!

"I just want to look in the house, I lived here before" 

"Come in" she smiled. I stepped and looked around. Nothing really changed.

"I understand how you could've lived here though" she said. I turned to her shocked. 

"I lived here not even a year ago" I said. She shook her head.

"The same people were living here" 

"No! I lived here not even a year ago!" I yelled. The girl glared at me.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well it seems like it because I KNOW what I'm saying!" I yelled.

"I am telling you the truth!" she yelled.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

Then the door opened.

"I'm home!" the man's voice called. Where have I heard that voice before? Then the man came into view.

"You're supposed to dead!" I yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Guess who?**


	24. Discoveries

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything._

_Who could it be?_

_I wonder…………_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: Discoveries

"You're supposed to be dead!" I yelled.

There standing in front of me was my father for 17 years. He still looked the same. His black hair was still shaggy, his brown eyes held shock, and his mustache was shaven and he looked a few years younger.

"Listen I can explain-"

"NO! You died with Renee a year ago! How could you possibly be alive?!" I yelled. Charlie sighed.

"You need to sit down"

"I'm fine" I said. He rolled his eyes but sat down.

"Bella, when James ALMOST killed us, Esme and Carslie thought you weren't safe and thought they should take care of you" he said. I laughed.

"I saw you guys with blood on the floor! You had no pulse!" I pulled at my hair.

"What's with the cast?" Charlie asked completely changing the subject.

"DON'T change the subject" I snarled.

"Sorry"

"Explain everything to me and quick, because I have to go somewhere"

"When you found us…..we were dead, but when we got to the hospital, they brought us alive again. The doctor was going to tell you we were alive but Esme and Carslie came into the room. They told Renee and I that they thought you weren't safe anymore, so they took you away. Renee and I cried for two months Bella. We really didn't want to tell you, but it had to happen sometime. So when we said yes, they decided the best way was to tell you that we died." Charlie said. I violently wiped my tears away.

"Why didn't you fight for me?" I whispered.

"She was your mother what was I supposed to do?!" Charlie yelled.

"Fight for me!" I yelled flabbergasted.

"Renee made a deal with Esme, and she didn't want to break it" Charlie said.

"So you basically disowned me" I whispered. Charlie nodded.

"I-I can't believe it" I whispered. I turned and walked out the door.

"Wait!" Charlie called. I turned around. He came running to me.

"Here I went shopping this morning for your birthday." he said. He handed me a velvet box. I looked at him and opened the box gently. I gasped.

It was a charm bracelet. It was sliver and very shiny. The charms were a heart, boxing glove, never ending circle, and a star.

I looked up at Charlie. He smiled at me.

"I was going to give it to Esme today, since she was making a surprise party for you" he whispered. I ran into his arms.

"I love you Charlie" I sobbed. He kissed my hair.

"I love you too"

I pulled back, wiped my tears away, and looked up at him.

"Do you want to put it on?" he asked. I beamed. He held my tiny wrist, and latched on the beautiful silver charm bracelet.

"Thanks" I looked at his chest. He put his finger on my chin so I could look up at him.

"Just because you're not my daughter doesn't mean I don't love you" he smiled. I grinned. He kissed my cheek and went back into the house. I sighed and looked at the bracelet. I ran back to my car and shut the door slightly.

Why did Esme and Carslie lie to me? I mean of course they tried to protect me, but it brought more guilt to me. When they told me my 'parents' died, I just couldn't believe it. I was heartbroken and I didn't even know what to do. I just laid on my bed for months staring at the bedroom wall. I felt…..empty. It was weird knowing you were an orphan and you saw your parents dead right in front of you. When Esme and Carslie adopted me, I felt safe. Like nothing could break us apart. Of course when I met them I knew they looked a little bit like me, but I dismissed that part. Just knowing that they lied to me hurts me. I trusted them. My REAL parents.

I shook my head and started driving. I looked at the speedometer and hit the pedal faster. Not even minutes later, I saw the familiar driveway. I parked my car and got out. I walked into the house and looked around.

Empty.

I ran upstairs to my room, to see Esme and Carslie talking. I knocked on the door. Esme smiled and hugged me. I stiffened but hugged her back.

"We know you found out about Charlie and Renee-"

"I trusted you" I whispered. They shot a glance at each other.

"I trusted you when I had nowhere else to go! You took my trust for granted!" I said. Esme tried to touch my arm, but I pulled back.

"I want the truth" I stated. Esme looked down at her feet.

"We were trying to protect you" she said.

"You LIED to me. My own parents lied to me. I could face the adoption, but this! I just can't believe this!" I sighed sitting on my bed. I looked at Carslie who was sitting right next to me.

"Did you ever think about telling me one day?" I whispered. Carslie nodded.

"On your eighteenth birthday" he smiled. I nodded and looked at the boring gray carpet.

"Bella we're so sorry, we thought what we were doing was right" Esme pleaded.

"I forgive you" I whispered not knowing the words came out of my mouth.

"What?" Esme said. I looked at both of them.

Then I had an the word where you realize something. I don't really know what's it's called but I had it.

Esme and Carslie loved me.

"I just realized something" I smiled.

"What honey?"

"You guys love me." I grinned wider.

"Of course we do" Esme smiled. I shook my head.

"That's not the point. You guys were protecting me because you loved me. You didn't want me to hurt. So you tried the next best thing and hoped for the best. You did it all because you loved me" I smiled coming to a conclusion. Carslie hugged me.

"We do love you Bella" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged Esme.

"Ready for the appointment?" Esme asked. I nodded. We all got up and went downstairs.

"Ready to get that cast off Bella?" he asked. I nodded my head. We got in the car and drove off to the hospital. When we arrived, not many people were there. Then again nobody almost dies by a serial killer who plots a game to kill everyone that the person is close to.

"Bella Cullen?" a woman called. I looked up and went in leaving Esme and Carslie. I walked with the woman for a minutes and then stepped into a room. It was white, with pictures on it of babies, and the usual doctor.

"Hello Bella" Dr. Styverson smiled. I nodded in return. He handed me a hospital gown.

"I can't take off the cast with you wearing Capri's can I?" he asked. I nodded and went to change. When I changed, I went into the room.

"Great! Now let's get started!" he clapped his hands together. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Done!" Dr. Styverson declared. I looked down. All I could see was my white ivory pale skin. I jumped at out of the bed, but fell out the floor. I looked up at the doctor.

"You have to get used to it" he laughed. I nodded and got up. I shook his hand and went into the bathroom. I changed and put the gown in the laundry. I limped back into the room.

"So Dr. Styverson-Oh my Carslie!" I screamed. Right there in front of me, Dr. Styverson was masturbating. He looked up.

"Oh my god!" he screamed then ran out of the room. Wasn't I supposed to do that? I shook my head and limped back into the waiting room. Esme and Carslie hugged me when they saw the cast off.

"Why are you limping dear?" Esme asked.

"Dr. Styverson said I have to get used to not having a cast on my leg." I shrugged. Esme nodded and helped me get in the car. I sat in backseat and leaned my head back. I closed my eyes.

Dr. Styverson masturbating in front of me.

"AH!" I screamed. Esme and Carslie jumped up and looked at me.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Carslie said. I nodded and turned to the window. I looked at the trees that were passing by in high speed. I sighed and kept looking at the trees. Then I saw a person.

James.

I jumped up and sat close to Esme and Carslie the whole ride.

When we arrived, Alice and Rose were waiting for me. They hugged me and basically carried me into my room.

"We're having a sleepover!" Alice squealed. Rose nodded.

"Now go change, I have PJ's for you in the bathroom" Alice ordered. I sighed and limped my way into the bathroom. I looked at the PJ's and smiled. Leave it up to Alice to give me these awesome PJ's.

I was wearing a plaid red and black (long) PJ pants, Black tank-top, and red slippers.

I limped into the room and sat down next to Alice.

"Okay so anyone want to tell me what happened?" Alice asked. I looked down. Rosalie caught my movement.

"Bella what happened?"

"Did you guys know the surprise party Esme was throwing me?" I asked. The looked around the room, but never at my eyes.

"Well I left" I mumbled.

"Where did you go?!" Rosalie said.

"My 'parents' house" I chuckled humorlessly.

"And what happened?"

"They're alive Alice! Mom and Dad lied to me because they thought they were 'protecting me'" I sighed. Rosalie and Alice grimaced and never looked at my eyes.

Wait a second.

"You guys knew?!" I jumped up from the floor. Rosalie sighed, while Alice smiled sadly.

"Esme was planning to tell you the day of the party" she whispered. I gasped.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Bella-"

"Tell me" I snarled.

"Please understand-" Alice said.

"Since the hospital" Rosalie whispered. Alice smacked Rosalie's arm. Tears were forming in my eyes. I was very upset at them.

"Get out" I whispered.

"Bella-"

"Please" I whispered. They nodded and started to open the door.

"Guys?"

They turned around looking at me.

"Pack your stuff and leave the house. Don't talk to me EVER again. Forward that message to the group." I whispered. They nodded solemnly and left.

I fell to the floor and broke down in sobs. They knew my parents weren't dead! I can't believe this! They kept this from me for a MONTH?! Why didn't they tell me?

I punched the wall with my fist, and laughed at the pain. All of them betrayed me. And I was the one who was hurting myself even more. I looked at my knuckles that were bleeding.

"Suck it up" I whispered to the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**Please understand this was for the best. **

**Give me 15 reviews and I will tell you the meaning behind Bella's hard-headiness. **

**Is that even a word?**

**Oh well. Next chapter coming up soon!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I am very busy with stupid writer's block!**

**Anyways I am creating a new story called Trapped, I hope you read that story too!**

**Until then Twi-fans! **


	25. Ignorance

_Hey guys!_

_Great to see you again!_

_Sorry for not updating……I was moving. _

_But now that I am here, let me get a few things off my chest._

_1__st__: I am writing a new story called Don't let go so check it out!_

_2__nd__: I need ideas, because I have writer's block on Gray Skies._

_3__rd__: Share out my story! Tell people what a cool person I am! Kidding._

_4__th__: MORE REVIEWS!_

_5__th__: Sorry if I offend anyone in this chapter_

_Okay since I guess I'm finished I will write my disclaimer._

_Disclaimer:_

_Steph: Why do you keep asking me this?_

_Me: Because I want it!_

_Steph: I told you for the last time NO!_

_Me: Come on please!_

_Steph: NO_

_Me: Pretty please!_

_Steph: NO!_

_Me: Pretty please with a cherry on top?_

_Steph: NO!_

_Me: Why not?_

_Steph: I married him first!_

_Me: Ew why would I want your husband? I'm talking about Twilight!_

_Steph: *Slaps forehead with palm*_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: Ignorance

I woke up to birds chirping.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at the birds.

Silence.

I got out of bed and headed into the shower. I sat on the floor while the shower kept hitting my head. Five minutes and I was still in the same position. I finally got up and wrapped a towel up around me. I walked into my room and went into my closet. I found an outfit on.

I had on a black tank-top, black Linkin Park sweater that stopped mid-thigh, dark denim skinny jeans, and black converse. I left my hair wavy and my long bangs to the side. I put the diamond earrings that Carslie said Renee sent me, and put my charm bracelet on.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a breakfast bar and walked to school.

"Bella!" Edward called, but Alice shook her head at him. I stood not even 100 feet away from them. I stopped in my tracks. I looked at them, and they looked at me. I wiped a tear away and went to school. People stared at me while I passed by. Probably because they have seen me with Edward too much.

Edward.

I missed Edward. I wish I could run up to him, and kiss him forever.

But I can't.

He lied to me.

Also I fucked everything up.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts and ran into the English room. I sat in my usual seat and took out my notebook, and started drawing. The bell rang, and students came crawling in. Then I felt the chair slide next to me.

"We miss you" she whispered.

"Only been a day" I said my voice cold.

"So it seems like centuries to us" she whispered.

"Well I guess that's too bad" I shrugged. She gasped.

"Why are you so mean Bella?" she said. I turned to her. Her eyes soften a little bit.

"Really Alice? You want to play that game?" I asked her.

"Thats different, we swore not to tell" she said.

"Sorry Alice" I turned to my seat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next classes were both annoying, yet hurtful.

People kept on staring at me every where I went, like I was fucking Miley Cyrus wearing only a bra and panties. I stood just at the lunchroom doors, thinking if I should go in.

_Everyone will reject you _a voice in my head said. I shakily put a hand on the lunchroom door.

_I wouldn't do that If I were you_

I sighed angrily, and started walking the opposite way. I soon started running and tripped at the Forks High entrance. Then James appeared right next to me.

"_Need help?" _he asked. I punched him, but all I met was air. I looked around.

There was no one in sight.

I sighed gratefully, and got on my feet. Then I felt a breath on my neck. I gasped and turned around.

Edward.

My stare instantly turned hard, and I started walking. But that was stupid because I knew Edward would catch up with me. Five seconds later, Edward was right beside me.

"Bella I'm sorry" he panted.

"I don't want you apology" I sighed. He grabbed my wrist. I slowed to a stop.

"Bella seriously! I'm really sorry. What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" he pleaded. I looked into those green emerald eyes, the one that had capture my heart. I looked deeper into his eyes and noticed the golden flecks that were in them. I looked down.

"You lied" I whispered. He let go of my wrist, and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry Bella" he sighed. I looked up at his beautiful face. Then I glared at him.

"Why do you always do that?!" I screamed. He looked shocked about my outburst.

"Do what Bella?" he asked.

"Make me feel these feelings?! Edward every time I'm near you, I get butterflies in my stomach! Every time I see you, my heart wants to jump out of my chest! Every time your even two feet away from me, I want you to move closer! Every time you are gone, I feel like killing myself. I'm scared Edward! I know what I feel, but these things that I'm feeling……….they are so scary" I sobbed. I probably looked stupid right now. My hair was in a mess, my clothes were not ironed, and tears were running down my face.

"And you never looked more beautiful than you have been" he whispered.

I never even realized I had said that out loud.

I looked at Edward and wiped my eyes.

"Your lying" I shook my head. Edward pulled his hair in frustration. I almost laughed at this, but this was a serious matter.

"Bella! Do you realize this?! I feel the same way! Every time you cry, I want to hold you and make you feel better! Every time your happy, and I'm sad your beautiful face makes me feel better! Every time your mad, I wanna go beat up the person whoever made you mad in the first place. And when your gone………I just can't live with myself. Bella I feel those things too, but I already figured out what they are." he smiled.

"Please enlighten me" I laughed humorlessly. He held on to both of my hands. I closed my eyes at the soft touch, that created a tingling in my whole body.

"Bella it's love" he kissed my eyelids. I snapped my eyes open. He chuckled at my nervousness.

"How-"

"Bella all the signs are there. I talked to my parents, I talked to everyone else in the group, and they all say it's love. Even though we have only been together for about a week, this is what a relationship is about. This is what _our _relationship is about. That what makes us special Bella. We're one of a kind" he whispered, his sweet breath fanning my face.

"What because we have been through almost anything?" I asked. He nodded.

"And what's important is that we did it _together_. That's why you shouldn't be mad at everyone else. They did all of that because they love you. If they didn't love you, you would have died in that ballet studio," insert wince here, "But you didn't. And that's what makes as whole. You have a family that loves you, you shouldn't push them away" he finished. I swallowed the lump that was building in my throat. I held on to both of his cheeks. He sighed.

"You don't know what your touch does to me"

I laughed and ran a finger through his bronze-like hair.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you" I whispered. He laughed and lightly brushed his lips against mine. I whimpered at the lost touch, but opened my eyes. In just that one little small kiss, I knew what he was trying to say.

_I love you._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**I'm so mad!**

**This was NOT an awesome chapter!**

**But I'll let you be the judge!**

**Until then Twi-fans!**


	26. This is FAR from over

_This is fun!_

_I am so happy I got my mojo back!_

_AWESOME!_

_Okay this chapter………_

_Let's just say I did my best._

_Make sure to give me ideas!_

_Disclaimer:_

_I'm sorry I don't own Twilight._

_I wish I did though._

_P.S. I hope you like the Gray Skies poster!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: This is FAR from over

After our little make-up session, Edward and I went to lunch.

We stopped at the lunchroom doors.

_Don't do it!_

"Push them open Edward" I sighed. He looked at me weirdly, then opened the doors.

EVERYONE was staring at me.

"I'm not fucking Miley Cyrus!" I screamed. They looked shocked and began eating. I walked over to the lunch table hand in hand with Edward. When we were just two feet away, the whole table turned to me.

"Hi!" I smiled and started leaving the table. Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella" he whispered. I sighed. I turned to them and they looked like they needed something.

"I-I…." I couldn't say it.

Why?

"I-I am……"

Edward slapped my back REALLY hard.

"Sorry!" I blurted out. They all huddled in a together while I stood there waiting.

What was this football?

"We decided to let you back in the group" Alice smiled.

I smiled.

"On one condition"

The smile turned into a grimace.

"You have to tell us _everything._ Bella keeping things to yourself, is not good. If we weren't there in the ballet studio, imagine what could've had happened" she sighed.

Why was everyone mentioning that?

"Fine. One condition" I said. They all turned to me. I squirmed in my spot.

"You have to do the same" I warned. Alice jumped off the table and hugged me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she giggled. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Sit down!" Jasper smiled. I sat down next to Edward. As soon as I sat down, Edward's hands found mine. I smiled a goofy smile and looked at all my friends.

_My _friends.

That felt nice to say again.

"What have you been doing?" Emmett had his elbows on the table, and his head in his hands. For such a big person, he looked extremely funny.

"Emmett I was only gone for a day" I laughed.

"You could have been racing, or sky diving, or-"

Rose clamped a hand on his mouth. Emmett was still mumbling answers between Rosalie's hand. We all laughed at poor Emmett.

Boy was so clueless sometimes.

"Isabella Swan?" an unknown voice asked. I winced at my full name, and looked back.

There was a man in a detective uniform. I couldn't make out his face since he was wearing a sombrero-like hat.

"Ooooo!" Everyone in the lunchroom yelled. I chuckled, kissed Edward's cheek, and left with the unknown man. When were about to open the lunchroom doors, I stopped him.

"Is this about finding pee in the principals' coat? Because if it is, Emmett did it!" I pointed to Emmett.

Everybody started laughing. The unknown man let out a chuckle, and opened the lunchroom doors. I started walking.

"You know I didn't do anything wrong, I was only-"

I stopped when I noticed he wasn't following me. I turned around to see a broom stuck between the lunchroom doors.

There was no way out.

"Okay if this is some stupid surprise party again, this is definitely not funny!" I yelled throughout the room.

Silence.

"We meet again Bella"

I spun around.

There standing was a red-haired woman, with ocean-like eyes, and a menacing stare. She was casually throwing the knife up in the air, and gently catching. My eyes were glued on the knife.

"I don't remember you" I whispered. It was supposed to sound threatening, but it come out like a strangled cat. She laughed evilly.

And not like the guy in the Austin Powers movie.

I backed away until I hit the wall, where the papers fell. Victoria stepped closer.

"Who are you?" I gasped. She smiled.

"I'm your worst nightmare" she whispered.

I couldn't help it, but I started laughing. She looked at me like I was a psycho, then growled.

"I don't get what's so funny!"

" 'I'm your worst night mare', wow cool comeback" I giggled. She threw the knife, and it landed right next to my head, sending me flashbacks.

I stopped laughing.

Suddenly, everything wasn't so funny anymore.

"Are you going to say 'Let's play a game' , then pull me into a trap and kill me?"

She nodded. I stomped my foot.

"What the fuck?! That is so NOT fair! I had just got a cast taken off, my family is alright, and I just got with my boyfriend! AGAIN!" I yelled.

I knew I shouldn't be having a hissy fit in front of a serial killer, but it was NOT fair. Couldn't she come next year or something?

Victoria laughed and flipped her hair. She came VERY close to me, and pulled the knife out of the board. She traced the knife on my neck.

"Just one more thing" she whispered. I looked at her, my eyes filled with fear. Then she quickly cut my neck.

"Ah-" I clenched my teeth at her. She laughed and ran away. Once I knew she was gone, I ran and took off the broom, so they could come out. I touched my neck. I gasped at the huge amount of blood that was pouring at of my neck.

"Shit!" I yelled, and made a beeline towards the bathroom. I took off my sweater, and put it on the counter. I looked in the mirror and gasped. There was a HUGE cut on the left side of my neck that looked 4 inches long. I ripped a sleeve from my sweater, and wrapped it around my neck.

Then the bathroom door opened.

Alice and Rose ran to me, hugging me tight against them.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They looked at my neck. There already was a pool of blood dripping from my neck.

"We should take you to the doctor" Rose whispered. I nodded and started walking out the door with Alice and Rosalie by my side.

"What happened?" they asked.

"I only have to tell you five words" I said.

They nodded.

"This is FAR from over" I growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**Bella are you okay?**

**Bella is acting REALLY weird in this chapter.**

**But she told me to write it so…..**

**I did.**

**REVIEW!**


	27. I have too much on my plate right now

_Okay _

_I just want to say thank you for the…_

_Review, story alerts, favorites stories etc._

_It really means a lot to me._

_*Sniffs*_

_And for that I grant you another chapter!_

_Not of DLG,_

_But of Gray Skies!_

_So I really gotta stop babbling._

_Disclaimer:_

_You get the picture._

_I don't own twilight._

_Never did._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: I have too much on my plate right now

"What the heck did you do, try to kill yourself or something?" Dad laughed.

"Totally not funny" I growled. He sighed and started stitching me up. I felt this weird thing tugging my skin.

"Do you like the weather-"

"You can ask me what happened Dad"

He was so gullible sometimes.

"Fine you caught me. What happened?"

"Basically I'm being threatened. Again" I sighed.

He finally stopped stitching, and sat down beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and sighed.

"Bella the danger magnet"

I laughed softly.

"That's me"

"So what did she say?"

"From what I saw on her expressions, and body language, she coming back"

Dad's hands started rolling up into fists, causing him to choke me.

"Dad-can't-breath!" I gasped. He stopped and looked over at my stitches.

"Sorry honey, it's just…….I'm scared for your safety. I mean I just got you back" he whispered.

"I know" I said softly.

Then the door opened.

Another man (in a police uniform) came in and sat down on a chair.

"I need to ask Isabella Swan here some questions"

Once again I winced at my full name.

"Cullen" Dad corrected. The man nodded and looked over to him.

"We need to ask you some questions about James death" he said.

I think my face drained all it's color. I gulped and nodded.

"O-okay" I stuttered. I got up and followed the now annoying police man, and sat down.

"What's your name?"

"I would think you would know my name by now" I laughed. He glared and held up a recorder. I gasped. I took the recorder away from him.

"Oh heck no! You are not recording me on tape!"

He sighed and nodded. He held out his hand. I looked at like it was Miley Cyrus's face.

"I'm not giving you the recorder. Not until we're finished."

"Fine. Where were you on the night of James's death?"

"Definitely not in the ballet studio" I answered. It was _half _the truth. I was somewhere else, until James called me of course.

"When you heard about James's death, how did you react?"

"I wasn't crying that's for sure" I scoffed.

"Why not?"

I leaned forward to answer the question secretly.

"I don't think you noticed, but he killed a girl about two years ago. So I think you get your head out of your ass, and close this case. James's doesn't even deserve a case after what he did to the poor girl" I snarled.

I held back tears remembering Nessie's broken body. The police man quirked an eyebrow.

"Were you mad enough to kill him?"

I laughed so loud, the whole hospital looked at me. He didn't know how right he was. I wasn't going to say 'James almost killed my parents, killed two girls and one boy in my school, and almost killed me. So yeah that's why I killed him'

I don't fucking think so.

"Nope" I smiled. He pulled at his hair, and I chuckled. Guys were very funny in the 21st century.

"That's all thank you" he sighed.

I shook his hand, and started walking down to my Dad's room when the policeman stopped me.

"What about my recorder?" he yelled.

"What about it?" I smirked.

"I want it back" he said very slowly.

"I'm not retarded ya know!" I laughed and threw the recorder. He caught it easily and grinned.

"At least I have good coordination skills" he smirked.

Oh hell no.

"Did you search my file?" I screamed in rage. He nodded.

"YOU BITCH!" I started running towards him, when arms wrapped around my waist.

"He's not worth it love" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes he does! Does he know that's illegal?" I said hanging on Edward's arms, my arms flat on my sides.

His face paled.

"No the isn't"

"Oh please bitch. I could basically sue you for that" I laughed. He started running out of the hospital.

Edward put me down.

I turned around and kissed his nose. He laughed and put his face in my hair.

"You smell _so_ good" he sighed. I laughed and pulled him outside.

There, the whole group was waiting for me.

"So what's up?" I asked them. Emmett laughed loudly.

"So policeman started running out of the hospital looking like he just saw fucking Satan"

"I don't think I look like Satan, thank you very much" I growled, with my hands on my hips.

"That was you?" he gasped.

I nodded.

Suddenly everyone was on the floor (Only Edward and I were standing), laughing in hysterics.

"What?! You don't believe me?!" I yelled.

"We-do-that's-why-it's-funny!" Rose managed to say between laughs.

"You guys are idiots, I'm going home" I laughed. Edward grabbed my hand, and started walking with me.

"Oh Bella I need to tell you something" Edward smiled.

My heart starting beating faster with that smile.

One…..two……three……

"What?" I breathed.

"We're meeting my parents tomorrow"

That's when everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**I happen to think this is very fuuny!**

**Bella meeting Edward's parents?**

**Priceless.**

**So anyways I have BIG news about school!**

**Even though I'm in 8th grade……**

**I get to take the Science regions!**

**Isn't that awesome?!**

**Anyways,**

**REVIEW.**

**No Review, No update.**


	28. We're not normal

_Don't ask._

_I really don't know why I'm up._

_At 4:00 in the morning. _

_I think this chapter wanted to come out._

_Since she's meeting the parents._

_*grins*_

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_Though I wish I did._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter: We're not normal.

I woke up to someone slapping me.

"YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! THERE IS THIS NEW SALE TOMORROW, AND I NEED YOU! WAKE UP!" Alice screamed.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Everyone was up close staring at me.

"Ah!" I jumped. Edward laid right next to me and investigated my body.

_Not like that._

"Edward what are you doing?" I laughed. He looked up, his beautiful features turning into a frown.

"Checking if you have low blood pressure or something" he answered.

"I'm fine!" I protested and got up.

Soon I was on the floor.

_Ding!_

I have an idea!

"The pasta is done!" Alice went into the kitchen.

Now I don't have an idea.

Edward started kissing my fingertips, then my wrist,………

"Edward stop" I muffled a moan.

Everyone was looking.

Edward chuckled and placed a light kiss on my collarbone. I shivered and he held me close.

"I'm glad I have this affect on you love" he whispered.

I punched his chest lightly.

"I don't think dazzling me is very funny" I mumbled.

Emmett started laughing, and we all winced. He mumbled a 'Sorry', and then looked at me.

"Dazzling? Really Bella? I thought you were a down-to-earth girl"

"And I thought you were hot but you're not" I fought back. Emmett fell on the floor in pain. I ran to pick him up, but everyone stopped me.

"What?"

"Every time someone calls him ugly, he pretends to have a cramp or body ache." Rose explained.

Oh my god.

I kicked Emmett lightly. He groaned, but I could see the smile on his face.

"Get up Godzilla" I grumbled. Everyone chuckled. Emmett opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Time to meet the parents!" he whispered-yelled.

I staggered back a few steps, and then fell into the ground. I landed on the couch (Thankfully). Edward rushed to me and kissed my cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm sick. I'm sorry Edward I can't go" I moaned. I grabbed my stomach and starting making complaints.

"Well then I guess she needs sedating" Alice mumbled, but Jasper grabbed her arm.

"I thought you threw that out. We even made you swear" he said.

"I was crossing my fingers" she shrugged. I quickly sat up and wiped imaginary sweat off my forehead.

"I'm peachy now" I smiled.

"I don't have it" Alice frowned.

I fell on the couch and groaned in agony. Rose walked over to me and towered over me.

"Get up"

"No"

"Get up"

"No"

"One last warning"

"What are you going-OW!" I groaned when I was pushed off the couch. I had landed on my back. I glared up at Rose who smirked and walked away towards Emmett.

"Bella!" Edward rushed over to me, then stepped back. Then he went to Rose and smacked her arm.

"Ow!" she gasped.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to hit girls?!" Alice argued.

"Rose is not a girl" Edward smiled. Emmett started laughing hysterically. I looked at Rose who was glowing red with anger.

"At least I have sex!"

"At least I don't have STDs!"

"At least I'm beautiful!"

"Who told you that Emmett? He's too into himself!"

"At least I'm not girly!"

"Rose that was an insult for _you._ This is why I like brunettes better" Edward shook his head.

Rose pushed Edward.

He pushed her back.

Rose pinched him.

He pinched her back.

Rose held her hand tight in a fist, but I stood in front of Edward.

"Move away" Rose growled.

"No" I stood my ground.

Rose turned her full-on glare at me, but I didn't wince. Sure she is beautiful then me, but I know how to stand up to a person. She stepped closer to me, and I hardened my glare. She stood one inch taller then me but I still overpowered her. Her beautiful features finally began to soften, and she hugged me.

"I think Rose met her match" Emmett whispered.

Alice came over and hugged me tightly.

"Now just kiss" Jasper whispered.

"Shut up Jasper!" Rose and I shouted. Everyone winced.

"Now I have to be scared of Bella too" Emmett groaned.

I walked over to Emmett and put on my best glare.

He let out a high-pitched scream, and pushed me to the ground. Edward glared at Emmett. Emmett raised his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry dude"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know George Washington was a badass?" I explained.

Everyone stopped to look at me.

"I'm just saying" I mumbled.

We were walking to Edward's house and I was sweating bullets.

Alice and Rose had put me in a white simple sundress, with a gold bracelet and necklace, gold earrings, make-up natural, and a simple updo with my bangs to the side.

I had convinced everyone to come with me so that I wouldn't be alone in the house.

With Edward.

And his parents.

We all stopped at the doorbell. Edward raised his hands to ring the doorbell but stopped when I turned around.

I started walking back to the car when Edward grabbed my waist.

"Where are you going Bella?"

I turned around and met his green hurt eyes.

"I can't do this Edward, I'm too scared" I whispered. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. I simply relaxed under his touch.

"Love, everyone is terrified at meeting the parents"

"Yeah but the girlfriend can't say 'Oh I love your boyfriend because he's so hot and he saved from a serial killer, and I almost died. Plus I'm on some people's hit list.' They can't say that" I explained simply.

Everyone looked wide-eyed at me.

"Well they can't" I mumbled.

"They can say the hot part actually" Emmett said.

"Are you gay?" Jasper gasped.

Emmett smacked Jasper over his head.

"Please! I'm not a virgin like Eddie over here!" he laughed.

Edward stiffened.

I looked shockingly at Edward.

"Is this true?"

Edward nodded, his face pained.

"And you never told me" I stated.

He shook his head.

"WHY?!" I screamed.

"We'll just wait by the car-"

"STAY!" I cut Alice off.

Edward squirmed in his spot. My face was glowing red with anger.

"Explain"

"I-I don't know what to say-"

"That's not how you apologize Edward" I growled.

"I'm sorry-"

"Nope"

"Well-"

"Not that either" I shook my head.

Edward bent down on his knees, took my hand and looked up at me.

"I am so terribly sorry Bella, and I wished to tell you sooner. But I was planning to tell you at dinner" Edward looked sternly at Emmett.

"What I do?" Emmett asked.

I sighed happily and helped Edward up.

"Thanks for the apology" I whispered. He nodded and kissed my nose.

"Now tell her how you wanted to just mess around then leave her at first" Emmett laughed.

I glared at Edward.

Then the door opened.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

This was going to be one hell of a visit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**What are we going to do to Emmett?**

**Poor kid doesn't even know what he's saying.**

**Review.**


	29. Breaking Down Walls

_Finally the parent visit!_

_People are probably wanting to kill me now._

_Anyways here you go!_

_Disclaimer:_

_I wish I owned Twilight._

_But I don't._

_---_

Chapter: Breaking down walls

I looked up to see a maid looking at me.

Edward _fucking _Masen had a maid?

Well fuck me in the ass.

"Um yeah I'm the girlfriend. My name is Bella" I smiled and shook her hand. She smiled and turned around.

"!" she screamed. I winced and stepped into the house.

It was gorgeous! The house had soft brown walls with pictures on every inch, with a legendary black stairway. And in a alleyway you could see half of the kitchen. And right there in the smack middle of the living room was a black piano. I speed-walked towards it and sat down on the smooth bench.

"You play?" I looked up at Edward. He nodded and sat down beside me.

_He was just on the other side of the room!_

"How do you do that?!" I gasped.

"Do what?" His lips were in a line, but his eyes were amused.

"Appear out of thin air"

He laughed.

"Maybe you're not observant Bella" he answered. I chuckled and hit his arm. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I cuddled next to him.

"Aw" they said in unison. I looked up to see everyone looking down at us.

"Can you guys not do that? It's really weird"

They nodded all together.

I glared.

They stopped.

Suddenly a beautiful woman came into view.

Her beautiful bronze hair came into view flowing down her back, while her rich pale icy cold skin complimented her hair, and her beautiful, yet sharp features stood out with her vibrant green eyes.

I could see where Edward got his looks from.

Where was his father?

"Where's your father?" I wondered out loud. Edward's arm stiffened under my shoulders. I quickly noted that in my brain, and looked at Mrs. Masen. She noticed me and smiled gently. My self-esteem once again came down. I got up from Edward's embrace and walked up to her. Instead of shaking my sweaty hand, she hugged me.

_Hugged me._

That was odd.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Masen" I smiled. She laughed (Which sounded exactly like the song 'River flows in you'). I chuckled nervously.

"Please call me Elisabeth dear"

"No to be rude but where is Mr. Masen?" I asked. Everyone one seemed to shut up at the moment.

I swear you could hear a pin drop on the floor. Elisabeth's smile seem to turn into a complete frown.

"He's in jail sweetheart"

"What?" I whispered. I looked around and almost everyone nodded in sadness.

Expect Edward.

He simply walked out of the room. I sighed and looked at Elisabeth.

"I'm so sorry for bringing that up, I didn't-"

"It's okay sweetie, Edward is just still taking it all in" she explained. She reminded me of Esme. So calm and collected.

That scared me.

She was hiding something.

"Do you want me to stay with you or shall I talk to Edward?"

"Go ahead" she dismissed me with her hand. I ran up to the huge black stairs and opened the first door on the right. There Edward was in the room.

His shoulders were shaking.

He was _crying._

EPOV (First time in this story)

Why was the most sensitive topic brought up everyday?

The same thing that brought me down everyday?

"Edward?" a musical voice asked behind me. I smiled automatically and stayed settled down on the ground. I couldn't bring myself to walk up to her. To hold her against my chest, embracing the warmness that she held with me. My mind was still wrapped around the fact that my _weakness _had been opened up to the only person that I didn't want to say it to. Now that she knew, I knew she would despise me.

She came up here to tell me she hated me, and that she wished she would never be with me again. I knew this was going to happen. I wasn't perfect for her. My absolute flaw was thrown in her face. Just like that time when the water balloon hit my back, making an entire wet center on the back of my shirt. This was exactly like what happened. The impact was clearly harder this time and now I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even bring myself to _speak. _I felt useless, and vulnerable. This beautiful creature was about to break my heart.

"Edward?" the musical voice whispered again. My face turned towards her.

"Yes" I croaked out. She winced.

Probably didn't want to be in the same room as me. I deserved it anyway.

Her dark pools of chocolate fell on my sad green ones and I quickly got lost in her beautiful eyes. A hair was simply ignoring a rule, and fell into the middle of her face. Her face turned into a frown and she sighed, the delicate hair gently blowing against the wind and into the garden of soft brown hair.

She never looked more beautiful.

"Edward I'm sorry about-"

"It's fine"

My father was not the main issue right now. My only thought was the person in front of me. She stepped forward her tiny foot balancing her body weight.

"Not it's not" she said. I slowly turned up to her face. Her forehead was covered in wrinkles, while her face was turned in a tight line.

She was angry.

_At me._

I sighed and sat down on the bed, feeling my body make a mark on the soft mattress.

"Edward I don't care that your father is in jail. Heck, my parents lied to me big time! I was almost killed by a serial-"

"I heard this all before Bella" I sighed. I didn't mean this to sound rude, but I knew what she was going to say. She felt sorry for me. I didn't need her pity. I knew how to stand strong. I did it once, I could do it again.

She sat down next to me and put her pale warm hand on my ice-cold chin, making it move towards her face. I looked at her with curious eyes. Surely she was planning to break my heart. Or was she just waiting for the right moment? She slowly moved towards my face. I looked into her eyes. She moved forward until our lips were an inch apart.

"I don't care" she whispered, her sweet breath fanning my face. It was those words that made me crash my lips against her soft ones. I quickly wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, begging for her not to let go. I bit and moved against her, putting every emotion I felt on her. She eagerly answered back giving me her all. It was the sweetest yet most passionate kiss I had ever received. Not only were we declaring our love for one another, we were putting our emotions as one. Making them put together and see that what we had was real. She held on to me for dear life while I did the same. Her bodies began to mold onto one another, just like two puzzles finally fitting on their destined piece. She gently sighed against my lips and I smiled at the gesture. She was showing me the affect I had against her. I slipped my tongue out to meet hers and she quickly gasped at the contact. I slowly took my hand and put my palm on her warm cheek. She smiled and ended the kiss. I pressed my forehead to hers and looked into the eyes that led me to her soul. That let me see her _past. _She let me see her _weakness_ and I opened it with welcome arms. In the kiss I knew she was doing the same for me. She slowly opened and closed her eyes multiple times. Her dark eyelashes gently brushing against mine. Our breathing was the same rate as our hearts. Fast.

"I don't care" she whispered.

I chuckled and kissed her eyelids.

"I know" was my reply.

So here I was, just gently holding the beautiful creature in front of me and silently thanked god for this woman. She brought me to life, she brought me down to earth.

She removed the gray skies.

The gray skies that threatened to take me not long ago.

But it didn't matter.

Because my love was here with me.

And that was all the mattered.

---

**A/N:**

**So beautiful!**

**Should this be the end?!**

**Review and tell me please!**

**I'm so confused, yet I feel it should/shouldn't end this way.**

**So review!**

**Or I will kill you!**

**Just kidding.**


	30. Elisabeth Masen, Truth or Dares

_**Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**I agree that I should keep on writing.**_

_**You guys are a big help.**_

_**(sniffles)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**I own the plot though!**_

_**---**_

Chapter: Really meeting the parents

_BPOV_

"Want to go back downstairs and _try _to do this correctly?" I chuckled. Edward nodded and kissed my forehead. He got up and helped me. His green eyes were back to the lime green that I loved.

"Yeah I should probably apologize to everyone" he admitted sheepishly.

"It will be nice to apologize, but I think everyone will respect the reason why you did"

"Whoa Bella Cullen being nice? Someone tell me if pigs are flying!" he gasped in shock. I smacked his arm.

"I _can be _nice Edward it's just sometimes I don't want to" I shrugged. We were walking down the stairs and everyone was starting to come into view.

Elisabeth ran to Edward's side and hugged him. I went downstairs to let them have their private moment. Everyone rushed out of the room and stepped into the kitchen.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Alice asked.

"Or doing?" Rosalie giggled. They high-fived while I glared. Emmett and Jasper were shaking with laughter. I sighed and sat down on a wooden chair.

"We just had a heart-to-heart talk" I sighed. My eyes glazed over thinking about those amazing five minutes. Rosalie thumped me on the forehead.

"What the hell Rose?!" I yelled.

"You had the look, so I had to thump you" she shrugged. I looked at Alice.

"It's a rule" she sighed grumpily.

Suddenly Edward and Elisabeth came in. Edward sat down on my lap. I giggled but kept him there. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked over to the left.

_Everyone _was looking at us.

"Keep on" I urged. They shrugged and kept on talking. Edward turned and smiled crookedly at me. My heart rate started beating on overdrive.

"What?" I breathed. He gently picked me up and set me on his lap. I laid on his chest and sighed heavily. His scent was polluting my space and I couldn't even think right.

"Is that better?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded happily.

"Perfect"

"Bella can I speak to you for a moment?" Elisabeth asked. I nodded, kissed Edward's cheek, and walked into the living room.

She sat down on a seat and patted another seat. I blushed and sat down next to her.

"Let's start this over shall we? My name is Elisabeth Masen, mother of Edward Masen" she held out her hand.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, daughter of Esme and Carslie Cullen" I shook her hand.

"So tell me Isabella-"

"Bella" I interrupted. She smiled and nodded.

"So tell me _Bella_, what is it that Edward loves about you?"

I tried thinking up something, but I couldn't. What was it that Edward really loved about me? My smile, my face, my body, my feet?

_I don't know._

"I don't know" I wondered out loud. Elisabeth laughed and slapped her knee. I chuckled at the gesture.

"Edward was right"

"Right about what?"

"You haven't really noticed yourself have you?" she asked.

"I have and I must admit it's not a good sight-"

"It's everything sweetheart" Elisabeth interrupted. My eyes went as wide as they can go.

"Your personality, your smile, the way your eyes light up when your happy, the way you blush is beautiful by the way" she explained.

"How do you know all this?"

"Edward told me" she explained again.

I let out a deep breath and fidgeted with my hands. Elisabeth's pale hands came into view and held them with her own. I slowly looked up to catch myself in familiar green limes-I mean eyes.

"You have a really great son" I whispered. She nodded.

"I know. And he picked a really amazing daughter for me to have" she whispered. I held my breath in shock.

"You really think it could go that far?" I breathed. She smiled even wider.

These people smile too much.

"Everyone can see your relationship through your eyes. Even if you guys held hands together, you guys are clearly in love. The way the spark shines out of both of you it's just magical. It reminds me of my husband and I" she laughed, her voice sounding like music.

I looked down at our hands and then slowly looked at my lover's mother eyes. (A/N: That rhymes! I think.)

"I really believe it will last forever" Elisabeth said. I nodded and held her hands tighter.

And there I was.

Officially meeting Edward's mother.

_The _official Elisabeth Masen.

Until Emmett ruined it of course.

"Emmett what is wrong with you?!" Rose screamed.

Elisabeth looked at each other and laughed. We slowly reclaimed our hands and went into the kitchen.

There Emmett was on the floor, with Rosalie hitting him with a pan. I ran over to Rosalie and grabbed the pan.

"Rosalie stop!" I yelled. She sighed and dropped the pan. Emmett looked up at me and I winced.

Poor Emmett was in agony.

I carefully put the pan back in it's place, and looked at Alice and Jasper. They were in the corner laughing at the two lovebirds.

"Out" I ordered. They nodded sadly and walked out. I looked down at Emmett.

"Get up"

He quickly got up and stood at Rosalie's side.

"Now why do I get the feeling this is Emmett's fault and yours?" I questioned.

"Well Rose-"

"Well Emmett-"

"BE QUIET!" I yelled. Their mouths clamped shut.

"Rose explain"

"But-"

"I swear to god Emmett if you even say a _syllable, _I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat" I threatened. Emmett gulped and nodded silently.

"Well we were playing truth or dare when Alice dared him to hit me with a pan, and I said 'Emmett wouldn't dare hit me with a pan' next thing I knew, I'm getting beaten up by a pan! I thought Emmett was supposed to be on my side! Not on some stupid dare!" she huffed.

"But it was only a dare!"

"That's it Emmett it was only a dare! You didn't really have to do it! Remember yesterday when we were making love you told me you promised you'll respect me from now on?!" she yelled.

Elisabeth and I winced.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. It's that I can't help but be happy and play games-it's who I am, and I will promise to stop hurting you in any way but I can't promise _not _to have fun" he explained. Rosalie smiled and went over to kiss Emmett.

"That's our cue to leave the room" I whispered to Elisabeth. She nodded and started walking out of the room.

Once we walked out I glared at all three of them.

"You know you three should be ashamed of yourselves!" I whispered-yelled.

"Three?"

"Edward come out I know you're hiding"

He came out smiling sheepishly. I ignored how adorable he looked and sat him with Alice and Jasper.

"Now all of you should apologize to Rose and Emmett when they finished their love making fest!"

They all nodded.

"You may leave"

Alice and Jasper left.

I turned to the couch and sat on it. Elisabeth and Edward made their way over to me and sat down on each side.

"You know you will be a great mother" she smiled.

Edward and I looked at each other.

Oh hell no.

**---**

**A/N:**

**(SIGHS)**

**That was a good chapter.**

**Wasn't proud of it, but it was a good chapter.**

**More coming up don't worry!**

**Review.**


	31. Funhouse

_Here is a chapter for Gray Skies._

_I was bored so I thought maybe I'd whip something up._

_Or well similar to it_

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_I own this plot though._

_Or own other people's characters!_

_So please don't angry message me or review me._

_It sounded like a great chapter._

_---_

Chapter: Funhouse

I started stuttering.

"I-I mean-Like-I J-Just-What?" I finally asked.

"You guys are planning to have children?" Elisabeth asked.

"I don't know" I started getting off the couch.

"This was really fun Elisabeth" I shook her hand gently. She nodded and smiled. Edward nodded and started walking me out the door.

"Do you-"

"I'm fine" I answered. He nodded and give me a peck on my lips.

"I'll call you?"

"Sure" I smiled half-heartily. I started walking down the driveway and towards my truck. Once I got in, I risked a glance a Edward.

He looked _heartbroken._

My frown just got deeper. What is that I do that hurts people? Is it some kind of disease that I got from family? Or was it something I had just gotten along in my childhood? Whatever I was doing it was hurting Edward and I needed it to stop. Edward didn't deserve this-I did. So why was I hurting Edward?

---

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled throughout the house. I looked around the house and I blinked twice.

_Boxes._

"MOM?!" I yelled louder. My mom came rushing down the stairs and ran to me.

"Bella why are you leaving-"

"Mom who's boxes are these?" I asked. She looked taken back.

"You mean you're not leaving?"

"Why would I leave?"

"I'm leaving" Dad's voice was heard. I turned around to see Dad in full gear.

_Leaving?_

Mom ran to Dad and started yelling words-or shall I say curses to Dad.

"Carslie you promised!" she yelled. Dad was shaking his head, his blond hair getting into his handsome face.

"Esme I-"

"No you can't do this!" Mom cut him off.

"Sorry but what are you guys yelling about?" I stepped in.

"Shall I tell her the bad news?!" Mom said flatly. I looked at Dad. Dad was looking at Mom with fearful eyes.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Honey, you were so happy I didn't want to make you-"

"DAD! You can tell me." I nodded. He sighed and set down his briefcase. He put each hand on my shoulders. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"I'm leaving"

"I know" I snorted.

"For two years-"

"WHAT?!" I yanked my hands and stepped back towards Mom.

"Why?"

"For a hospital convention" he lied. I looked at Mom and she shrugged.

They were both _lying._

"No that's not why. You guys are lying to me-why are you lying to me?!" I yelled.

"I told you already-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at Dad.

_Silence._

I walked to Mom and stepped in front of her clearing her view of Dad. I held each side of her face and demanded her to look at me.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Bella he-"

I quickly restrained my hands from crushing her face. This was my mom.

"Tell me the truth or I will throw a fit" I growled. Mom's eyes shifted towards Dad's and mines.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry" she said.

I was so shocked, my arms fell limply at my sides while I just stared.

_She wasn't going to tell me?_

"Mom why are you letting him go?" I whispered. She pulled at her hair and walked towards Dad. She pulled him into a embrace and kissed him passionately.

"Goodbye Carslie" she whispered and turned to me. I looked him dead in the eye.

"Goodbye. Hope you have fun wherever the fuck you're going" I said in a monotone voice. He winced and started to go.

_He's your dad._

_But he's leaving me._

_He's your dad._

I started running towards him.

"Wait"

The word seemed so quiet, I was surprised anyone was able to hear it. He looked back.

"I know" He nodded. I watched as _another_ person walked out of my life, leaving me standing in this now empty house. Mom walked with him and was whispering to him about god knows what.

I didn't notice I was crying until I tasted a tear.

_Salty and sweet._

I violently wiped the tears away, but they kept on coming. I pushed my head in my hands and kneeled down on the floor. I took a deep breath, and a broken distorted sob came out. I covered my mouth but I had opened the floodgates.

They just couldn't stop.

"Bella" a person whispered.

I couldn't listen to the person though. I didn't know that person, I didn't see them, I didn't smell them.

My head just couldn't focus on that. It was too busy focusing on what was happening. Someone was leaving me. Someone I had trusted, and cherished with my _sacred heart. _The pain was too much to bear. My heart felt itself just breaking from the pain that was threatening to take over. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, but I wished it was my father. My dad. The one that was supposed to be there for me. What happened to 'Daddy's little girl?' What happened to 'Sorry honey, it's just…….I'm scared for your safety. I mean I just got you back?' I thought it meant he wasn't going to leave me in the dust like everyone else meant. He obviously meant something else. Flashbacks were slowly making themselves known in my head but I couldn't just wrap my head around them. 'I'm your Dad' one voice sneaked inside my head. I shook my head, trying to let it slide, trying not to think about the pain the person was causing me right now. 'I love you'

STOP IT!

I hadn't realized I said it aloud until I felt the warmth around me disappear.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I was losing control on myself. Just when I was starting to figure out who I was it just simply floated away, it's face taunting me as it passed through me. Seemed like I would never know myself. Trying seemed so hard now.

---

_DREAM BELLA POV_

"_No please Carslie I need you!" Mother cried. I rushed down the stairs and gasped at what I saw._

_Dad was on the floor covered in blood. _

_I rushed to mom and started calling her name._

"_ESME?! ESME?! Listen to me!" I shouted in her ear. She just kept on sobbing and kneeling on the floor. I looked towards Dad and saw a rubber stick._

_I started hitting him with it. _

"_Dad wake up!" I yelled at him. His eyes were fluttering, I could see he was lying. I kept on hitting him harder. _

"_Dad wake up! Mother is crying for you!" I sobbed. Tears were rushing down my face. Dad motioned me to come closer with his too pale hand. I leaned in closer._

_I started to wonder why mom wasn't noticing us. I gasped and looked down._

_She was dead._

"_MOM!" I yelled. I looked towards Dad and noticed his lifeless body._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

_I screamed so loud I felt the glass house break from my voice. The glass pierced through my skin and I gasped at the pain._

_I laid down on the floor while the glass cut deeper and deeper in my skin. _

_The last thing I saw was Victoria's face._

_---_

I woke up crying.

Suddenly, I felt a scream building up my throat and I quickly put in my fist to keep from making any sound.

I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

---

**Author's note:**

**I am seriously going to verbally abuse you guys!**

**Kidding.**

**You guys never review, I mean what will I know what to improve on? Or to do for the next chapter?**

**Review.**

**Or I will get Emmett on you.**

**And not in a good way.**


	32. Race

_This is the main question here:_

_I'm confused, what's happening?!_

_That's good if you said that._

_That's the reaction I needed. _

_Here is the next chapter._

_So get your thinking caps ready!_

_Disclaimer:_

_You already know._

_I don't own Twilight_

_---_

Chapter: Race

"Bella, Bella wake up!" Alice yelled in my ear. I gasped and fell off my bed. I winced and turned to glare at the evil pixie.

"Sorry. Anyway, where's your dad?" Alice asked. I winced again and looked down at the floor.

"He left"

I turned to see something thrown across the room. I quickly looked to see Alice taking some clothes and throwing them in my suitcase. I rushed over to Alice and shook her shoulders. She stopped and looked frantically at me.

"Alice what are you doing?!"

"We need to go! He went there all by himself?!" Alice cried and started packing _more _clothes. I sat on the suitcase and looked up at Alice who looked like she was losing control of herself.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked very slowly.

"We're going on a field trip" she answered. I got up and she took the suitcase.

"Where's your suitcase?"

"In the car already, I knew this was going to happen!" she hit her forehead.

"Stop Alice!"

"Is your mother sleeping?"

I nodded. She smiled and started pulling me _quietly _down the stairs. How can someone do that? Once we were outside, I spotted a black mini-van.

"Get in" she demanded. I nodded and got in the passenger seat. She started the engine and started driving.

"Leave a message for your mom"

"Whoa Alice calm-"

"Just do it" she mumbled, her tiny hands gripping the steering wheel. I shakily took the phone in my hand and dialed the house phone number.

"No one is going to ring" she said.

Like Alice predicted, no one rang. I looked at Alice, then waited for the beep.

_Beep!_

"Mom if you're worried, I'm fine. Alice decided that she wanted some alone time with me so we're going to……."

I looked at Alice.

She mouthed 'Italy'

Italy?

"We're going to Italy. Now I know you don't want me going, but like Alice is, she practically took me from my will. So I gotta go, I love you bye!" I hung up the phone and looked towards Alice.

"Italy?!" I screamed.

She nodded.

"We can't-"

"I have plane tickets" she answered.

"You need to explain to me what's going on right now!" I yelled.

"Can't. We're here" she said. I nodded and hopped out of the mini-van.

_American Airlines._

"Alice where are you?!" I shouted.

---

We were currently sitting here-scratch that. I was sitting here while Alice was literally bouncing in her seat. I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. I could still feel the gentle vibration on my hand. I groaned and forced her to look at me.

"Can you please stop moving?! What is wrong Alice?"

"I will tell you......Once we get there" she nodded. I sighed in annoyance and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. Alice shook me awake. I gasped and almost fell off my seat.

"ALICE!" I screamed. She shrugged and hurried off to the bathroom, phone in hand.

What is her deal?

I took the pillow and pushed it on my window seat. I closed my eyes and started counting sheep.

Soon I was asleep.

_Dream Bella POV_

_I was walking in a beautiful meadow. Flowers were blooming, birds were chirping and everything seemed so surreal. _

_Suddenly fireflies surrounded me. They were making a circle and lights filled up in the air. _

_It was Twilight-the beginning of the night._

_I jumped around, trying to catch some of them, making myself giggle. I felt like a little kid again. I breathed in the air and looked up. The fireflies were making a message._

_The world seemed to light up with the fireflies in the sky. _

_It read 'Enjoy the happiness you have left'_

_What?_

_Bella…_

_Bella…._

_Bella……_

_---_

"Bella wake up!" Alice's _annoying _voice shouted in my ear. I opened my eyes quickly and turned to glare once again at the evil pixie.

"What?!" I grumbled. Alice seemed happy that I was awake.

"We're here!" she shouted. Passengers that were exiting looked-no _glared _at us.

I seem to be getting a lot of those these days.

I unwillingly stood up, grabbed my suitcase, and started heading out of the plane. Alice was trailing right behind me.

Once we got outside the plane, I rushed outside to get away from these _disgusting _people, and waited for Alice.

She was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice?!" I called.

No answer.

"ALICE!"

"Get in" Alice's voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a yellow Porsche and Alice driving in it. I quickly got in the car and she started speeding down the highway. I looked at Alice and saw her glaring at the highway.

"You know if you keep on glaring you could get wrinkles" I said. She didn't move.

_At all._

After a few minutes, I heard her speak.

"I cannot believe he did this" a soft voice said beside me. I looked at Alice to see a tear go down her cheek.

"Dad went to a hospital convention-"

A hit on the steering wheel cut me off.

"Dammit Bella he's lying!" she growled.

I was so shocked. _Never _have I seen Alice violent like this. Sure if it was teasing, but it was never this angry before. She was always too happy to have anything to be mad about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Carslie and Esme are lying. They-I wish I could tell you Bella but it's not my story to tell" she answered. I stepped on the brakes and glared at her.

"I _do not _care if it's not your story to tell. Either you tell me, or I am walking out of this car right now" I yelled. Alice flinched my never gave me an answer.

"Okay if that's how you want it" I started getting out of the car when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"You can't leave"

"Enlighten me please"

"This car is stolen-"

"Wait _stolen_? You fucking stole a car? A turbo at that?" I gasped. She nodded and started driving again.

"Bella please tell me that you'll still be my friend after this" she whispered.

"Alice your like my sister. Nothing you say will keep us apart from each other. Not even Jasper or Edward" I laughed. She let out a relived sigh and squeezed my hand.

"Thanks Bella" she smiled at me.

"Any time Alice"

I looked out the window to see a city coming into view. The sun was at it's highest and it was almost impossible to see. I looked towards Alice, a question struggling to get out of my mouth.

"Alice where are we?"

"Volterra" she replied in cold voice.

---

**Oo.**

**Guess what's happening?**

**Remember to review.**

**Two chapters in two days!**

**P.S. 6 MORE DAYS UNTIL NEW MOON!!!!!**

**Also my favorite pictures of Bella is on my new photo bucket.**

**Link on profile.**

**Dream is based on the song Fireflies by Owl City.**


	33. Saving You

_I'm not sure about this story anymore._

_It seems to be coming along on it's own._

_Anyways, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer:_

_Do not own Twilight._

_Yeah I do-_

_No I don't._

_**---**_

Chapter: Saving you

"What's Volterra?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes wide as saucers.

"It's a holiday today" she mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is wearing red robes" Alice pointed to everybody. It was true, everyone was wearing red and holding a mask on their face. The sun was starting to make it's entrance, and the big giant castle was at it's darkest yet. I quickly got out of the car, but a hand stopped me. I turned to Alice and she handed me clothes.

"You haven't changed since yesterday" she answered. I nodded and rushed to a restaurant. Once I got in, everyone turned to me. They were all wearing red contacts. I ignored the stares and ran to the counter.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded and pointed to the left. I quickly ran and changed quickly. I looked into the mirror and shrugged.

I was wearing a dark-green button down shirt, dark denim skinny jeans, and dark converse with white shoelaces. I ran a hand through my hair, and ran back to the Porsche.

"Alice what are we doing?!" I probably asked for the thousandth time. She shook her head and pointed to the seat. I sighed and got back in. She started driving.

Suddenly, police cars were heard from behind us.

I looked at Alice and she looked back at me. She quickly stepped on the gas pedal. I started taking the wheel.

"No Alice stop it!" I yelled. We needed to stop now or else we'll end up in jail. She hit my shoulder and held on to the wheel.

"I am not stopping for some lousy police people-at least not when Carslie is in danger" she argued.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I asked. She was silently fuming from where I was sitting. Sure, I cared about Alice and everything but I needed to know what was going on-this is my dad!

"Alice please tell me-"

"YOU'RE ADPOTED!" she shouted.

I stopped cold.

"What?" I whispered. She pinched the brigde between her nose-something she probably got from Edward.

"Carslie-Dad lied to you" she shook her head.

"What are you saying?"

"Carslie is my father, and Renee is your mother" she explained. I started laughing.

_Really hard._

"Alice you don't need to lie-"

"_I'm not lying!_" she gripped the wheel tight, I almost thought it was going to break under her tiny hands.

"Explain please"

"Bella all I said to you about my family was a lie! Esme and Carslie is my mother and father! Renee and Charlie are you're real parents! And…." she trailed off, leaving me breathless.

"No-what-why?"

"Bella I wish I could tell you more, but it's not my story to tell-"

"Who's story is it?"

"What-"

"ALICE!" I shouted. She jumped from her seat. Good. That was the reaction I was looking for.

"Who's story is it?" I repeated. She shook her head and glared at the windshield.

"It's-"

"Stop the car now!" a police man shouted. I growled and punched the car door.

"HOLD ON!" I yelled. I looked towards Alice.

"It's-"

"Pull over"

"Shut the fuck up!!" I screamed. I was about to find out the truth-or one part of my life, and a fucking policeman has the nerve to tell me to pull the fuck over?

"You were warned" the police man shouted. I groaned at the huge headache I was beginning to get. Suddenly Alice stopped.

There was too many people for a car to go through. She looked at me and I thought she was about to cry.

"Bella, this is as far as I can go. You need to run!" she pleaded. I nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Where?!"

"The clock tower. Every year, the choose to sacrifice someone and this year it's Carslie. They will kill him at 12:00-when the sun is at it's highest and cut him to pieces. Bella you only have five minutes, RUN!" she shouted.

That was the last word I heard from her before I started running.

I started running into people who were wearing red robes, clearly liking the holiday. I ignored the dirty looks I was getting and kept on running. People started shoving back and I groaned and finally found an alley way. I started running towards it. I looked back to Alice who was being handcuffed. I started running back. She looked wide-eyed at me.

"NO!" She shouted, and made a hand-signal to keep on going. I sadly nodded and turned away. I kept on running and started hitting even more people in the way.

"Hey watch it!"

"Stop it miss!"

"We're trying to celebrate!"

Those were the words I heard while I was pushing through. Finally I stopped when I noticed a parade going on. There were people carrying a big float with a man on it.

"Welcome to Volterra" it played over and over again.

I looked up at the clock tower and gasped.

Five minutes.

I started running faster, my face becoming more pained at each possible second that passed by. Why was Carslie being killed? Should I believe Alice? What if she's right?

Then I was stopped by a fountain. I looked straight ahead to see Carslie looking more pained then I ever seen him.

His blond wavy hair was messy, his skin so pale you see his veins, his eye showed dark circles under them, and his shirt and jeans were wrinkled while he was walking bare foot.

With each step he took, I grew more panicked.

Then the clock _chimed._

Carslie took one step forward.

I started running forward and jumped _into_ the fountain, not caring Alice's money was going to waste. People were staring at me but I didn't care. Carslie was going to die. I ran as fast as I could with the water, but with every step I took he came closer.

Finally I jumped out of the fountain and kept on running.

"Please don't!" I whispered. My voice wasn't coming out like I wanted it too. I was whispering not yelling.

_Chime!_

Carslie took another step forward.

A girl was now seeing me run towards Carslie and tried moving towards the mom.

_No please!_

Carslie took _another_ step forward.

He only had one step left. I ran faster than I could, wondering why I wasn't falling. This cannot be happening! Carslie doesn't need to die it doesn't need to be this way! If only he could hear my voice.

"Carslie please!" I whispered. I needed my strength, but nothing was coming out. I was too scared of the consequences. What if I fell? What if I don't make it? Suddenly he his shoe stepped into the sun, and the little girl smiled.

"NO CARSLIE DON'T!"

**---**

**A/N:**

**Will that get a response out of you? Happy New Moon day! Saw it today and I thought it was awesome! I totally have more respect for Jacob, then I did in the book. Still team Edward, but his performance blew me away! I thought he did an amazing job! But I found something weird that I did……….During the break-up scene with Edward and Bella, I started bawling (Crying really hard). I never cried in any of the books! (Expect Breaking Dawn). I was really shocked when the tear rolled down my face. In the end, it was really amazing.**

**Review!**


	34. What's going on?

_Wow._

_I never knew I could get so much reviews…._

_From ONE person!_

_In honor of kayla paige, I decided to put up the other chapter._

_This chapter is dedicated to you Kayla Pagie._

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_---_

Chapter: What's going on?

_Alice Pov_

As they took me into the interrogation room, I silently cursed the police officers in Italian. These handcuffs were _killing _me.

"Sit down miss…."

"Alice" I stated. I heard if you remain calm no one could see through you. Just keep your poker face on. The old and _ugly_ police man stared at me, his mole right in my face. I silently winced and slowly prevented myself from throwing up.

"Okay Alice, why were you speeding?"

_I was trying to get away from you._

"My father is going to kill himself" I said in a monotone voice. Technically, I was saying the truth since that _was_ what I was going to do. The policeman squinted his beady Mike Newton-like eyes at me and I squirmed under his stare. I was loosing my poker face. _Concentrate Alice._

"So you thought you could break the law-"

"I didn't-"

"Don't you dare say it!" the policeman shouted. I jumped three feet in the air and my breathing become ragged. Not only was this man ugly but he was scary too.

"Can I at least have my one phone call?" I managed a small smile. He grumbled and nodded. I cheered mentally and looked at the other policeman so he could take off my handcuffs. He took them off and I glared at him.

"_Merde vous toutes à enfer_" I said to the policeman in French. He tugged on my arm.

"English only" he spoke. I nodded slowly and burned a hole at the back of his head. The Mike Newton policeman handed me the phone and I nodded in thanks. I dialed the number and waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello?"

"Can you bail me out of jail?"

"What the fuck are you doing in jail?!"

"In Italy jail" I whispered. The person breathed and I thought I heard a crash.

"I'll meet you in four hours" the person whispered. I nodded, thanking god.

"Thank you"

"Bye Alice"

"Bye Edward"

I hung up the phone and sighed.

Now what can I do for the next four hours?

---

_Bella Pov_

I hit Carslie's chest and pushed him into the doors. Carslie's icy blue eyes met my dark chocolate ones.

"Bella?"

I nodded. A tear slipped out of his eye and I hugged him tightly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what I did, I was only trying to-"

"Carslie" a menacing voice said from behind me. I slowly turned around to see a little girl no younger than thirteen, glare at Carslie and I.

"Jane" he whispered. She turned to me, her bright red contacts practically making a hole on my forehead.

"Bring the girl with you" she demanded.

"The girl has a name-"

"I was NOT talking to YOU!" the girl yelled, clearly outraged by my interruption. I jumped and held onto Carslie. Carslie sighed and looked at Jane.

"Jane, can she please enjoy the festival-"

"No" she cut him off.

"Bitch" I muttered. Jane glared at me and I sheepishly grinned.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"As a matter of fact you did, now you _need_ to come down with Carslie or else" she growled at me. Carslie sighed and glared at me.

"Sorry" I whispered-yelled.

"Why did you have to make her mad?"

"What is this some secret CIA or something?"

"Close" Jane answered. My eyes widened and I look towards Carslie. He put his finger on his lip, signaling me to be quiet. I nodded.

---

"We're here" Jane smiled. It was really _small_ though. You would have to look really closely.

"And?" I added. She glared and looked towards Carslie. He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"This _pest _talks to much" she spat at me. I was about to punch her annoying face, when Carslie answered for me.

"She is human not a pest Jane, I will not have you insult my daughter" he said proudly. I frowned thinking back to what Alice told me.

"Really? I don't see the resemblance" she smirked and walked right into the room.

"I am so close to slapping her" I snarled.

"You're not the only one" he said. I silently chuckled but was silenced by Jane, who glared at me. Again.

"You know what we do with people who talk to much?" Jane asked me. I shook my head, afraid to speak.

"We-"

"Jane" Carslie ordered. I was glad Carslie shut Jane up. I didn't want to know what happened when people talked to much. She groaned but turned and walked away.

"_Condannare le pesti_" Jane said. I silently fumed and thanked all the Italian classes I was currently taking.

"Don't mind her" he soothed me. I wanted to tell him to get the fuck off of me, but I was too tired to say anything.

Jane opened the doors and three people or shall I say _kings_, were sitting on their thrones. I chuckled lightly and Carslie lightly hit me on my ribs. I mouthed 'Ow' and looked at them.

They seem mean.

"Welcome back Carslie! Though I am surprised not to see you dead, but bring a girl in here. Not just any girl, but Bella Swan!" the man laughed.

How the fuck did he know my name?

Sensing my question, he walked up to me and lightly cupped my cheek. I was careful not to wince as his papery skin touched my cheek.

"Everyone knows about you dear" he said with a knowing smile. His eyes held a secret when he said that to me. I wonder what he meant by that. Carslie sent a glance at the man and the man nodded.

What are they doing?!

Carslie looked at me with tears in his eyes. Why was he crying?

"Why are you crying?" I wondered out loud. He let out a quiet whimper and pushed me towards the man. I stared at Carslie in disbelief and he looked at me tears streaming down his face.

"Carslie you're scaring me, what's happening to me?" I whispered. He hugged me really tightly and I returned the hug. He started letting go and a sob broke his throat. A lump appeared on my throat and tears filled my eyes.

"Carslie answer me!" I shouted.

"I love you" he said.

He started turning away but the man stopped him.

"Don't you think we should explain?"

---

**A/N:**

**Sorry for leaving you like this.**

**But I need to this in order to finish this story.**

**Also, I know most of you thought Alice's POV was going to be funny and quirky, but you know me. **

**I like dark and angst. But I tried to make it as fun as possible.**


	35. Russian Roulette

_Okay first off……._

_Do you really think I will tell you what's going on if you ask me? I don't think so. Then it wouldn't be a surprise! This is the finale! The final act! The end and then the other chapter two chapters is the epilogue!_

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_---_

Chapter: Russian Roulette

All of this was confusing me. Carslie was crying, the _kings_ were looking……well ugly, and I was looking confused.

What was going on?

"Carslie please explain to me what's going on?!" I pleaded. All I wished for was to get home and be safe. Why was I even here in the first place? How did they know my name? All the questions were just running through my head-or floating around as some people call it.

"Will you like me to start?" the man smiled at Carslie. He nodded and turned his icy-blue eyes to me. I think he was begging me to keep my ears open for clues. It was weird I could get all of this just from his eyes.

"It started when Carslie and I made a deal-"

"What's your name?" I asked. They all glared at me.

"I think it would be better if I knew your names" I admitted sheepishly. They nodded.

"I am Aro, he is Cauis, the man over there is Marcus and this little girl is-"

"Jane. I already know" I glared at the evil excuse for a human. She snarled at me and smiled at Aro. Kiss-up.

"As I was saying," Cue glare at me " Carslie and I had made a deal. Play for keeps. It was something that had started a long time ago…….

_Flashback_

_1974_

_Aro's point of view_

_This will become my last deal if the judgmental person keeps on ruining my plans. Suddenly Carslie came into the room, carrying a huge bag and he sat down across from me._

"_Sir, I had just heard news from Marcus. Charlie and Renee had given birth to a baby girl- Isabella Marie Swan" he spoke._

_I nodded. Isabella? What a beautiful name._

"_And?" I promoted. Was there anything else?_

"_They said 'We are planning until she is 18'" he quoted the words of the ungrateful people and poor excuses for humans. _

"_Very well." I sighed. Carslie's face wrinkled up in confusion and opened his mouth, but closed it at last minute. This had been going for five minutes before I grew tired._

"_Carslie you may say anything you please"_

"_This is not my place but…..What is this all about sir?" he asked. I smiled. I had been wondering when he was going to ask this question._

"_This is about revenge Carslie. Charlie and Renee swan were CIA agents-also known as traitors. They have betrayed our agency and deserved to be punished-but my father decided to spare them. Since he has passed away and I am taking over, I am making a plan to steal their child and have them die a slowly but painful death" I growled._

_Carslie looked up in shock._

"_Why are you doing this?! Stealing their child?! This is outrageous! You are the most horrible boss I had ever had-"_

_I jumped out of my chair and grabbed Carslie's throat. _

"_If you do not shut up, I swear to the pits of hades that I will kill you. This is top secret. No one should know about this" I spoke very clearly._

_Carslie nodded._

_End Flashback_

_Bella Pov_

"Soon after that, I had heard your parents had died from a high school student-horrible. Then I had the top agencies search high and low for you. And that's when I found you with Carslie and Esme." Aro smiled at me.

"James wasn't working for you?" I asked.

"Fast learner. No he was not working for me, he was a problem-until you killed him of course"

"How do you know that?"

"I have ways" he answered with the knowing smile. I nodded slowly. Carslie was trying to save me. Carslie had been working for Aro and when he found out about this plan he tried saving me. I looked at Carslie.

"Was the story fake? Did you hire James?" I whispered. Carslie nodded.

"I needed you to believe me somehow. I made fake newpapers, hired a person to be around since you were born-Charlie and Renee were in on it too. They were both trying to save you. James knew he was going to die. I told him from the start. Esme was so mad when she found out about this-that's why she couldn't be so close to you. She was scared of the outcome. Victora was hired also. She is working for this agency and wouldn't hurt a fly. This is the real world Bella. You need to understand I did this all for you, and now that we're caught I'm going to die. That's why I needed to leave. This is why I couldn't be close to you. I am really sorry for not being there for you, I just hope....you live a long and happy life without me" He finished.

"This all started because of revenge?!" I shouted. Everyone jumped in shock.

"Yes my dear, now say goodbye to Carslie" Aro pushed me towards him.

"Wait. What's going to happen to the rest?" I asked. Carslie smiled.

"Esme knew this was going to happen. They will all be fine-don't worry. I did the crime Bella, I need to pay for it" he whispered. I nodded. I slowly walked towards Carslie and hugged him one last time. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You are one courageous man, you know that?" I whispered in his ear. He laughed and kissed my hair.

"I know"

I leaned my forehead against his and smiled.

"Thank you"

"I know"

I walked back to Aro. I took a deep breath.

"Calm yourself" he said to me. I nodded, knowing I was about to see the death of a savior. I didn't realize I was sweating until my sweat fell into my gaping mouth. My mouth was wide open. It was just like Déjà vu. I ignored the stares and locked my eyes with my savior. His icy-blue eyes seemed like there were the only eyes in the room. I loved him like he was my own dad. And now I had to see him go. It was like a piece of my heart was gently ripping away from it's place. I was shaking but staying in place. The whole room seemed to be a blur. I didn't know anybody in this room anymore. I looked down at my hands and noticed they were clammy and sweaty. I looked towards Carslie and noticed him crying. It took all of my cells not to break down right there. My body was slowly taking over my mind and I knew I couldn't let that happen. I gritted my teeth and braced the pain. It was like half of myself was being ripped away from me. This brave and selfess man was risking his life for someone who was just another project. He didn't deserve to be killed. This man had protected me for so many years and that was going down the drain. I let out a shaky breath and a hand laid on my shoulder. I slowly turned to see Jane looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You need to let him go"

"I can't" my voice broke. She sighed and gently held me. Why was this evil girl helping me?

"Close your eyes, sometimes it helps" Jane whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes. A single tear fell down my cheek and tears started streaming down my face. I put my hands into fists and silently counted to ten.

"Do you need to leave the room?" Marcus asked.

"I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving" I spoke, my eyes only for Carslie. He gave me a teary smile and nodded in thanks. I smiled. At least he was going to a happy place. All the things he's done for me…..he's almost like an angel.

"Are you ready?" Aro asked.

That seemed to wake me up.

Carslie was dieing and I needed to stop it.

One….

Two….

"NO!"

I rushed towards Carslie as I heard the gunshot.

**BOOM!**

**---**

**A/N:**

**Hehe.**

**Sorry.**


	36. Returning The Favor

_Hehe._

_Sorry about that._

_This is NOT an epilogue._

_Just saying._

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_---_

Chapter: Returning the favor

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die—though I'd had reason enough in the last few months—but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision._

- Preface of Twilight

I slowly fell to the floor. I didn't know who died. I didn't know I was hurt. I looked towards Carslie and I was shocked to see him moving. He rushed over to me and I looked up at him in wonder. Was he superhuman? How was he moving and not being able to feel any pain?

"Carslie" I whispered. Since when did it hurt to talk?

"Yes Bella?" tears were in his eyes. Why was he even crying?

"Why are you crying?" I asked. Carslie looked shocked. It was like nothing had appeared to him at that moment. He eyes looked down to my torso. My face wrinkled in confusion and I looked down.

In front of my green button up shirt was a big pool of blood.

I was the one who got shot.

It was me.

I saved Carslie.

I smiled at the mission that I had accomplished. I saved the person that deserved to be in this world. I died in the place of someone that I loved. And I couldn't imagine anything better.

"I saved you" I smiled at Carslie. He nodded, tears streaming down his face. It was weird seeing him cry. It didn't fit him quite right. His face was meant for happiness. It was almost like seeing a different person. But he shouldn't be sad. He's alive. And that's all the matters.

"Bella-"

"It's okay. I already know. Just say I love you to everyone. Tell Edward that my heart belongs to him-even though I'm dying" I whispered. Carslie's eyes were even more bloodshot. It was weird saying goodbye to Carslie, like he was slowly slipping away. My body was trying to see him again but my mind knew the answer. It was time. It was time to go.

"Bella please don't leave me!" he pleaded. His voice was so far away………like it was miles away.

Bella…..

Bella….

Bella..

Then I slipped into darkness.

----

----

----

----

----

It was so dark in here. Why couldn't I see? I opened my eyes and it was still dark. I tried getting up and I saw blinding lights.

And loud noises.

What was going on?

Suddenly I found myself in a hospital room. With people. I looked at their faces and smiled. There were my family and friends. Carslie was trying to bring me back to life. I shook my head and laughed at his determination. It made me so happy to see that so many people cared. I slowly walked and sat next to Edward-who was crying on his knees and yelling at Carslie to save me.

It was like slow motion.

Edward was yelling at Carslie. Carslie was trying to bring me back to life. Alice and Rosalie were holding on to each other for dear life while crying their eyes out. And Emmett and Jasper were just standing there silently while tears were streaming down their faces. Then I noticed something.

Someone was missing.

Esme.

Suddenly a memory flew into my mind. 'When Esme lost the baby she flew off a cliff' I remember Carslie saying.

She's going to kill herself!

I thought about La Push cliff and suddenly I was there. I saw a figure walking up to the cliff and I started running.

"Esme no!" I shouted. She had a smile on her face.

"Bella I will join you" she whispered. I ran faster and tried shouting again.

"Esme please stop!" I yelled.

She chuckled.

"It's weird I can hear you in my thoughts"

"STOP IT! LISTEN AND GET BACK TO CARSLIE! WHAT ABOUT CARSLIE?!" I yelled. My energy was wasting now. I was so sleepy……..

"Esme….." I mumbled.

I fell forward and landed into Esme.

Wait, what?

I looked down to notice myself in Esme's body. I turned around and saw Esme looking at me. She was in my body!

"Bella?"

"You need to go to Carslie! Transport there!" I yelled. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving without you" she yelled back. I ran to her and grabbed her hands.

"Then take me with you"

"Bella-"

"I'm dying Esme, we need to hurry!" I cut her off. She nodded and looked deep in thought.

We were at the hospital again.

Esme pushed into me, and suddenly Esme was in her own body and I was a ghost again.

I rushed to my body and tried going back in.

Nothing.

I shoved my arm but nothing was going in. I was just meeting my dead and lifeless eyes staring back to me.

That's it.

This is the end.

"Bella I need you!" Edward yelled.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I need help! This isn't working!

"Carslie she would want us to stop" Rosalie whispered.

"No" I mumbled.

I'm important.

"I don't want you to stop!" I shouted. Then a wind starting blowing all around me. My hair was getting in my face, but I didn't care.

"I need you-I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

"Time of death: 12:07" Carslie whispered.

"NO!"

And then I dove right into my body.

---

**A/N:**

**Only two more chapters to go!**


	37. Love is a Battle

_Sorry for the cliffhanger._

_I'm afraid this story is coming to an end._

_Anyways here we go!_

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_But I do own Gray Skies._

_**---**_

**Chapter: Love is a battlefield **

I gasped and opened my eyes.

Everyone looked down at me and pulled me into a group hug. Suddenly, everyone was leaving the room.

Expect Edward.

I sat up further in my hospital bed and shivered when my back started hurting. Edward rushed over me and pushed me down again. I sighed and looked up at his green emerald eyes.

"I know what you're going to say-"

"killing yourself Bella? Why would you do that?! Did you even think what you were doing-"

"I know what I was doing-"

"No you don't! Bella you need to understand that you almost _died!_ God doesn't grant lives twice! You-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. He stopped and his face expression when from mad to sad.

"Edward I know what I was doing. I found out what happened in Italy. Carslie was my savior, it was only fair that I returned the favor. Edward…….the things that man did, it's impossible not to notice. I will forever be in debt for Carslie" I explained. I didn't notice I was crying, until Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella it's just I was so scared. When Alice called me, I thought you both were in jail. So I was only mad. But Alice told me you went to save Carslie….it pained me. It was like hole in my chest that wouldn't go away. You are so important to me Bella, that it hurts me every time. Just seeing your face brings a smile on my face. I thought I explained this before Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist" he kissed my hair. I nodded.

"I feel the same way" I whispered. He kissed my eyelids and held me tighter. Suddenly I felt very vulnerable. It was like I was allowing Edward to see the real me. The me that is scared and broken because of what's been done to her. I am tired of hiding away from him. Trying to protect him for every problem, every _thought_ I had. Even though, I could protect him from hurting physically, I couldn't protect him emotionally. And I knew I couldn't do it but I really wanted to. I wanted him not to worry. I wanted him to be safe-not to worry about me. But I knew it couldn't be this way. Edward would always know when something was wrong with me because he was my other half. And I was his other half. When I was trying to save the relationship I only ended up almost breaking the relationship. I didn't want him to be in my own dark and messed up world, but he planned to love me forever…..I just knew I couldn't be able to protect him from everything. Love was all the hope we had. And looking into his sad green eyes, it hurts me to see the pain that I caused him. I knew if he did the same thing, I would have died along with him. It took him all the strength he had just not to come get me. And for that I was grateful for. I closed my eyes and I could finally feel the walls of my heart breaking down. It was like a weight has been lifting off my shoulders. I was letting go. I wasn't hiding in myself anymore. I was going to be tied with Edward forever. And that's all I wanted from the start.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he smiled.

"I do now"

----

After spending almost my whole day with Edward visiting hours were over. He kissed me on my lips and then kissed my beating heart.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I smiled. He smiled and left the room. The nurse seemed spaced out at the moment and I just kept on staring at her.

Would she ever move?

As if she could read my mind, the nurse jumped and speed-walked out of the room. What was that about? I sighed and closed my eyes. I then opened my eyes and looked at the beating monitor. Right next to it was the thing that used to call for pain pills or sleeping pills. I almost pressed the button when a hand touched mine. I gasped and turned to see Carslie looking at me.

"Hey Bella" he smiled. I nodded.

"Hey"

"Bella-"

"I know. It's okay I knew what I was doing. And you don't have to apologize, I was only-"

"I wasn't going to say that Bella."

Wait, what?

"What were you going to say?"

"Your _real_ parents are here to see you" he said. My face probably showed shock because Carslie started laughing.

"Charlie and Renee Swan?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled so big, my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Yes"

"Tell them to come in!" I laughed. He nodded and said 'Come in'. Then I saw the spitting image of me in both bodies. Charlie and Renee Swan.

Renee rushed to me and held me tight. I laughed and kissed her hair.

"Hey Renee"

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry! I didn't know this would happen to you! When we made the deal with Carslie, I thought for sure that you were going to be safe! Please forgive me-"

"I already did" I cut her off. She stopped ranting and pulled back to look my in the eyes. She kissed my forehead and sighed.

"Bella you are a weird human you know that? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself"

"It's all about listening to your heart Renee. As corny as it sounds, it's actually true." I explained. She nodded and pushed Charlie. He coughed and went up to me. I laughed and held my arms out. He smiled and hugged me.

"We were so worried about you Bella"

"All this worrying is making me sick" I teased. Renee gasped and hit my arm.

"Bella!"

"Sorry Renee" I said sheepishly. Renee sighed and laid down next to me.

"I need to tell you something" she whispered. I nodded. She cupped my cheek and pulled away. I opened my arms and she snuggled in laying her head over my heart.

"What is it?"

"I want you to move back in"

Birth mother say what?!

"But-"

"I know, but you get to visit them everyday, Charlie and I will take care of you, you get to see them outside of school-"

"I want to stay with Carslie Renee" I cut her off. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I should've known"

"Then why did you ask?"

"A person could dream Bella" Renee scoffed. I snorted and started running my hands through her brown-blond silky hair.

"I guess your right. But that doesn't mean I can't visit you guys." I explained.

"I guess your right" she mocked me. I laughed and buried my face in the pillow when my stomach turned.

"Bella are you okay?" Carslie asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Just the stomach turning that's all" I said. He nodded and looked at Charlie and Renee.

"It's time to go"

Renee kissed my forehead and hugged me. She hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. Charlie bumped fists with me and hugged me tight.

"You'll always be my little girl" he whispered. I smiled and nodded. He walked out of the room, which left me and Carslie.

"Ready for your treatments?"

"Hell no. Now let's start" I grinned.

**---**

**A/N:**

**Next chapter is the final chapter. **

**The graduation. *Sniffles* I cannot believe this is coming to an end. I love you guys so much. But I have to save this for next chapter. **

**See you next chapter!**

**Review.**


	38. Epilogue part 1: Nine Crimes

_The official last chapter. __Really sad. __So something may happen in this chapter. __Disclaimer: __I don't own Twilight_

* * *

**Epilogue part 1: Nine Crimes**

* * *

_A year later…._

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked. I nodded through my tears. It just hurts……what happened. Of course I never voiced my thoughts. They were too depressing, and _not_ suicidal, but depressing enough to be considered suicidal.

"It's just……I don't know" I whispered. Edward nodded and pulled me closer to him. I watched as people started walking up to the coffin, talking to the person who really and truly meant something to me. I looked at Edward and saw that he was hurting too. He really did influence Edward to do great things. And I was glad he was taking his death easily. I wiped my dress off my spaghetti strap black dress and pulled on my black jacket. I looked up as the rain started dripping out from the clouds.

So cliché.

Edward stood up and I knew what was coming. I couldn't bring myself to stand up. Edward softly kissed my shoulder and I relaxed under his touch. I sighed and stood up, grabbing Edward's hand for dear life.

"Are you ready for this?"

"No, but let's go" I answered. He chuckled humorlessly and started walking down the aisle. It was like I was living a dream. People were staring at me-expecting me to do something. Alice was gently crying in Jasper's arms, while Rosalie and Emmett showed no emotions. It hurt me that Carslie and Esme couldn't come to the funeral, but I knew it hurt them dearly. If anything had happened to my friends or vice versa, I knew we wouldn't have the strength. But I needed to be here. He taught me everything I knew. Besides Carslie. I took one last step and took a peek at the grave.

**Charlie Swan**

**1979-2009**

**Great Chief, and caring father**

**You will be missed**

I silently broke down, tears running down my pale face. Edward was silently crying as well. Charlie went naturally. He died in his sleep. He just stopped breathing. I squeezed Edward's hand for comfort. He nodded and let out a sob. I gritted my teeth and sniffed. I shouldn't be crying like this. As if he read my mind, Edward glared at me. I shook my head at his tear-strained face. I couldn't let my emotions out. This was my _father. _I needed to do this alone. If I let it all out now, everyone will be in shock. Including Edward. I let out one last sob before I wiped my tears away.

I looked down at Charlie's sleeping face. I smiled considering he was at peace and not burning in hell. I placed the hand that was not occupied with Edward's and touched his cheek. It felt cold and slimy. I sighed and pressed my cold lips to his cheek.

"Why did you leave us Charlie?" I whispered. The wind blew making Charlie's hair go up, pointing up to the sky. It was as if his spirit was right here, right now.

But that could _never_ happen.

"It's time" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts. I stepped back and heard the helpless cries of my lover, the man I loved the most. I turned to Edward and wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"He's moving on" I soothed him. He nodded, knowing I was just saying not only to convince him, but to convince myself as well. I watched as the men closed the red-brown wooden coffin, and started gently pushing it down six feet under. Edward finally broke and held me, breaking down into harsh sobs, Breaking my gentle heart even more. No words couldn't describe how much I was feeling right now. Hurt, sadness, love, and probably even happiness. I was at least happy because he is finally able to rest in peace. I mentally cursed and looked at the grave next to him.

_Marilyn Monroe._

This was Carslie's idea. Carslie had said Charlie was a huge fan and brought it at an auction. I however, disagreed with this idea. It was three against one since Edward and Esme wanted the best for Charlie as well. At least he got his dying wish. That last thought made me wonder. What was Charlie's dying wish? What did he want? Reportedly, nobody wanted to show me his will so I was left in the dark. Was there a reason for this? Was Charlie hiding something from me?

I stopped this last thought and sighed. It was like the 19th century again. In the telegrams the word to end the sentence was the word STOP. Like oh Charlie's dead STOP. Or I'm marrying Edward STOP. Things like this made me wish it had a big impact on life. Like making me STOP Charlie's death. Or making me STOP what happened between me and James. Or making me STOP everything that has hurt us.

Just making everything STOP.

But there isn't a button like that. I wish there was though.

When the coffin hit the ground I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. There was now one more thing to do. And that was to _mourn. _I had never let myself mourn before, considering I thought it was bad for your health and your heart, but I decided to give it a try. I never felt bad for someones death. Expect Charlie and Renee's. Since they were my parents, I just thought it was expected. So I never thought I was mourning. I just thought I was doing what every orphan did. And that was wishing you had your real parents. Or course I stopped playing that game after a while.

"We need to go, it started raining"

"When I thought this day couldn't get any worse" I scoffed. Edward sniffled and kissed my forehead.

"It was for the best, love"

I simply hung on those words and let out a small smile. He loved _me._

"I guess so" I replied. We got into the car, and I visibly winced when I saw Alice bawling her eyes out. I sadly looked at Edward who patted my knee, and simply started driving.

"Why did he do this?!" Alice screamed, making everyone sigh. This has been happening since the day she found out. She thought Charlie had attempted suicide. Of course no one corrected her, but I guess we were all scared of her wrath.

Even Rosalie.

"Charlie didn't commit suicide" I mumbled. Everyone inculding me, was shocked. Had I just given up the secret?

"What?" Alice whispered.

"He stopped breathing" I said the truth. She nodded and wiped her tears. Why did she stop crying?

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I guess it doesn't hurt that much anymore, knowing he didn't take his life away" she said. I smiled and grabbed her hand. Alice and I had bonded over the past year. Her pain was my pain. Her happiness was my happiness. It was like we were meant to be best friends. Ever since the incident, Alice and I discovered we're more than best friends.

We're _sisters._

"Where's Rosalie and Emmett?" Edward asked.

"They left as soon as the funeral ended" I answered his question. Rosalie and Emmett were currently in Washington University, and came down to visit and see Charlie's funeral. When news broke, Emmett broke down while Rosalie silently cried. Their reactions were similar but Emmett took it the hardest. Charlie was like a father to him. Even though I never witnessed it, Emmett and Charlie were always hanging out.

I looked towards Edward and he smiled back at me.

"Gross no PDA" Jasper said. I playfully hit the back of his head and laughed at the irony. Rosalie always hits Emmett's head.

"We do it all the time Jazzy" Alice purred, making Jasper stiffen in his seat. We all laughed at this and leaned back in our seats.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Do you think we will be going to the same college?" Edward asked. That made my eyes snap open. The car stopped and Alice and Jasper stepped out, entering the house. I stayed behind and watched Edward's face, looking for any emotions.

None.

"Why do you say that?"

"I was just wondering?" he made it sound like a question. I sighed and thought about this for a moment. But the answer was always the same-even though it ended as a question. Were we strong enough to go through this?

"It depends" I finally answered.

"On what?"

"On what college we get into. It depends if the college is suitable for both of us"

Edward seemed deep in thought. His emerald green eyes finally landed on mine and grinned.

"What college did you get into?" he asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged. He frowned and got out the door. But before I could open my own, Edward opened it.

"Always the wise gentleman" I grinned. He pecked my on the lips, and I shivered at the close contact. He took my cold hand and started walking up the driveway. The door opened revealing a tear-strained face of Carslie and Esme. It made me want to cry again. I hugged Esme and hugged Carslie.

"You probably think I'm a mess right now" Esme laughed.

"You're not the only one" Alice and I laughed. Carslie held Esme against his chest and I grinned wider. Edward kissed the spot right below my ear and I let out a shaky breath.

"Don't _dazzle_ her Edward" Alice scoffed. We all laughed at the joke and I took Edward and Alice upstairs. Once we were in the room, Alice landed on my bed with a huge _thump_, causing the bed to break. I gasped and looked at Alice. She grinned sheeplishly.

"Maybe I gained some weight"

"Ya think?!" I yelled. Where was I going to sleep now?!

"Don't worry Bella, you'll sleep in my house. Besides we still have to talk about Graduation" she squealed.

Oh shit.

Graduation.

----

**A/N:**

**You know what to do!**

**And if you don't know, then here it is:**

**REVIEW!**


	39. Epilogue part 2: The Finish Line

_Look who came back coming with a chapter safely tucked behind her? Don't kill me please…..I just had MAJOR writer's block. I was just so confused and so angry that I couldn't make a chapter, so I just stopped trying to write the chapter. I know I should get tomatoes thrown at me for not updating for so long, so therefore thank my niece for throwing one at me. _

_Anyways, this chapter is really different because it practically doesn't mention the Graduation, but I am terribly sorry for leaving the cliffhanger like that._

_I hope you enjoy this last chapter._

_

* * *

_Epilogue Part 2: The Finish Line

"You still don't like it?" Edward asked from beside me. I silently nodded and nervously fidgeted with my hands. His hand slowly moved towards mine and grasped one of them. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry.

"I just don't understand why Jack has to die?" I sobbed quietly. Edward got up and turned off the movie (_Titanic_), and sat back down beside me. He looked deep into my eyes and I resisted the urge to blush.

"Jack was freezing and couldn't hold on any longer-"

"There was space on the fucking boat, Edward! She was just too selfish to move!" I cut him off. How dare he say 'Oh Jack was just freezing so he let go?' I ripped my hands away from his and turned my back. He sighed and grabbed my shoulders. I shivered slightly as I felt the familiar spark shoot up my veins.

"Well then….I guess Jack was trying to be selfless" he whispered. I scoffed and nodded in understanding. Jack was such a gentleman, yet a troublemaker that it gave me Goosebumps every time I thought about him. Jack was in fact, just helping this _stupid_ girl live and gave his whole life to her. I guess that's what love does to you.

"I understand" I mumbled quietly. Edward laid his head on my left shoulder and I could feel the grin that was threatening to make a mark. I fumed in the inside and waited until Edward had his victory.

"I'd knew someday you'd understand" he chuckled. I turned around and sighed.

"Edward, I understand, but that doesn't mean I like it"

He frowned at my words and I gently rubbed his wrinkly forehead.

"You know if you keep on doing that face, more wrinkles will appear. I don't wanna be seen dating an older man" I whispered quietly. He leaned closer and grinned.

"You really shouldn't be dating an older man"

I closed my eyes and put my forehead against his.

"I really shouldn't, it's stupid, repulsive-"

"But you love every minute of it"

"Sadly, she does"

Edward and I butted heads and fell off the couch. I opened my eyes and consciously rubbed my head to try to ease the pain. I squinted harder, and noticed Carlisle smiling in amusement.

"Hahaha, just laugh at the Beauty and the Beast" I grumbled. Carlisle frowned.

"Edward doesn't look beastly"

"I know that Dad, that's why I'm the beast" I scoffed. Carlisle and Edward both frowned at this, and noticed they both looked alike while doing the same facial expressions.

"Love, you are a beautiful young woman to my eyes, so I clearly do not know what you are talking about" Edward explained. Carlisle nodded.

"What he said"

I laughed and got up from the comfortable, yet weird carpet. Edward followed along and nervously looked at Carlisle.

"I hope…..I know….You and Bella-"

"Son, I'm sorry for interrupting you, just pretend I'm not here" he simply shrugged and walked away. Edward's jaw was gaped open like a fish while he watched Carlisle walk away.

"You know Bella, sometimes I know where you get your personality from"

"I think I'm starting to know too" I chuckled. Edward shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"Don't get me wrong, two Bella's are nice, but I am not bi-sexual, nor do I plan to be" he said. I struggled not to burst out laughing and nodded in agreement.

"Although, it would be nice to see you kiss another man" I nicely hinted. He looked disgusted at this saying and shivered noticeably.

"It would be an horrific sight"

"You know Edward, I feel like you try to demean me with your words and manners sometimes. You should try being a teenage kid. It's fun" I sighed.

"Since when have you ever been normal?"

"Touché" I grinned. He winked and my heart melted once more. I rolled my eyes while he started wiggling his eyebrows.

"Son, you look hideous when you do that" a familiar voice scowled.

"Sorry mother"

I quickly thanked Elisabeth and walked outside where the whole family was probably waiting for Edward and I. As soon as I entered, arms were attacking me from left to right.

"We only left for three days!" I laughed happily. They all pulled back and Alice smacked my arm.

"Three _agonizing _days!" she protested. I rolled my eyes and noticed Edward had joined the rest of the group, and nobody had attacked him.

"Why don't you attack Edward?"

"He paid us" Emmett shrugged. I glared at Edward and he smiled in response. Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Something's going on"

They all glanced at each other and busted out laughing. It was _too_ sudden. I sighed and leaned against Jasper. They all sneaked a look a me every two seconds.

"Okay, STOP!" I yelled.

It was quiet.

"Something is going on, and I don't appreciate you _not_ telling me!" I groaned. Edward sat down quietly and grabbed my hands.

"Bella-"

"You're going to tell her?!" Alice gasped. Edward nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back, but was burning from the curiosity that was threatening to consume my body.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but…….I know what college I got accepted to" he whispered.

I have been waiting for this moment for a long time! Ever since graduation, Edward and I promised we wouldn't be apart for college. We just couldn't. So, we both applied to the same colleges and just hoped for the best.

Now, it was finally here.

I let out a tiny squeal and resisted the urge to jump around all over the room. Edward squeezed my hands and I returned the gesture.

"I got accepted to……Dartmouth college!" he screamed. Everyone else started screaming too.

But I didn't.

I gently pulled my hands away from his. Everyone looked sadly between the two of us, and I knew this wasn't the reaction they weren't expecting.

"I'm…gonna go outside" I whispered. They nodded while I speed-walked outside to the beautiful garden. I gently closed the door and wiped the tear that had escaped my eye. I breathed through my nose, and covered the sob that came out my chest.

Truth was….I hadn't been accepted to the college. I was hoping we would both go to Washington State, but clearly Edward was smarter than that. I didn't even know what I was thinking. Edward was this smart, successful, and polite person, while I was this weird, klutz, who couldn't even get a B+ in gym.

When Edward told me this, I knew what it had come down to.

He was going alone.

"Bella? Dear, are you okay?" Elisabeth's voice asked. I sniffed and shook my head.

"No, not really" I whispered hoarsely. How long have I been crying?

"You've been out here for an hour" she answered. I hadn't even noticed I had said that out loud. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know what you're thinking, and I won't allow it-"

"How could you not?! Edward deserves to have the best education there is, and I can't let myself get in the way"

"No offense, but you already are" she whispered. I laughed and hiccupped.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong" she asked.

I sighed and let myself come out and say what I have been hiding for so long.

"I wasn't accepted to Dartmouth. So, I can't go" I blurted out. She pulled back to look at me, then she kissed my forehead. I smiled and she scoffed.

"Bella, I hardly think that's a reason for Edward not to be with you"

"Elisabeth, like I said before, Edward deserves the best education-"

"You know Bella, it really hurts that you don't let me think for myself!" Edward yelled.

I turned around and noticed everyone watching Elisabeth and I.

"How much did you hear-"

"I heard _everything_! Bella, I said wherever you go I go! It hurts that you think I deserve better than you!" he sighed. I blinked back the tears and looked at Edward.

"Edward-"

"I know what you're gonna say Bella and I want you to cut the crap. What we have is _real_, and I love you, but if you think you don't belong in this relationship, then so do I"

With that, he left.

Just _left_.

I tried to blink back the tears, but they just ran down my face. The girls rushed to me, but I pushed them back.

"No" I whispered.

I started running towards Edward. Edward was sitting on the couch, his two fingers on his nose. He was angry. I stepped closer and he still remained in that position.

"I still know you're here" he whispered. Damn. I walked closer and sat down next to him.

"You have to know where I'm coming from-"

"That's what you _don't _seem to understand Bella! I can _never_ seem to understand you, and vice versa! It's not like I can read minds or emotions!" he cut me off. I nodded in understanding. I touched his hands and he pulled away. I felt a unfamiliar tug on my heart and I tried my hardest not to cry.

"Edward" I pleaded. He opened his eyes and I noticed he was crying too.

"We _do_ understand each other. More than you think" I whispered. He pulled his hair out in frustration and violently wiped his tears away.

"Bella, we're not one and the same. We're soul mates, but that doesn't mean I like everything that you do" he explained. I leaned against the couch and stared at Edward while he stared at the ceiling.

"Doesn't mean we should break up" I sighed. He locked eyes with mine and let out a small smile.

"Everyone has their fights sometimes" he shrugged.

"And we shouldn't let that get to us" I agreed. He raised his arms and I crawled into them.

"I love you" he whispered. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and nodded.

"Ditto"

"Huh?"

"I love you too, Edward" I laughed.

I had a feeling this wasn't over.

* * *

I nervously fidgeted with my hands. Edward held my hands with his. I groaned and Edward laughed.

"Love, everything is going to be alright"

"That's what you think" I muttered. Edward placed a kiss on my hair and I smiled at the familiar tug on my heart.

"That's _exactly _what I think" he chuckled. I smacked his arm and he pretended that it hurt, with a fake pout on his face. I kissed the pout and he grinned my favorite crooked smile.

"I think I need one more kiss, the pain is still unbearable" he whispered. I nodded and leaned forward.

His top lip meet mine and…..

"HELLO!"

"AH!" I screamed and fell off the couch once again. I glared at the person and then grinned.

"Hello Mrs. Stewart! I am so sorry about the PDA, I just didn't think about the consequences and-"

"It's okay….Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?" the lady asked. We quickly nodded and entered the room. She pointed to two seats and we both sat down.

"Okay, so is there a reason that you both want to go to Washington State?"

"It has a great campus, great classes and a awesome curriculum" I answered. Edward nodded.

"And what do you expect from our university?"

---

"I am so tired, she seemed nice though"

"Bella, can you go to Alice's house? At 7:00, meet me at our meadow" he asked. I nodded silently and he kissed me goodbye.

I didn't let him pull away this time.

I ran my tongue along the his bottom lip and he instantly allowed my access. Our tongues danced with each others before mine went on to explore his mouth. His taste was the best thing my buds had ever come in contact with. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and my hands instantly went to his hair, massaging his scalp. I detached our lips so we could breathe, but my lips went to his neck as he pushed me back onto the backseat of the car while he was on top of me. He put only enough of his weight on me so that I could feel every indent of his body and I every curve of his. He kissed down to the hollow of my neck and I moaned. When I let my tongue lick at him before I started to suck on it. I moved back up to his lips, not being able to stand being away from them any longer. His hands released my hair and instead, started trailing up the back of my shirt. His touch on my skin was so amazing that I couldn't keep a low groan in. His right hand unwrapped itself and it started trailing it down my side, lightly grazing the side of my left breast. As I was on my way back up, something hit me in the head.

"OW!" I groaned. Edward laughed and gently kissed my forehead. So it was back to Mr. Nice guy now. I looked up to see the window roof and glared at Edward.

"It was raining yesterday!" he protested. I sighed and opened the passenger door. He got out and I hopped out of the car. He ran his hands up and down my sides and I smiled at the feeling.

"Just try to be good, okay?"

"Trust me, I'll be nice" I winked. He rolled his eyes and gently kissed my lips. I started to put my fingers through his hair, but he hummed against my lips.

"Bella" he mumbled. I pulled away and looked at him through my lashes, something I had found that made Edward weak in the knees. And, of course it worked.

"Bella, please. How about we save all of that for later?" he asked. I nodded and sighed. He kissed me gently on the lips while holding my wrists together. He pulled back and smiled.

"Ata girl"

* * *

"Bella, I swear to all that's holy that I will sedate you, if you don't stop moving!"

I was in the middle of Alice's room, getting a makeover. When I had gotten into the house, Alice pulled me into the room and started doing her magic on me. She had said Edward was taking me somewhere, but she wouldn't tell me where.

"I _dare_ you" I growled.

Something pinched my arm, and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to someone slapping me.

"Huh? What happened?" I whispered.

"Alice sedated you again" Rose mumbled. I opened my eyes and glared at Alice, who was hiding away in the corner.

"Alice, I know you're small, but you're not _that_ small!" I shouted. She sighed and stepped out of the small corner.

"I'm so sorry Bella, it's just-"

"One condition" I cut her off. Her eyes twinkled like a child on Christmas day and she started jumping up and down.

"Where is Edward taking me?"

She stopped.

"Fuck" she whispered. I grinned and waited for Alice to tell me the answer. She smiled and started to walk around the room. I curiously stared at her and watched her pick up a piece of paper. She turned it around and pointed to the paper.

"A restaurant?"

She nodded and then sat down on the bed.

"Phew! I thought I would never be able to get it out!"

"So, is Edward coming now?" I asked. She nodded.

_Knock!_

Alice and I shared a glance with each other, and both started to hyperventilate. Rose just rolled her eyes and squeezed Alice's nose. Alice fell to the ground and started snoring.

"Striking cobra?"

"Yup" she smiled, and walked out of the room. Edward opened the door and smiled when he saw me.

"You don't know how exquisite you look tonight" he whispered. I softly got out the chair and hugged him. I smelled his sweet, powerful scent, and knew I was home. I kissed his cheek and pulled away.

"Edward….."

* * *

"I hate you" I mumbled. Edward chuckled and rested his hand on my bare thigh. I shivered, and knew it wasn't from the cold. Alice lied to me. He wasn't taking me to a restaurant! He was taking me somewhere into the woods. _Probably to rape you. _I struggled not to laugh at my own thought, and continued to stare at Edward.

"You're right" I blurted out.

"I usually am, but what for this time?"

"I….think the surprise will make the event more spontaneous. But, you know I _**hate**_surprises!" I argued. He nodded and patted my thigh.

* * *

"Almost there….now open!"

I opened my eyes to saw a marvelous sight.

The grass in the meadow was long and waving 9 sort of like waves in the ocean. The meadow was a perfectly symmetrical circle. Wild flowers the colors of purple, yellow and white are scattered across the grass and there's a bubbling stream somewhere near by.

I turned to Edward and pressed my lips to his. He laughed and pulled away.

"Is that a 'I like it'?"

"That's a 'I love it!'" I giggled. He smiled and took my hand. I sighed and started to face that fact that we belonged together, and nothing was ever going to change that.

"You know, I really love you Bella" he mumbled. I nodded quietly and leaned against Edward.

"Yes I do Edward, and I really love you too" I spoke. The wind was slightly blowing my dress up, and I tried to hold Edward's hand while at the same time, pulling my dress down. Edward quickly noticed this a sat me down on a chair. I sighed in 'Thanks', but noticed….

"Why am I sitting on a chair?" I wondered out loud. Edward chuckled and sat down across from me.

"Your dinner awaits" Emmett's loud voice boomed throughout the beautiful meadow. I resisted the urge to cover my eyes at his voice, but in the end, did it anyway.

"I can never get used to that" Edward winced.

"Ditto"

"Means the same for me too" he grinned. I laughed, but nodded. He grabbed my hand from across the table and looked at Emmett.

"May you serve dinner to this beautiful lady please?" Edward asked. I blushed and noticed Emmett chuckling at my now tomato-red face.

"Sure. Chinese or McDonalds-"

"Emmett!"

Emmett sighed and pulled out an index card from his coat pocket.

"Tonight we will be serving, _Chicken & broccoli with pork fried rice, and chicken wings with fries._ For soda there is, _Grape, sprite, Pepsi, and coca cola_. You will be having no desert-"

"Emmett!"

"I'm sorry, but I ate it all!" he protested. Edward started to raise his fingers to his nose, but I held his hand. He smiled in response, but glared at Emmett. He raised his hands and ran off to get the food. I shyly lowered my eyes to our hands that were currently intertwined together.

"Edward, whatever you do, I will always love you-no matter what" I spoke quietly. Edward smiled and raised my chin.

"I love you too"

"Here's the food!" Emmett screamed. I jumped and almost fell off the chair, expect Edward caught me in time. Emmett came into view and smirked.

"Couldn't keep your hands off her?" he asked.

"Yes Emmett, that's exactly why I'm doing this right now" he answered sarcastically. Emmett mouth gaped open, and he shook his head.

"He was playing" I stated. He grinned and nodded. He started to leave, but not before he wiggled his eyebrows at Edward and I. I laughed and turned to Edward who looked like he was going to explode any minute now.

"Edward, chill. Emmett is just another person who is immature, weird, funny, yet dumb and smart at the same time. I honestly don't know how he is a senior to be honest" I sighed. Edward looked like he was struggling not to laugh, and I looked back.

Emmett.

He was….grinning?

"I didn't know that's how you felt about me Bella" he smiled. I gasped and jumped out of my chair to hug Emmett.

"I'm so so sorry Emmett! It's just Edward was mad and I thought-"

"You would insult me so he could feel better?" he finished. I nodded quietly. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Silly Bella"

He gave me one last squeeze before he left once again. I turned towards Edward to see him putting something into my food.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked. He jumped and safely tucked the _thing _into my food. I walked back to the table and sat down quietly.

"It's a fortune cookie" he smiled. Oo! I loved those. I dug in and started to eat my rice, while Edward ate his fries. I stopped eating when I noticed something rock hard hit my teeth. I grabbed my jaw and moaned in pain. Edward looked up.

"Something wrong?"

"Something just hit my jaw. I think it's the fortune cookie you were talking about" I groaned. I opened my mouth and grabbed the fortune cookie. That was weird. It didn't feel like one.

"Edward it doesn't feel like-OH!" I gasped when I saw a ring come out of my mouth.

"Either you put a ring in my food, or I can produce diamond rings" I whispered.

"I'm kinda hoping the first part is real" he smirked. I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes and jumped _over_ the table and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" I screamed out in joy. Edward laughed and pulled away to kiss me on the lips.

"I was hoping for that answer"

I frowned and looked at the ring. Edward noticed this and softly touched my cheek.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I _love_ it, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's all covered in my food and saliva" my frown turned deeper. I was caught off guard when Edward started to laugh. I hit his arm, but he continued to laugh anyway.

"This is so _not _funny!" I growled. He nodded and wiped the tears in his eyes. I growled louder and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that answer" he chuckled. I nodded silently and looked at the ring.

It had a gold band, and three diamonds around it. Edward took the ring and showed me the inside of the ring.

It read: _My heart belongs to you_

I struggled not to cry, but managed to anyway. Edward chuckled and raised my hand.

"Are you ready to be mine?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"Forever"

I nodded. He slowly took the ring, and slowly placed it on my finger. I laughed and looked at the ring.

It fit _perfectly._

I kissed Edward gently on the lips and sighed.

"I can't wait to spend my forever with you" I smiled. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Me too"

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I don't even know what to say. *Sniffles* I have been doing this story for SO long, that I just can't let it go. I don't even know if I should write a sequel. I think this is it. **

**I want to thank ALL of you reviewers and people who put me on their favorites, alerts etc. It really means a lot that you took this journey with me on writing my first fanfic. It showed you REALLY have some patience. Although this is our final goodbye to Gray Skies, it doesn't mean that this will be the last story you read by me. You could read the other stories I have in my profile. **

**OH MY GOD! 20 PAGES?! This is like the highest I have ever written a epilogue. That is awesome.**

**Anyways, I love you (As Lady Gaga put it), little monsters and hope you will be back again to review my stories etc. **

**And I thank my FIRST ever reviewer Acw11, because I couldn't have done it without you. You inspired me to keep on writing and to keep doing fanfics. Also, the ring will probably be on the profile by tomorrow.**

**I really should stop writing, so I leave on a good note:**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO, Emily.**


	40. Author's note

_Okay, I just so happened to be reading Gray Skies……and I noticed how horrible it is. _

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Gosh, sometimes I'm so stupid. _

_Anyways, I have decided I will be editing the story. I don't know when, but I do know it will happen._

_This doesn't mean I'm changing the plot, because I'm not. I'm simply doing what's right. _

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_Emily._


End file.
